Kisah Next Generation 4: Sebenarnya Aku Cewek
by TauHumba
Summary: Lucy pergi ke Italia, bersama Dom, Rose dan Al
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 3 chapter 5; Rise, Putri, Nafau Chance, Kira, adeirmasuryaninst, CN Bluetory, ochan malfoy, megu takuma, Reader Biasa, widy, DarkBlueSong, SeiraAiren, bluish3107**

**Ttg Lily/Lysander dijodohkan: yg lain blm tau, kecuali Dom; ttg ibu Alice: dy dah meninggal (baca: KNG 2 ch 1); ttg sequel KNG 3: ada, tp stlah ini; ttg salah penulisan: yg benar Honeydukes, q kan cek lg sblom posting :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 4 chapter 1 dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 4: SEBENARNYA AKU CEWEK**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Cacatan Harian ini adalah milik**

**Nama: Lucy Audrey Weasley**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 2 Februari 2003**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan.**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Merah **

**Warna mata: Biru gelap**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 165 cm**

**Berat: 50 kg**

**Alamat: Hollowtree Resident no. 24, London.**

**Tongkat sihir: Cherrywood, 24 cm, bulu ekor phoenix.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Percy dan Audrey (Orangtua), Molly (kakak)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu.**

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 3 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor – Ruang Reakreasi Ravenclaw.**

**Waktu: 3. 25 – 4 pm.**

Dear Diary,

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Dom, dia pulang dari kencannya bersama Dustin di Hogsmeade dengan muka pucat, putih tak berdarah, bahkan lebih pucat dari wajah Malfoy si Muka Mayat (kata Rose)

"Lucy!" dia kaget melihatku sedang duduk di kamar dan sedang menulis, rupanya dia tidak menduga aku akan ada di kamar. "Kau tidak ke Hogsmeade?"

"Aku baru saja kembali bersama Roxy dan Rose," jawabku.

Dia berjalan masuk seperti orang linglung, melepaskan sepatunya dan langsung berbaring menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dari kepala sampai kaki.

_Nah, nah, ada apa ini?_

Aku segera meletakkan catatanku, berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dia sedang memejamkan mata dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Apakah radang paru-parunya kambuh lagi? Jangan deh! Atau si cowok cerewet Dustin Wood telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

_Kalau Dustin Wood yang melakukan ini padanya, aku akan membunuhnya saat ini juga_!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan memikirkan cara-cara untuk membunuh Dustin Wood; menguncinya di kandang singa; mendorongnya dari menara Astronomi; membuatnya pingsan, mengikat kaki dan tangannya, menggantung batu di lehernya lalu melemparkannya ke danau.

_Hahaha, mampus!_

Selimut tertarik dari tanganku, Dom telah menutup dirinya lagi dengan selimut. Aku menyentakkan selimut dan wajanya terlihat lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, mengukur temperaturnya dan merasakan bahwa keningnya sedingin es. "Dom, ya ampun! Kau dingin sekali, aku harus memanggil Madam Pomfrey!"

"Tidak..." dia menahan lenganku, suaranya bergetar, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku―aku hanya perlu tidur. Bisakah kau meninggalkanku, Lucy, kumohon!"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Tidak, Dom, aku akan memanggil Madam Pomfrey dan memintanya untuk memberimu Ramuan Merica Mujarab."

"_Lucy, kumohon_!" dia sudah seperti akan menangis. "Aku tidak ingin semua orang repot, aku―"

"Dom―"

"Lucy, aku akan meminum ramuan itu setelah aku bangun, oke," katanya, menyelaku. "Biarkan aku tidur sekarang dan aku akan baik-baik saja setelah bangun nanti."

Aku memandangnya selama beberapa saat, dia tersenyum suram dan aku mengangguk.

"Baik, aku akan ke Madam Pomfrey untuk memintanya mempersiapkan ramuan untukmu dan kau harus meminumnya setelah bangun. Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya," kata Dom, tersenyum suram lagi, kemudian menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aku keluar kamar, meluncur ke ruang rekreasi dengan cepat dan berlari secepat kilat menuruni tangga pualam menuju lantai lima, ke pintu tak bergagang yang menuju ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

_Aku harus bertemu cowok cerewet itu untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi! _

"Apa perbedaan sumpah dan janji?" tanya si burung elang penjaga pintu, setelah aku menendang pintu.

"Mana aku tahu?" gertakku. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu Dustin Wood."

"Apa perbedaan sumpah dan janji?" ulang burung elang itu tak peduli.

_Sial, mengapa tidak ada yang mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan Mantra Pendiam pada burung ini._

"Aku tidak tahu... DUSTIN WOOD!" jeritku di depan pintu.

"Janji bisa dilanggar, tapi sumpah tidak bisa dilanggar," terdengar suara lain dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan memandang si pemilik tim Quidditch The Shamrock, Lorcan Scamander―sangat mirip kembarannya, tapi dengan mata hijau yang agak lebih terang dari mata Lysander―sedang tersenyum padaku, sementara si burung elang berkata, "Lumayan," dan membukakan pintu yang menuju ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

"Terima kasih," kataku, berpikir dalam hati berapa dia membayar para pemain Quidditch dan berapa pemasukan yang diperolehnya dari tim itu. 10 juta Galleon, 20 juta Galleon? Kalau dia lebih tua tiga tahun lagi aku akan melamar jadi istrinya!

"Aku memang suka membantu para Weasley!" katanya tersenyum.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan suka membantu para Weasley, tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkannya, aku harus bertemu Dustin Wood. Melangkah masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, aku langsung tercengang. Ruangan ini benar-benar indah; karpet biru berbulu tebal dengan gambar elang Ravenclaw, temboknya juga berwarna biru dan sebuah lampu hias besar dari kaca tergantung di langit-langit ruang rekreasi yang berwarna biru dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip, seperti bintang asli. Jendelanya sangat besar dan tinggi seukuran pintu, berjajar di sepanjang tembok, menampikan pemandangan gunung-gunung yang spektakuler dan langit biru musim semi. Kursi-kursi empuk dan nyaman terletak di dekat jendela, jadi kau bisa membaca sambil menatap keluar jendela. Di sudut lain, sejajar dengan pintu, tampak enam atau tujuh lemari tinggi berisi buku-buku, juga pernak-pernik cantik milik anak-anak Ravenclaw. Di tengah ruangan ada dua sofa panjang yang setengah melingkar dengan sebuah meja kopi di tengahnya. Di dinding yang berhadapan dengan jendela tampak sebuah perapian besar yang bersih dan ada vas-vas berisi bunga-bunga musim semi yang memenuhi rak di atas perapian, rupanya anak-anak Ravenclaw suka mengoleksi bunga. Dan di ujung ruangan yang berhadapan dengan pintu tampaklah patung Rowena Ravenclaw yang menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit-langit ruangan, patung itu memakai mahkota aneh dan tersenyum suram mengerikan. Di kiri dan kanan patung itu ada dua tangga lebar yang berakhir pada pintu hitam mengkilat di atasnya, mungkin yang menuju kamar anak-anak laki-laki dan kamar anak-anak perempuan Ravenclaw.

Aku sadar bahwa aku sedang melongo karena anak-anak Ravenclaw yang duduk di sofa dan di kursi dekat jendela sekarang sedang memandangku.

"Aku mendengar kau meneriakkan nama Dustin Wood tadi, apakah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Lorcan, dia sedang berdiri di dekatku.

"_Well_, benar... Dustin Wood, di mana dia?" tanyaku, memandang berkeliling anak-anak yang masih memandangku dengan heran.

"Dia mungkin di atas, aku akan memanggilnya," kata Lorcan.

"Ya, thanks, Lorcan," kataku.

Dia tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju tangga sebelah kanan.

Benar kata Lily, Lorcan Scamander memang seratus kali lebih baik dari Lysander Scamander. Meskipun aku tidak tahu dengan pasti, namun dari tampangnya Lorcan memang kelihatannya lebih ramah.

Aku menunggu, menghindari pandangan anak-anak lain dan menatap bunga-bunga di atas rak perapian dengan tertarik. Oke, vas yang pertama mungkin adalah bunga daisy? Atau bunga petunia, ya? atau bunga teratai, tapi mana mungkin, bunga teratai kan di danau. Tetapi yang ada di vas kedua, aku yakin sekali adalah bunga krisan―

"Kau mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara.

Aku berpaling dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Dustin Wood. Nah, yang ini adalah bunga bangkai! Pikiranku _ngelantur_, sori, Diary... kita kembali pada Dustin Wood. Dia adalah cowok berbadan tinggi besar―wajar saja, dia kan tujuh belas tahun, mungkin delapan belas tahun―dengan rambut cokelat terang dan mata abu-abu. Rahangnya kuat dengan mulut yang lebar, pantas saja dia cerewet.

"Ya," jawabku. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Dom, dia pulang dari Hogsmeade dan langsung sakit?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Dustin Wood, memandangku seakan sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?"

"Apa yang harus dia katakan padaku?" tanyaku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau tidak tahu?" tanyaku curiga, sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti arti kata tidak tahu? Artinya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya."

"Bohong!" kataku keras.

"Ya, ampun," kata Dustin Wood, memutar bola matanya. "Apakah aku harus menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, bertatapan dengan mata abu-abunya, ingin melihat apakah dia benar-benar serius.

"Baiklah," kataku, menyerah. "Tapi ingat, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti kalau ternyata kau yang membuat Dom sakit."

Aku berjalan keluar ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw diiringi tatapan mata anak-anak Raveclaw. Setelah tiba di luar, aku segera turun tangga pualan menuju rumah sakit. Sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor, aku mempersiapkan kuping untuk menerima kuliah Madam Pomfrey tentang kesehatan sebentar lagi.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 16 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan**

**Waktu: Setelah makan siang**

Dear Diary,

Aku bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa Dom aneh, sudah sepanjang dua minggu ini dia bersikap aneh. Dia sering duduk di sudut perpustakaan, menatap keluar jendela dan tidak mendengarkan apa pun yang aku katakan. Meskipun kami sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga saat sarapan, dia seakan tidak ada bersama kami. Dia memang tertawa, namun tawanya bukan tawa yang biasa kudengar. Tawanya terasa hambar dan tanpa keriangan.

"Dom," kataku pelan, saat melihatnya sedang duduk di perpustakaan, menatap kosong buku yang terbuka di depannya.

"Oh... hai, Lucy," katanya tersenyum suram.

Aku duduk di depannya dan menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya sebelum aku sempat bertanya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Dom," kataku. "Kau bisa cerita padaku, kan? Aku adalah sahabatmu, sepupumu dan kita selalu bersama... Aku sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

Airmata Dom tiba-tiba mengalir, dan aku segera mengayunkan tongkat sihir menyulap sapu tangan di udara. Dom mengambilnya dan menyeka matanya.

Aku menunggu, melihatnya menghela nafas dan memberiku pandangan kuat, penuh tekad.

"Aku memang harus bercerita padamu, Lucy, agar perasaanku kembali lega dan aku bisa melupakan segalanya," katanya.

"Ya, katakan padaku, Dom, dan kau akan baik-baik saja nantinya," kataku, memberi semangat.

Dia membersit hidungnya, menghela nafas lagi dan berkata,

"Aku bertemu Terry di Hogsmeade saat kencan bersama Dustin."

"Apa?" aku benar-benar terkejut. "Jadi karena itu kau dan Dustin tidak lagi berkencan?"

"Ya," katanya suram. "Aku berkata pada Dustin bahwa saat ini perasaanku masih kacau dan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dulu."

"Kau masih mencintai Terry," kataku pelan, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta.

"Entahlah," kata Dom. "Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri... Aku sangat ingin melupakannya, namun pikiranku tidak melepaskanku untuk melupakannya. Aku selalu teringat padanya, aku memimpikannya, dan dia tidak pernah pergi dari pikiranku... Siang dan malam aku selalu teringat padanya..."

Aku memandangnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena aku bukanlah pakar cinta. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Dom selalu teringat akan Terry, mungkin saja Dom masih mencintai Terry. Orang kan pernah berkata kalau kita selalu teringat pada satu orang tertentu berarti kita menyukai orang itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lucy?" dia bertanya, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Bantu aku untuk melupakan Terry!"

"Er, yah aku―kurasa kau harus berkencan lagi dengan Dustin, berpelukan, berciuman dan cobalah untuk memikirkan Dustin sepanjang hari!" kataku tak yakin.

"Kurasa kau benar, Lucy," katanya, menghapus airmatanya. "Seharusnya, aku tidak menolak Dustin waktu itu."

"Yah," kataku ragu, tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Dustin nanti," kata Dom tersenyum.

Syukurlah kali ini benar-benar tersenyum!

Sambil memandangnya aku berpikir bahwa asalkan kita semangat kita bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk melupakan cinta.

"Dom, Lucy!" panggil Rose dari pintu perpustakaan.

"Shutt!" terdengar suara beberapa anak yang duduk di dekat pintu, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Maaf," kata Rose pelan, melewati meja-meja dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, saat dia tiba di dekatku.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini," katanya sambil mengeluarkan Witch Weekly edisi minggu ini dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di depan Dom.

"Kau menyuruhku membaca Witch Weekly?" tanya Dom tak paham, dia melirikku dan aku menggeleng.

"Baca halaman dua puluh dan kau akan mengerti!" kata Rose, mengangguk pada majalah itu.

Dom segera membuka halaman dua puluh, dan wajahnya berubah pucat setelah melihat halaman itu. Aku mendekatkan kepala dan ikut melihat. Tercengang, dan menyadari bahwa wajar saja Dom merasa shock karena di majalah itu terpampang fotonya bersama Terry, yang tampaknya telah direkayasa, karena di foto itu Dom menggunakan gaun pengantin putih dan Terry menggunakan tuxedo. Judul besar hitam di bawah foto itu tertulis,

**PERNIKAHAN RAHASIA TERRIUS KRUM**

**Terrius Krum yang dikabarkan telah menghilang itu sebenarnya telah melangsungkan pernikahan rahasia dengan Dominique Weasley, cinta pertamanya. Ini terbukti dengan pernyataan beberapa saksi yang pernah melihat keduanya di Hogsmeade dan pernyataan dari seseorang yang tidak mau menyebutkan namanya bahwa dia adalah saksi pernikahan mereka.**

"**Mereka masih sangat muda, tapi benar-benar bahagia dan tampak sekali saling mencintai," kata M, saksi yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya.**

**Dia dengan pasti meyakinkan bahwa Terrius Krum dan Dominique telah melangsungkan pernikahan dan nama mereka telah tercantum sebagai Mr dan Mrs Krum di Sommerst House.**

"**Itu tidak benar!" kata Victoire Weasley, kakak Dominique, saat ditemui di kantornya di tingkat tiga Kementrian Sihir. "Adikku masih di Hogwarts dan dia tidak menikah dengan siapa pun."**

**Hal yang sama dikemukakan Mrs Hermione Weasley, salah satu dari Golden Trio,**

"**Coba cek di Sommerst House, tidak ada yang bernama Dominique Krum di sana," katanya agak jengkel. "Kalau kalian memang ingin mencari berita tentang Krum, pergilah ke Bulgaria!"**

**Terrius Krum yang masih menghilang tidak bisa diminta keterangan, begitu juga Dominique Weasley yang katanya masih di Hogwarts.**

**Sementara seluruh dunia sihir mencarinya, Terrius Krum malah melakukan pernikahan rahasia. Apakah itu lebih penting dari proyek kemanusiaan Scamander Research Laboratory? Proyek yang―**

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Dom, berhenti membaca dan menyerahkan majalah itu padaku.

Aku mengambilnya dan melanjutkan membaca tentang proyek pengobataan Scamander Research Laboratory yang akan rugi jutaan Galleon kalau Terry tetap menghilang.

"―kami bahkan tidak berkencan, mengapa mereka mengaitkan aku dengan semua ini?" Dom memandang Rose dan aku dengan tidak percaya.

Aku mengembalikan majalah pada Rose dan memandang Dom. Wajahnya sudah berwarna lagi dan sekarang keningnya berkerut.

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya," katanya.

"Mereka tidak punya bahan tulisan tentang Terry karena itulah mereka mengaitkanmu dengan ini," kata Rose, memasukkan majalah kembali ke dalam tas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, memandang Dom dengan prihatin.

"Kurasa ya," kata Dom setelah beberapa saat. "Aku sedang memikirkan reaksi anak-anak lain tentang ini."

"Oh Dom, tak usah pedulikan tentang anak lain," kata Rose. "Kau ingat awal semester lalu, saat mereka mengira kau gila? Mereka juga akan melupakan ini setelah tiga hari."

"Anak-anak di sini memang percaya apa saja yang ditulis Prophet atau Witch Weekly," kataku sebal.

"Dom..." terdengar suara Louis, sedetik kemudian, dia, Fred dan James sudah bergabung dengan Dom, Rose dan aku.

"Anak-anak membicarakanmu di koridor, mereka bilang kau sudah menikah, benarkah?" tanya Louis.

Tak ada yang menjawab, tapi Rose segera mengeluarkan Witch Weekly lagi dan menyerahkannya pada Louis.

"Halaman 20," katanya, sementara Fred, James dan Louis mulai mendekatkan kepala untuk membaca.

"Bagaimana bisa ada artikel seperti ini?" kata Fred tidak percaya, setelah mereka selesai membaca.

Louis meletakkan majalah di meja dan kami semua memandang foto Dom dan Terry yang tampaknya sangat bahagia.

"Ini pasti gara-gara artikel sebelumnya, yang di Daily Prophet, ingat?" kata Rose.

Kami semua mengangguk, Rose melanjutkan,

"Foto-foto Dom dan Terry saat peluncuran perdana itu memang mencurigakan, karena itu mereka mengaitkan Dom dengan menghilangnya Terry. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, mereka kan tidak tahu alasan Terry menghilang, jadi mereka melibatkan Dom karena menghilang karena cinta merupakan alasan romantis yang menurut mereka akan disukai pembaca."

"Tetapi ini kan keterlaluan!" kata Fred. "Bagaimana, Dom?"

"Aku kan sudah pernah dikira gila, jadi tak apalah jika sekarang mereka mengira aku sudah menikah," kata Dom, mengangkat bahu memandang rak buku di depannya, sementara Louis memandangnya dengan prihatin.

"Ke mana sih Terry?" tanya James. "Kalau dia terus menghilang nama Dom akan selamanya dikaitkan dengannya."

"Sebenarnya..." kata Rose pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanyaku.

Kami semua memandangnya.

"Apakah menurut kalian ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Scamander Reasearch Laboratory?" tanya Rose, memandang kami dengan menantang. "Maksudku, mereka ingin menyebarkan berita-berita miring tentang Terry agar dia segera kembali dan meluruskan berita itu."

Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Menurutku Rose terlalu melebih-lebihkan, tidak mungkin Mr Scamander berbuat seperti itu, kan?

"Bisa jadi benar," kata James, mengangguk setuju. "Mereka akan rugi jutaan Galleon kalau Terry terus menghilang. Karena itu mereka memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membuat Terry kembali."

"Kalau ini benar, mereka sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan!" kata Louis, "melibatkan Dom dan―"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita melakukan sesuatu pada Scamander?" tanya James, tersenyum penuh semangat pada Fred.

"Yah, kita bisa diam-diam membakar kantor Scamander Research―"

"Jangan!" kata Dom tegas. "Aku tidak ingin kalian melakukan apa-apa."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak, James," katanya lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja... aku sudah pernah digosipkan gila, ingat? Aku akan bisa mengatasi gosip lain."

Dom memandang Fred, James dan Louis dengan tajam.

Aku memandang foto pernikahan Dom dan Terry dan berpikir bahwa orang memang akan melakukan apapun demi Galleon, bahkan penipuan.

Diary, walaupun aku memang suka Galleon, aku tidak akan melakukan penipuan untuk mendapatkannya. Aku tidak akan membuat orang lain menderita hanya untuk mendapatkan Galleon, aku akan selalu bersyukur dengan Galleon secukupnya yang aku miliki.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 21 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Hog's Head**

**Waktu: 11.18 – 1 am**

Dear Diary,

Aku duduk tegak memandang kartu As Ruit dan King Klaver di tanganku. Sementara di meja bertebaran Sepuluh Klaver, Delapan Klaver, Dua Skop, dan King Ruit. Bandarnya, penyihir bercadar hijau, sebentar lagi akan membuang kartu terakhir. Laki-laki bertopeng biru di depanku ini sedang memandangku, menunggu. Aku memandang kartu lagi dan berpikir cepat; aku akan menang karena ada King, tapi bagaimana kalau dia punya double King? Kalau itu terjadi dialah yang akan memenangkan taruhan, dan aku akan kalah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Suara orang-orang yang bermain judi di sekitar kami, suara pemabuk yang mulai menyanyi seperti orang gila dan digabung dengan suara Celestina Warbeck dari stereo kuno, _Kaucuri Hatiku dengan Mantra_, membuat konsentrasiku buyar. Bagaimana aku bisa memenangkan perjudian ini kalau seperti ini?

_Oh hatiku yang malang, ke mana perginya_

_Dia meninggalkanku karena mantra._

_Dan kini setelah kau cabik-cabik hatiku_

_Kumohon kembalikanlah dia padaku..._

Sial, mengapa sih, Stan, sangat menyukai Celestina Warbeck? Aku harus bilang padanya untuk tidak lagi memutar lagu Celestina Warbeck.

"Ayolah, _Mister!_" kata si topeng biru terdengar tak sabar, memainkan jari-jarinya di meja.

_Mister?_

Oke, ini memang bukan kejutan. Penyihir-penyihir di Hog's Head ini tidak tahu aku adalah perempuan. Aku memang pandai menyamar, lebih pandai dari pada Dom, tentunya. Topeng hijau, jubah pria berwarna hijau panjang yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku, rambut merah sebahu yang diikat biasa dengan karet gelang dan sepatu olahraga tua. Penampilan itu berhasil menipu semua orang.

Kembali pada permainan kartu yang mempertaruhkan 500 Galleon, seluruh simpananku, hasil kerjaku selama empat bulan ini sebagai pelayan minuman di Hog's Head.

"_All in_!" kataku, mempertaruhkan seluruh koinku.

Aku memang harus bertaruh, inilah yang namanya perjudian, kita harus bertaruh untuk memperoleh kemenangan. Aku tahu aku memang selalu kalah, tapi selalu ada pekerjaan untukku dari Stanley, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan aku tak ber-Galleon.

"_Call!_" kata si topeng biru mempertaruhkan jumlah koin yang sama denganku.

Si bandar membuang kartu terakhir yang ternyata adalah Lima Klaver.

Aku mendesah, berharap dalam hati bahwa kartu si topeng biru bukan double King. Memandang si topeng biru, aku mengangguk dan kami sama-sama membuka kartu kami masing-masing.

"_Flush!_" katanya senang.

_Apa? Flush? Mana mungkin?_

Ternyata memang Flush, kartunya adalah As Klaver dan Jack Klaver.

_Sial, kalah lagi!_

Dengan kesal, aku mendorong koin taruhanku ke arahnya dan meninggalkan bangku menuju bar. Aku memang tidak pernah menang sejak pertama kali memutuskan untuk mencoba berjudi tiga tahun yang lalu. Selalu saja kalah dan selalu saja kehabisan Galleon. Jangan menganggpaku penjudi berat, Diary, ini hanya untuk kesenangan saja. Jangan pikir bahwa aku datang berjudi setiap malam, tidak, mana aku punya Galleon sebanyak itu. Aku datang ke sini untuk kerja, Stanley selalu memberiku pekerjaan; menjadi pelayan bar menggantikan dia, waitress, pembersih penginapan dan kadang jadi bandar judi. Lumayan, seminggu lima belas Galleon!

Aku sangat suka Galleon dan juga sangat royal di meja judi. Aku suka mempertaruhkan seluruh simpananku, tidak seperti Molly yang sangat pelit soal Galleon. Berbicara tentang Molly, dia adalah anak kesayangan dalam keluarga, sama halnya dengan Victoire. Dan, aku adalah anak terbuang dalam keluarga sama halnya dengan Dom. Karena itulah kami berteman, sangat akrab melebihi apa pun juga. Dom adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti bagaimana aku, dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti bagaimana dia. Aku tahu bagaimana menderitanya dia karena mencintai Spikey yang adalah Terrius Krum.

Aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi melihat Dom yang begitu sengsara karena cinta aku sadar bahwa mencintai seseorang itu ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak berharap bahwa satu saat nanti aku akan menderita karena cinta, bukan itu, aku tahu ada cinta yang juga sangat membahagiakan. Lihat saja Julian dan Molly atau Victoire dan Teddy, juga orangtua kami, mereka saling mencintai dan kukira tetap akan mencintai sampai selamanya.

"Kalah lagi?" tanya Stanley, saat aku duduk di depannya, sementara dia melap gelas dengan sebuah kain cokelat.

Aku memperhatikan kain itu dan sadar bahwa warna aslinya bukan cokelat, tapi karena kain itu tidak pernah dicuci sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Menjijikan!

"Ya," kataku mengalihkan pandangan dari kain cokelat menjijikan itu.

"Kehabisan Galleon?" dia bertanya, menyimpan gelas di meja dan mengambil gelas lain untuk dilap.

"Ada pekerjaan, kan?" tanyaku.

"Ada," jawabnya. "Kalau kau suka."

"Aku suka, Stan, aku butuh Galleon," jawabku. "Aku akan datang setiap malam untuk membersihkan penginapan."

"Bukan, bukan itu!" Stanley menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Pekerjaan ini lebih bergengsi dan lebih membutuhkan ketelitian, kecerdasan dan tentu saja lebih banyak Galleon," kata Stanley.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak yakin. Stan tidak pernah memberiku pekerjaan yang bayarannya di atas 15 Galleon.

"Ya," kata Stanley, mengangguk senang. "Kau mau tidak?"

"Mau," kataku cepat. "Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi orangnya ada di atas, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan membawamu ke atas."

"Orangnya?"

"Ya, orang lain yang akan memberimu pekerjaan, bukan aku."

Aku berpikir cepat, kalau orang lain yang memberiku pekerjaan, pasti pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaan berat. Lagi pula Stanley bilang bahwa pekerjaan ini membutuhkan ketelitian dan kecerdasan. Bagaimana kalau―

"Tetapi, aku tidak disuruh untuk membunuh orang, kan?" tanyaku khawatir, aku menyerah kalau pekerjaannya adalah menjadi pembunuh bayaran.

"Mana mungkin," kata Stanley, kemudian tertawa. "Mau ikut ke atas?"

"Baiklah..." kataku.

Stanley tersenyum riang, menyimpan gelasnya dan membawaku menaiki tangga kayu yang berderit di setiap anak tangga. Kami terus naik atas dan tiba di sebuah ruang keluarga berpenerangan remang-remang, yang sama kusamnya seperti bar di bawah; karpetnya berdebu tebal, perapiannya kotor dan sofanya adalah sofa lama yang tampaknya sekeras batu. Di sofa itu sekarang, duduk seorang laki-laki berjubah dan bertopeng hitam yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan rambutnya, kecuali mata dan mulutnya.

"Aku menginginkan pemuda yang tegap, bukan pemuda lemah seperti dia," kata laki-laki bertopeng hitam itu, memandangku dengan mencela.

Suaranya terdengar berat dan agak aneh, tapi aku tahu bahwa laki-laki ini menggunakan Mantra Pengubah Suara sama dengan semua orang yang ada datang Hog's Head.

"Hanya dia yang bisa kuperoleh," kata Stanley tak sabar, duduk di depan laki-laki bertopeng hitam, lalu memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku duduk di dekat Stanley.

"Apakah tidak ada pemuda lain di luar sana?"

"Banyak, tapi cuma dia yang bersedia..." kata Stanley, menatap si topeng hitam. "Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan dan kau bisa memberinya pekerjaan. Apanya yang salah?"

"Dia kelihatannya sangat lemah," si topeng hitam mengamatiku lagi, sedangkan aku duduk tegak di tempat, berusaha tampak seperti pemuda yang tangguh.

"Dia sudah pernah melakukan berbagai pekerjaan, seperti menjadi kurir perdagangan permata ilegal dan pengintaian terhadap orang-orang terkenal."

_Kurir permata ilegal dan pengintaian terhadap orang-orang terkenal?_

Yang benar saja! Aku memandang Stanley dan dia menyuruhku diam dengan sudut matanya. Si topeng hitam segera mengamatiku dengan kurang yakin.

"Baik," katanya, memandangku "Siapa namamu? Aku menginginkan nama asli bukan nama samaran."

"Aku harus tahu dulu apa pekerjaannya... Aku tidak mau memberikan namaku dan ternyata nanti aku tidak jadi bekerja untukmu," kataku tegas.

Aku tidak mau tertipu bisa saja laki-laki ini adalah utusan Dad untuk mengawasiku, atau laki-laki ini adalah SAI (Spy Auror Intelengence) yang ditugaskan untuk mengamati bar ini sebelum penggebrekan oleh para Auror.

Dia memandangku sesaat, kemudian melemparkan sebuah potret di atas meja. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat gambar seorang pemuda bermata hitam dan berkacamata yang sangat kukenal.

"Terrius Krum?"

"Ya, itu dia," kata si topeng hitam. "Aku ingin kau mencari Terrius Krum."

"Er―"

Jujur saja, aku tidak berbakat mencari orang. Dulu waktu kecil, aku memang selalu tahu di mana Molly bersembunyi, tapi itu kan karena dia membawa-bawa bau lemon. Bagaimana aku bisa mengendus Terry, sedangkan aku tidak tahu dia pakai parfum apa? Lagi pula, sangat tidak mungkin aku mengedusnya, jika jarak Terry ribuan kilometer dari sini.

"Biaya perjalanan dan transportasinya adalah 2000 Galleon dan aku akan menambahkannya 2000 Galleon lagi kalau kau berhasil menemukan Terry," lanjut si topeng hitam setelah melihat keraguanku.

_4000 Galleon sekali kerja? _

Uangku akan jauh lebih banyak dari simpanan Molly, tapi apa katanya tadi? Biaya perjalanan dan biaya transportasi?

"Biaya perjalanan?" ulangku, meletakkan foto Terry di meja.

"Benar," katanya. "Kau akan membutuhkan biaya perjalanan, karena perjalanan ini membutuhkan biaya dan―"

"Sebenarnya kau menyuruhku mencarinya di mana?" tanyaku menyelanya.

"Aku baru akan menjelaskan," katanya agak jengkel.

Aku diam.

"Jadi, kami baru saja mendapat kabar dari SAI bahwa Terry sedang bersembunyi di dunia Muggle," kata si topeng hitam lagi. "Dunia Muggle itu sangat luas dan akan susah bagi kita untuk mencarinya meskipun ada beberapa penyihir yang bergabung dengan FBI dan CIA―"

"FBI dan CIA?" tanyaku bingung.

Apakah itu nama penyakit?

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyelaku," kata si topeng hitam jengkel.

"Maaf, silakan lanjutkan!"

"―Tapi kita tidak bisa berharap banyak pada mereka. Dan, sementara SIA bekerja, kami juga membutuhkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi," kata si topeng hitam. "Nah, di sinilah kami membutuhkanmu, kau harus menyamar sebagai pemuda Muggle biasa yang sedang berlibur dan memasang mata, mengawasi dan mencari informasi apa pun tentang kejadian aneh yang terjadi di dunia Muggle. Maksudku begini, Krum adalah penyihir, dia bisa menyamar sebagai orang lain, seorang Muggle, dan menjalani hidup Muggle itu atau bisa saja dia tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri dan berkeliaran di dunia Muggle. Yang harus kalian lakukan lakukan adalah mencari informasi. Sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?"

"Ada!" kataku cepat. "Apa tepatnya yang anda maksudkan dengan informasi?"

"Kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti pembicaraan para tetangga bahwa tetangga mereka yang lain agak sedikit berubah, atau teman kantor seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghilang, atau seseorang yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan sangat cepat dan masih banyak hal-hal lain yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan tongkat sihir..."

"Itukan bisa di mana saja," kataku. "Aku tidak mungkin berkeliling dunia dan bertanya pada semua Muggle apakah tetangganya aneh atau tidak."

"Tidak, kau tidak pergi berkeliling dunia karena kau cuma pergi ke satu tempat."

"Di mana?"

"Bisa bahasa Italia?"

"Tidak... aku cuma tahu _si _yang artinya ya, dan _Grazie_ yang artinya terima kasih," kataku. "Aku bukan ahli bahasa, Mol―er, maksud temankulah yang bisa berbagai bahasa."

"Tidak apa-apa, karena rekanmu sangat pandai berbahasa Italia."

"Rekan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, jadi masih ada orang lain selain kau... dia adalah pemuda yang sama sepertimu dan sudah bersedia untuk pergi ke Italia."

"Dan misalnya aku setuju pergi ke Italia, bagaimana aku bisa mencari Terry―er, Krum? Italia kan bukan negara kecil... Apakah aku harus bertanya pada Muggle-Muggle Italia apakah tetangganya aneh?"

"Kau tidak perlu berkeliling Italia, karena kami telah menempatkan pemuda-pemuda lain di seluruh provinsinya. Kau dan rekanmu hanya perlu pergi ke Venesia."

"Berapa biaya yang kau keluarkan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Kalau memang dia menyewa banyak pemuda berarti dia adalah orang kaya.

"Biaya yang aku keluarkan bukan urusanmu, aku hanya perlu pekerjaanmu beres."

"Apakah kau dari Scamander Research Laboratory?" tanyaku curiga, hanya mereka yang mau mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk mendapatkan Terry.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti setelah kita tiba di Venesia. Masih ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak..." jawabku datar.

"Sekarang kita tiba pada penjelasana utama," katanya, mengeluarkan tiga foto lain dari jubah hitam.

Aku mengambil ke tiga foto itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama, tidak ada satu pun yang kukenal karena mereka semua bertampang orang asing.

"Itu adalah tiga orang yang harus kalian awasi," katanya lagi. "Kami curiga salah satu dari mereka adalah Krum dan bisa juga bukan. Tugas kalian adalah bertanya pada tetangga-tetangga mereka tentang apa saja. Kalau bisa bertemanlah dengan mereka dan cari informasi, kalau kalian terlibat masalah kalian bisa memanggil SAI yang akan di tempatkan di wilayah Venesia. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat masalah... Kalau kalian yakin dia Krum kalian juga harus segera memanggil SAI..."

"Kau ingin langsung menangkap Terry―er, Krum, seperti penjahat?" aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku. Biar bagaimanapun aku mengenal Terry dan dia tidak bersalah apa-apa, dia cuma ingin menyendiri, masa seseorang tidak bisa dibiarkan berlibur selama setahun kalau dia mau.

"Duduk lagi!" perintahnya.

Aku duduk.

"Kami tidak akan menangkapnya, kami hanya akan meyakinkannya untuk kembali bekerja karena seluruh dunia sihir membutuhkannya. Proyek ramuan pengobatan itu harus dilanjutkan."

"Kapan aku berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Awal liburan musim panas... dan ingat di sana kau adalah Muggle, kau hanya bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir bila keadaannya sangat genting," katanya. "Satu hal lagi, kau bisa menghubungi SAI yang ditugaskan di Venesia dengan Mantra Patronus."

"Baiklah," kataku.

Dia mengeluarkan kantong uang dari sakunya, melemparkannya ke arahku.

"Kau harus menukar Galleon itu di Gringgots dengan mata uang Euro. Ingat, Euro! Itu adalah mata uang yang dipakai oleh Muggle-Muggle Eropa," katanya, setelah aku membuka kantong uang dan melihat koin-koin emas berkilau di dalamnya. "Aku tidak tahu berapa Euro yang sama dengan satu Galleon, tapi aku rasa uang ini akan cukup untukmu berkeliaran di Venesia selama dua bulan lebih."

"Jadi misiku ini hanya sampai musim panas berakhir?"

"Ya, kita harus menemukan Krum sebelum musim panas berakhir, karena proyek ramuan pengobatan ini tidak bisa menunggu," katanya. "Kalau kau dan rekanmu yang berhasil menemukan Terry, aku akan memberikan 2000 Galleon untuk masing-masing orang."

"Baik," kataku, mengantongi kantong uang, sementara si topeng hitam mengambil ketiga foto tadi dan foto Terry yang berada di atas meja dan menyimpannya kembali ke balik jubahnya.

"Jadi, kalau kita sudah sepakat, aku ingin tahu nama aslimu."

"Aku akan memberitahu nama asliku saat kita bertemu di Venesia," kataku, mengulang apa yang telah dia katakan sebelumnya. "Dan aku tidak akan menipumu, aku akan tetap pergi ke Venesia..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menipuku, kau tidak muncul di Venesia dan membawa kabur uangku?"

"Aku bersedia melakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar bersamamu, dan aku bersedia mati kalau aku melanggar sumpah."

Si topeng hitam itu menatapku dengan tajam, aku tidak tahu warna matanya di ruangan yang remang-remang, tapi aku tahu dia sedang mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri apakah aku bisa dipercaya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," katanya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. "Ini tiketmu..."

"Tiket? Tiket apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tiket pesawat... Kau harus naik pesawat di London Heathrow Airport―"

"Naik pesawat?"

"Ya, benda besar milik Muggle yang bisa terbang dan―"

"Aku tahu apa itu pesawat," kataku jengkel "Tetapi kenapa harus pesawat, mengapa aku tidak menggunakan portkey?"

Orang ini menyuruhku naik pesawat sedangkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya naik pesawat.

"Kau adalah Muggle, ingat? Kalian harus bertingkah sebagai Muggle sejak dari London... kau dan rekanmu adalah dua pemuda Inggris yang sedang berlibur ke Venesia... Dan kita akan bertemu lagi di Caffe Florian..."

"Caffè Florian?"

"Itu adalah sebuah caffe house dan aku akan menginap di sana, tapi kau dan rekanmu harus mencari penginapan murah di sekitar Grand Canal."

Aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu semua nama tempat yang baru saja dikatakannya, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana letak London Heathrow Airport, padahal aku tinggal di London.

"Kau akan bertemu rekanmu di bandara," katanya. "Dia berambut cokelat terang dan bermata abu-abu, dia akan memakai baju kaos hitam dan jeans biru."

"Baik," kataku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang akan kau pakai supaya aku bisa memberitahunya bagaimana penampilanmu?"

"Er, aku akan pakai kaos hijau dan jeans hitam," kataku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Venesia," katanya, meninggalkanku dan Stanley yang sejak tadi diam saja di ruang keluarga yang suram.

"Bagus, kan?" kata Stanley.

"Entahlah, Stan," kataku bingung.

Dan ini memang benar-benar membingungkan, bagaimana kalau dia tahu bahwa aku bukan pemuda seperti yang dipikirkannya, tapi seorang gadis, Lucy Weasley, anak kepala Departement Pengaturan Hukum Sihir. Lalu apa yang akan kukatakan pada Mom dan Dad?

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 23 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Kelas kosong lantai enam**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam.**

Dear Diary,

Aku dalam masalah besar sekarang, seharusnya aku tidak gampang tergoda hanya dengan iming-iming 4000 Galleon. Aku sudah menerima 2000 Galleon dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimana caranya aku menyamar sebagai cowok? Sedangkan orang-orang akan langsung tahu bahwa aku adalah Weasley. Tetapi, aku harus melakukan tugasku dengan baik, dan tentu saja sepupu-sepupuku tersayang akan dengan senang hati membantuku. Lagi pula misi ini adalah untuk menemukan Terry, kalau Terry ditemukan Dom bisa terbebas dari gosip mengerikan bahwa dia sudah menikah.

Sekarang dia sedang memandangku dari seberang meja bundar; matanya memandangku dengan bertanya. Jelas sekali bahwa dia tidak tahu mengapa aku mengumpulkan anak-anak di tempat pertemuan yang biasa.

"Jadi?" dia bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka, Fred, Roxy, James, Louis, Rose dan Al masuk.

"Mana Lily dan Hugo?" tanyaku, pada Al dan Rose.

"Sebentar lagi mereka ke sini," jawab Rose, lalu duduk berdampingan dengan Al.

"Mengapa kita tidak melibatkan Molly dalam pertemuan ini, Lucy?" tanya James.

"Dia hanya akan menganggu," jawabku. "Kurasa kita saja sudah cukup, seperti misi sebelumnya."

"Oke," kata James. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus menunggu Lily dan Hugo dulu," jawabku.

Tidak ada yang berkomentar lagi. Dom terus memandangku, sementara aku mengalihkan pandangan. Fred, James dan Louis mulai berbicara tentang Quidditch; Rose dan Al berbicara tentang Merilyn Markham yang akhirnya putus dengan Al; dan Roxy memandang tembok batu sambil merenung.

"Kurasa kita akan bisa memenangkan liga Quidditch tahun ini, kita tinggal melawam Slytherin," kata James.

"Yah, tapi pertandingan Ravenclaw dan Slytherin akan jadi pertandingan yang seru―"

"Yah, dia menamparku dan―"

"Apa, Al?" tanyaku, memusatkan pandanganku pada Al. "Siapa yang menamparmu?"

Fred, James dan Louis sudah berhenti berbicara tentang Quidditch dan Roxy sudah berhenti ngelamun, sekarang mereka semua sedang memandang Al.

"Yah, aku―Merilyn―er―"

"Merilyn melihatnya berciuman dengan Grace Nutley di Aula Depan," kata Rose, membantu.

"Al, pantas saja anak-anak memanggilmu playboy Hogwarts," kata James.

"Bagaimana denganmu, James, siapa cewekmu?" tanya Rose.

Wajah James berubah muram.

"Aku tidak punya pacar," jawab James.

"Oh ayolah, James, Lucy bilang dia melihatmu berciuman dengan cewek pirang di koridor lantai lima," kata Roxy.

James memandangku dan aku membuang muka.

"Dia bukan apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa?" tanya Roxy jengkel. "Kalau ada cowok yang berani bilang bahwa aku bukan apa-apa, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Er, aku―"

"Maaf, maaf, kami terlambat."

Pintu sudah terbuka lagi, Lily dan Hugo muncul dan langsung duduk di kursi-kursi kosong di antara aku dan Dom.

"Kami menghindari Lysander," kata Hugo.

"Brengsek itu ingin tahu kami pergi ke mana," kata Lily, dia memandang James. "James, bisakah sekali-kali aku pinjam Jubah Gaib aku ingin bersembunyi agar Lysander tidak melihatku."

"Baiklah semuanya," kataku cepat, menyela James yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Mereka semua memandangku, aku menghela nafas dan berkata,

"Kalian pasti ingin tahu mengapa aku selalu ke Hog's Head hampir setiap malam."

"Kau akan memberitahu kami?" tanya Dom tampak tak percaya.

"Ya, memang sudah saatnya kau memberitahu kami, Lucy, karena sebenarnya Fred dan aku berniat menguntitmu," kata James, nyengir.

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Oke, Lucy, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di Hog's Head?" tanya Louis.

"Aku kerja," jawabku singkat.

"Kerja?" Fred memandangku dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau mendapat 50 Galleon sebulan dari Uncle Percy dan kau masih perlu bekerja?" tanya tanya Roxy tak percaya.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak bekerja sepanjang waktu," kataku. "Aku suka bekerja dan aku suka mendapatkan Galleon."

"Kau kerja apa?" tanya Rose.

"Banyak," kataku. "Waitress, pelayanan bar, pelayan kamar, bandar dan―"

"Bandar?" tanya Dom. "Nah itu, aku sudah mencurigaimu dari dulu, kau berjudi, kan?"

"Lucy!" yang lain memandangku dengan sangat terkejut.

"Dengar, aku hanya sesekali melakukannya dan―dan aku selalu kalah," kataku.

"Pantas saja kau selalu tidak punya Galleon," kata Dom lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungan pekerjaanmu dengan kita berkumpul di sini?" tanya Al. "Kau tidak terlibat utang ribuan Galleon, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu," kataku cepat, menenangkan sepupu-sepupuku yang berwajah cemas.

"Lalu apa?"

"Begini," kataku memandang mereka semua. "Aku menerima pekerjaan yang lumayan menarik, namun agak sulit."

Tidak ada yang berkomentar, semua menunggu.

"Dan bayaran pekerjaan ini adalah 4000 Galleon."

"4000 Galleon?" tanya Louis tak percaya.

"Apa pekerjaanya?" tanya Rose cemas.

"Aku harus jadi Muggle dan pergi ke Italia, tepatnya Venesia, untuk menemukan seseorang musim panas ini."

"Kau ingin kami membantumu memohon pada Uncle Percy agar melepaskanmu ke Italia?" tanya Dom, tampak tak yakin.

Walaupun aku akan membayarnya seribu Galleon, dia tidak akan mau memohon pada Dad.

"Bukan itu," kataku. "Aku ingin kalian terlibat karena orang yang aku cari ini adalah orang yang kita kenal."

"Siapa?" tanya Dom.

"Terry."

"Terry?" ulang Louis.

"Ya, Terrius Krum," aku memandang Dom, yang mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Jadi orang ini, aku tidak mengenalnya karena dia memakai topeng, ingin aku pergi ke Venesia sebagai Muggle dan mencari Terry. Aku memberitahu kalian semua karena aku ingin kalian membantuku."

Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Kau ingin kami membantu apa?"

"Orang itu menyangka bahwa aku adalah laki-laki," kataku.

"Kau ingin salah seorang dari kami menggantikanmu?" tanya James.

"Bukan itu," kataku. "Aku ingin kalian membantuku agar bisa menyamar sebagai laki-laki."

"Ya ampun, Lucy!" kata Lily. "Kupikir kau memang sedang terlibat dalam masalah besar."

"Kau bisa menggunakan mantra penyamar, Dom," kata Roxy, mengusulkan.

"Tetapi itu agak ribet," kata Rose, berpikir cepat. "Menurutku, kau hanya perlu meminum ramuan Polijus. Maksudku, kau membuat ramuan Polijus banyak-banyak dan memanggil rambut seorang cowok―paling bagus cowok Muggle dari desa Ottery St Catchpole, karena tidak ada yang akan mengenalmu―dan kau bisa ke Italia tanpa kuatir lagi, tapi kau harus memastikan bahwa persediaan ramuan Polijusmu cukup untuk sepanjang musim panas."

"Rose, ide bagus," kataku senang, memandangnya dengan penuh terima kasih. Tidak ada ruginya memiliki sepupu cerdas.

"Yah," kata Al. "tetapi akan sulit sekali membuat ramuan Polijus, itu membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan dan kau harus segera berangkat musim panas ini."

"Aku bisa membelinya," kataku cepat, tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang menjualnya, kan?" kata Rose.

"Ada," kataku tersenyum senang. "Banyak sekali transaksi ramuan ilegal di Hog's Head, aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah."

"Tapi kau perlu uang, tentu harganya akan sangat mahal," kata Roxy.

"Aku lupa bilang pada kalian bahwa aku sudah mendapat 2000 Galleon sebagai uang muka."

"Kalau begitu beres," kata Fred. "Kau hanya perlu berangkat dan―"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku ingin beberapa dari kalian ikut bersamaku..." kataku, memandang Dom. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri, dan bagaimana kalau aku hilang di Italia?"

"Kau tidak mungkin hilang, Lucy," kata Roxy. "Aku sebenarnya mau saja ikut bersamamu, tapi kami―Fred, James, Louis dan aku―telah berjanji pada Uncle Charlie untuk mengunjunginya di Rumania."

"Aku ingin sekali ikut, Lucy, tapi Dad mungkin tidak akan mengijinkan aku pergi," kata Rose, kemudian memandang Al.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Uncle Ron," kataku. "Rose, kurasa aku akan memerlukanmu nanti... maksudku aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia Muggle, sedangkan kau pasti tahu banyak, kau kan sering mengunjungi kakak dan nenek Muggle-mu... dan Al, aku juga memerlukan dukunganmu!"

Rose memandang Al.

"Baiklah," kata Al. "Aku ikut, tapi kau juga harus membujuk Mom dan Dad agar aku bisa pergi ke Italia."

"Oke," kataku tersenyum, lalu memandang Dom. "Dom?"

Dom memandang tembok di belakangku.

"Ayolah, Dom, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku tidak mungkin pergi sendiri ke Italia tanpamu."

"Bagaimana biaya perjalanannya?" tanya Dom.

"Aku akan menanggung semuanya," kataku senang.

"Aku juga ingin ke Italia," kata Lily.

"Aku juga," kata Hugo.

"Kalian berdua tinggal di Inggris," kata James.

"Ayolah, kami juga ingin ke Italia," kata Lily.

"Lily, Hugo, kalian baru saja dua belas tahun, Aunt Hermione dan Aunt Ginny tentu tidak akan melepaskan kalian ke mana-mana tanpa mereka," kataku.

"Yah," kata Lily.

Hugo mengangguk.

Aku memandang Dom, Rose dan Al dengan senyum cemerlang, aku tahu musim panas tahun depan adalah musim panas yang penuh petualangan.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! See you in KNG 4 chapter 2**

**Riwa Rambu ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 1; Putri, ochan Malfoy, Rise, DarkBlueSong, SpiritSky, Cecilia Chang, Nafau Chance, bluish3107, megu takuma, zean's malfoy, SeiraAiren, widy, Reader Biasa, Devia Purwanti, Atacchan, CN Bluetory, Vallerina Lovegood:D**

**Tentang rekan Lucy: ada di chapter ini; tentang KNG berikutnya: KNG 5 Fred, KNG 6 Roxy, q bikin KNG sesuai urutan umurnya; tentang typo: thanks, q kan cek-cek lg sblum posting:D**

* * *

**Selamat membaca chapter 2 dan review (apa saja), ya!**

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 4: SEBENARNYA AKU CEWEK**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Sabtu 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: London Heathrow Airport**

**Waktu: 10. 15 – 11 pm**

Dear Diary,

_Buongiorno, come stai?_

Tadi itu adalah bahasa Italia yang artinya _Selamat siang, apa kabar?_ Itu adalah kata-kata yang aku pelajari dari kursus kilat bersama Molly dengan biaya lima Sickle sejam. Bayangkan dia meminta lima Sickle pada adiknya sendiri, benar-benar keterlaluan! Tetapi lumayanlah aku sudah bisa beberapa kata seperti, _Io sono Lucy, piacere di conocerla_, yang artinya, _saya Lucy senang berkenalan dengan anda_. Oke, jangan tertawa! Aku tahu propounciation-ku tidak sebagus Molly, tapi aku sedang berusaha, kan?

Lalu, mengenai _Io sono Lucy _tadi sebenarnya sangat salah karena saat ini aku bukan lagi Lucy. Aku adalah Luke Spencer (Spencer adalah nama gadis Mom), cowok tinggi berambut pirang halus dengan mata cokelat jernih, dan berbaju kaos hijau dan jeans hitam. Aku telah meminum ramuan Polijus dosis besar berisi rambut seorang cowok Muggle dari desa Ottery St Catchpole, yang diambil James dengan mantra panggil. Kami telah membubuhkan helain-helain rambut itu dalam dua botol besar ramuan Polijus yang telah kubeli dengan harga 200 Galleon di pasar gelap Hog's Head. Dua botol ramuan ini akan membantuku bertahan dalam dua bulan liburan musim panas.

Diary, kurasa aku pasti sangat tampan, lihat saja dua cewek yang duduk di pojokan terminal ini, mereka telah sepuluh kali melirikku dalan lima belas menit ini. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa cowok tampan sepertiku bepergian sendirian, tapi banyak Muggle yang bekergian sendirian. Lihat saja, orang berambut gimbal yang duduk di empat kursi di sebelah kananku, lalu cowok keriting di belakangku, dan masih banyak lagi kalau mata Muggle-ku mampu melihat mereka seantero terminal.

Saat ini, aku memang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu terminal lima Heathrow Airport untuk naik pesawat Boeing 747SP yang langsung menuju Marco polo International Airport di Venete Region, tempat kota Venesia berada. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku tahu banyak tentang Marco Polo Airport, Venete Region dan sebagainya. Itu karena sepupuku yang sangat baik hati, Rose, telah membuat catatan singkat tentang kota Venesia untukku. Dan saat ini aku sedang membacanya lagi.

_**KOTA VENESIA**_

_**Terletak di sebelah timur laut Italia. Kota ini terdiri dari 118 pulau kecil yang dipisahkan oleh canal dan dihubungkan dengan jembatan yang berjumlah 409 di seluruh kota. Transportasinya adalah gondola kalau kita ingin bepergian di sekitar kota, dan kita harus naik bus air atau **__**vaporet**__**ti (perahu motor)**__** kalau kita ingin pergi ke pulau yang agak jauh. Di sana kita akan sulit sekali menemukan mobil karena wilayahnya terdiri oleh air.**_

"Karena itulah, Venesia di sebut kota air," kata suara halus di sampingku.

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat satu dari dua cewek Muggle tadi sudah menghampiriku. Cewek ini berambut hitam panjang dengan mata hijau yang jernih. Jelas sekali cewek Muggle ini telah ikut membaca catatan Rose selama beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Oh," kataku segera, melipat catatan dan memasukkannya ke saku jeansku.

"Kau mau ke Venesia?" tanya si cewek Muggle.

"Ya," jawabku, tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kenalkan aku Sara," dia menjabat tanganku. "Dan di sana itu adalah temanku, Linda," dia melambai pada temannya di pojokan yang tersenyum dan aku balas tersenyum. "Kami hendak ke Roma, lalu ke Milan dan kami mungkin akan singgah di Venesia kalau ada waktu. Kau bisa memberikan alamat hotelmu, sehingga kalau kami benar-benar ke Venesia, kami bisa mengunjungimu."

"Oh―"

Ya, ampun, cewek ini, dia bahkan belum tahu siapa namaku dan apa tujuanku ke Venesia, tetapi dia sudah menanyakan alamat hotelku!

Dia masih memandangku dan aku merasa tubuhku seakan tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan karena aku gugup atau mati rasa, tapi karena tubuh ini. Aku belum terbiasa dengan tubuh cowok ini, maklum saja, aku kan cewek dan aku baru 30 menit yang lalu meminum ramuan Polijus itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Sara memandangku.

"Er, namaku, Luke―Luke Spencer," jawabku. "Aku sedang menunggu temanku dan aku belum tahu kami akan menginap di mana."

"Kalau begitu aku minta nomor teleponmu saja," kata Sara, mengeluarkan sebuah benda segi empat pipih berlayar dengan tombol-tombol kecil. Dan sekarang dia sedang memencet tombol-tombol itu sambil memandang layarnya.

"Nomor telepon?" ulangku tak mengerti.

"Ya," katanya, masih memencet tombol benda segi empat pipih itu.

_Apa sih yang dimaksudnya dengan telepon?_

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah ikut kelas Telaah Muggle karena menurutku kelas itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Namun, di saat-saat seperti ini aku merasa bahwa kelas itu mungkin berguna. Aku bukannya menyesal tentang hal ini, aku hanya merasa kesal. Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah menyesal, aku adalah pribadi yang bisa menerima semua yang terjadi dengan tangan terbuka tanpa penyesalan. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, meskipun aku telah menghabiskan ratusan Galleon untuk berjudi, meninju cowok-cowok Hogwarts yang keterlaluan, atau hanya mendapat tiga OWL, yang menyebabkan Dad marah besar.

Kau mungkin mengira aku adalah cewek bodoh, Di, dan kalau mau jujur, keadaanku memang seperti itu. Aku adalah yang paling bodoh dalam keluarga. Kemampuan otakku memang di bawah rata-rata, tidak seperti ayah dan kakakku, Molly, yang keduanya memiliki volume otak jauh di atas rata-rata. Kurasa aku lebih mirip ibuku. Mom bukan orang pintar, dia kadang-kadang sering lupa bagaimana caranya melipat kaos kaki dengan tongkat sihir. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa menikah dengan Dad yang perfeksionis,

Karena aku bodoh, aku berusaha untuk terlihat bersemangat dan ceria, agar orang-orang tidak tahu aku bodoh. Saking semangatnya cowok-cowok Hogwarts memanggilku Cewek Preman. Sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan hak mereka. Lagi pula, aku tidak mungkin meninju semua cowok di Hogwarts gara-gara itu. Tetapi Dom tahu bagaimana aku sebenarnya, dia tahu aku bukanlah orang pintar, karena itulah dia menemaniku ke Italia. Aku tidak akan pergi ke Italia tanpa ditemani oleh sepupu-sepupuku.

"Berapa nomormu?" Sara bertanya lagi, rupanya cewek ini tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat, menggelengkan kepala. Kuharap itu cukup dan dia segera meninggalkanku.

Sara memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia berdiri.

"Aku mengerti," katanya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Dia kembali pada temannya Linda dan keduanya memberi pandangan sebal padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka dan memandang berkeliling mencari-cari Dom, Rose, dan Al di antara puluhan Muggle yang sedang menunggu pesawat di terminal lima ini.

Muggle-Muggle ini tampaknya berasal dari berbagai negara di dunia, karena di mana-mana tampaklah Muggle-Muggle yang jelas sekali bukan orang Inggris. Mereka berbicara dalam berbagai bahasa dan logat yang tidak kuketahui. Misalnya, keluarga yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, mereka berkulit hitam legam seperti pantat kuali, dan si ibu sedang berbicara pada anaknya yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun dengan bahasa aneh yang kebanyakkan menggunakan huruf H yang dipanjangkan.

Tetapi Dom, Rose dan Al di mana? Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk mengawasiku dan menjagaku kalau aku terlibat dalam masalah, tapi sekarang mereka malah menghilang. Aku memandang melewati keluarga hitam ini dan melihat Dom, Rose, dan Al sedang duduk di deretan paling belakang, mengawasiku di balik kacamata hitam yang mereka kenakan. Rose mengedikkan kepalanya padaku sedikit. Aku balas mengedik, berdiri dan berjalan menuju bagian belakang terminal, berharap dalam hati agar mereka mengikutiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rose segera, saat kami tiba di lorong sepi yang menuju kamar mandi, dia memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan bahwa kami cuma berempat. "Mengapa kau bicara dengan cewek Muggle itu? Aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapa pun kecuali rekanmu itu datang."

Rose berdiri di dekatku, sudah tidak memakai kacamata hitam dan tampak sebal. Dia mengenakan baju jingga tanpa lengan dengan rok hitam lebar yang panjangnya sampai ke bawah lutut, dan mencengkram sebuah tas tangan manik-manik di tangan kirinya. Al, yang sekarang sudah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya juga dan memandangku dengan bosan, mengenakan kaos hitam bertuliskan _Bombastick Love_ dengan tinta putih dan celana jeans pudar warna cokelat. Sedangkan Dom mengenakan gaun musim panas tipis tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sampai ke lutut.

"Kita kan sudah sepakat bahwa kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan para Muggle dan pastikan kau juga tidak boleh terlihat berbicara dengan kami," katanya, menaikkan kacamata hitamnya ke atas kepala dan memandang berkeliling seperti Rose.

"Mengapa kalian menyalahkan aku?" kataku jengkel. "Cewek Muggle itu yang berbicara padaku... Dia berbicara tentang _letepon _dan aku tidak mengerti benda apa itu."

"Telepon..." kata Rose.

"Lupakan itu," kata Al, memandangku dengan penuh perhatian. "Lucy, ingat, kau sekarang cowok, usahakan berjalan lebih tegap dan gagah. Karena caramu berjalan seperti, seperti―"

"Seperti apa?" tanyaku.

"Seperti Philip Montgomery, anak Hufflepuff itu," kata Al.

"Cowok melambai itu?"

"Ya, kau tampak seperti dia," kata Al.

"Kita kan sudah pernah latihan jalan, Lucy," kata Rose. "Fred dan James pasti akan tersinggung kalau mereka tahu kau masih berjalan melenggang. Mereka kan sudah melatihmu dengan keras."

"Kurasa cara jalanmu yang biasa tidak seperti itu," kata Dom.

"Itu karena tubuh ini," kataku, membela diri. "Aku belum terbiasa dengan tubuh ini, semua orang pasti akan kaku kalau tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah jadi lebih tinggi dari tubuh aslinya."

"Baik, kita tidak akan membahas itu, sekarang kau harus kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan―" Rose mengamatiku sekarang. "Lucy, mana ranselmu?"

"Aku meninggalkannua di kursiku!"

"_Lucy_, _aku kan pernah bilang untuk tidak meninggalkan ranselmu sembarangan!_" kata Rose. "Ingat, Lucy, Muggle itu kelakuannya aneh, sama seperti penyihir, ada yang pencuri, pencopet, penipu, dan―"

"Aku tahu," kataku, menyelanya, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku, dan sudah akan mengucapkan mantra panggil untuk memanggil ransel itu saat Rose merebut tongkat sihir dari tanganku.

"Aku akan menyimpan tongkat sihirmu," katanya, dan langsung menyimpan tongkat sihir itu dalam tas manik-maniknya.

Aku yang hendak memprotes langsung terkejut menyadari tongkat sihirku bisa masuk ke dalam tas manik-manik kecilnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku, memandang tas manik-manik itu.

"Ini punya Mom," kata Rose. "Aku menemukannya di gudang saat membantu Mom bersih-bersih dan aku sadar bahwa tas ini sangat berguna untuk perjalanan kita. Semua barang-barang kita ada dalam tas ini; pakaian kami, uang Euro, tongkat sihir kami, ramuan Polijus, Jubah Gaib, Telinga-Terjulur, Detonator-Pengalih-Perhatian dan masih banyak lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana tas itu bisa lolos pemeriksaan?" tanyaku. "Maksudku barang-barang kita kan diperiksa."

"Yah, karena Al dan aku masih 14 tahun, tidak bisa menggunakan sihir karena masih meninggalkan Jejak, jadi―"

"Aku meng-Confundus penjaga-penjaga itu," kata Dom, melanjutkan kata-kata Rose.

Aku tercengang memandang mereka semua, sedangkan Rose mengintip ke dalam tas manik-maniknya, kemudian menarik keluar sebuah botol berukuran sedang, bertuliskan _Orange Juice_.

"Ini," katanya, menyerahkan botol itu padaku.

Aku menerima dan mengamatinya.

"Mengapa aku harus minum jus jeruk? Aku―"

"Botol itu cuma tipuan, isinya adalah ramuan Polijus," kata Rose tak sabar. "Kau harus meminumnya setiap sejam sekali."

"Oke," kataku, memandangnya, "tapi aku memerlukan tongkat sihirku."

"Kau di sini adalah Muggle, Lucy, dan kau tidak bisa menyihir," kata Dom.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi SAI kalau kau mengambil tongkat sihirku?"

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu saat kita tiba di hotel," kata Rose.

"Kau harus kembali sekarang, Lucy," kata Al, melirik arloginya. "Rekanmu mungkin sudah menunggumu"

"Baik," kataku jengkel.

"Dan Lucy, ingat, jangan terlalu sering menoleh ke arah kami, nanti rekanmu curiga," kata Dom. "Kau harus yakin bahwa kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

"Baik," kataku lagi, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tunggu terminal.

Syukurlah, ranselku masih ada. Kecurigaan Rose bahwa seorang pencuri telah mencurinya ternyata tidak terbukti. Ransel itu masih tegak di atas kursi di sebelah tempat dudukku tadi. Aku segera mengenyakkan diri di kursi, menarik ransel ke arahku dan memeriksa isinya; pakaian-pakaian Muggle, dompet (Rose memaksaku untuk memilikinya) dan sebuah buku kecil tentang Venesia, semuanya masih ada. Setelah itu, aku segera memasukkan ramuan Polijus ke dalam ransel, menutupnya dan memandang berkeliling lagi. Dom, Rose dan Al sudah kembali ke kursi mereka, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam dan topi lebar (Dom dan Rose), juga topi pet (Al)

Aku melirik arlogiku dan mencoba untuk tidak mengumpat. Sebentar lagi kami harus naik pesawat, tapi rekanku belum juga muncul.

"Hai," kata suara dari sampingku, suara ini rasa-rasanya pernah kudengar.

Aku berpaling dan melihat Dustin Wood dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan _I Love Venice_, celana Jeans biru dan ransel.

_No way_! _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Rekanku pasti bukan dia_.

Dengan panik aku memandang berkeliling mencari orang lain yang berkaos hitam dan berjeans biru. Di tiga kursi di sampingku ada seorang berkaos hitam dan jeans biru, tapi dia sudah beruban; di pojok dekat dua cewek Muggle tadi, ada seorang berkaos hitam, tapi dia mengenakan celana panjang kain yang sedikit melambai. Setelah mencari-cari sekitar 20 detik aku menyadari bahwa Dustin Wood adalah rekan kerjaku. Melirik ke depan, aku melihat Dom, Rose dan Al, memperbaiki letak topi dan kacamata mereka agar Dustin tidak mengenal mereka.

"Terrius Krum?" kata Dustin Wood.

_Ya, benar sekali! Itu kata sandinya. Terrius Krum. Sial!_

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku Dustin Wood," katanya setelah itu.

Kami berjabat tangan dan dia langsung duduk. Dua cewek Muggle di pojokan memandang Dustin dengan terpana, kemudian saling berbisik, sementara aku membuang muka. Apakah sekarang mereka berpikir bahwa Dustin Wood dan aku adalah gay?

"Aku Luke Spencer," kataku.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, aku harus pergi ke Scamander Research Laboratory untuk berbicara dengan pamanku sebelum berangkat dan―"

"Scamander Research Laboratory?" ulangku.

"Iya, pamanku bekerja di sana, dan dia memintaku untuk membantunya mencari Terrius Krum―"

"Apa? Jadi yang menyewa kita adalah Scamander Research Laboratory?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak tahu?" Dustin Wood tampak terkejut.

"Tidak, aku baru tahu sekarang."

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari pamanku," kata Dustin Wood. "Katanya kau sangat ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Dia bilang kau adalah kurir permata ilegal dan pernah beberapa kali mengintai orang-orang terkenal. Kurasa kita berdua pasti akan berhasil menemukan Krum."

Dia tertawa sambil meninju lenganku dengan bersahabat.

"Aduh," jeritku pelan, menyentuh lenganku yang terasa sakit.

Biar bagaimanapun aku kan cewek, kalau ditinju seperti itu tentu saja sakit.

"Maaf," kata Dustin Wood tampak sangat terkejut. "Aku tidak mengira, maksudku―"

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku.

Dustin Wood sekarang sedang memandangku dengan teliti. Apakah dia sedang berpikir apakah aku benar-benar kurir permata ilegal?

"Berapa umurmu?" dia bertanya.

"20 tahun," jawabku singkat, sesuai kesepakatan yang telah kami bicarakan dalam pertemuan keluarga.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Hogwarts," katanya.

"Aku di Durmstrang," kataku.

"Oh..."

Kami terdiam.

"Ceritakan tentang pengalamanmu menjadi kurir permata ilegal!" katanya lagi.

_Sial, apakah cowok ini tidak pernah berhenti bicara?_

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya, pengalaman itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak pantas untuk dikenang... Dua kali aku lolos dari SAI..." kataku, berpura-pura memandang jauh ke depan seolah merenung.

"Oh ayolah, jangan pelit terhadap teman, Luke, aku senang mendengarkan pengalaman orang lain," katanya sok akrab.

Nah, benarkan, cowok ini sok akrab.

"Aku sudah melupakan pengalaman itu, Wood," kataku, mengelak lagi.

"Panggil aku Dustin," katanya. "Wood terdengar sangat formal, dan kebalikan dari itu, kita harus akrab dan bekerja sama dengan baik."

Dia tersenyum lebar, aku meringis, melirik Dom, Rose dan Al di depanku yang sedang memperhatikan kami.

"Siapa-siapa orang terkenal yang ada dalam daftar pengintaianmu?"

"Banyak," kataku, mengelak lagi.

"Sebutkan beberapa?"

"Er―yah, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley," kataku, menyebut nama-nama yang kuanggap aman karena mereka tidak mungkin menuntutku di pengadilan sihir.

"Golden Trio," katanya. "Untuk apa kau mengintai mereka?"

"Aku disewa seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah ahli Sejarah dan dia ingin aku mencari informasi tentang Golden Trio," jawabku ber-improvisasi.

"Ahli Sejarah yang mana? Ahli Sejarah kan banyak?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku menyimpan rahasia klienku dengan baik," kataku, percaya diri. Dengan begini aku bisa menutup mulut Dustin.

"Lalu siapa lagi?" tanya Dustin, tak menyerah.

Rasanya ingin sekali aku kabur darinya secepat mungkin, tapi syukurlah aku tidak perlu kabur karena suara wanita tanpa wujud terdengar dari pengeras suara,

"PENUMPANG DENGAN NOMOR PENERBANGAN 305 TUJUAN VENESIA, DIPERSILAHKAN MENUJU GERBANG 13!"

"Itu penerbangan kita," kata Dustin, sementara wanita itu masih terus memanggil penumpang-penumpang yang ke Paris, Milan dan kota-kota lain.

Beberapa orang mulai bergerak, sementara Dustin juga berdiri dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera mengikutinya, dan dari sudut mataku aku melihat Dom, Rose, dan Al mengikuti kami. Yeah, akhirnya berangkat!

_Venice, I'm coming! Venesia, aku datang!_

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Pesawat Boeing 747SP**

**Waktu: 11 – 12 pm**

Dear Diary,

Bagaimana ini? Aku belum pernah naik benda besar mengerikan ini. Lalu, bunyi apa yang terdengar berisik di belakang benda ini? Mengerikan!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dustin. "Sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas."

Dia duduk di dekat lorong dan memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Oh ya, aku sangat baik," kataku, tersenyum suram.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat," katanya.

"Aku baik...aku baik," kataku lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Dustin mengangguk, kemudian memandang ke depan lagi, sementara benda ini mulai berbunyi kencang dan bergerak. Aku mencengkram lengan Dustin dengan kuat, memejamkan mata, mendengarkan deruman yang semakin kencang dan perasaan seolah jantungku terjatuh ke tanah menghantamku saat benda ini tiba-tiba melayang.

"Oke, oke, kita sudah terbang sekarang," kata Dustin, menepuk keras jari-jariku yang ada di lengannya.

Aku memang merasa bahwa kami sedang melayang, namun bunyi berisik di belakang pesawat ini tidak berhenti. Pesawat ini terus bersuara keras, berisik, membuat telingaku berdengung, terus berdengung dan mulai sakit. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya dan menutup kedua telingaku, tapi telingaku suara berisik keras itu masih terus terdengar. Sedetik kemudian dua tangan telah merenggut tanganku dari telingaku.

Aku membuka mata dan memandang wajah Dustin tepat di dekat wajahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, menyentakkan tanganku, tapi dia mencengkram ke dua tanganku dengan kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Telingamu berdengung?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, buat apa tanya?" gertakku, menyentak tanganku lagi.

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. Aku melupakan dengung di telingaku untuk sementara dan memandang benda yang baru saja dia keluarkan. Benda itu adalah penutup telinga berwarna hitam yang agak mirip headset, tapi tanpa mikrofon, dengan tombol-tombol kecil di penutup sebelah kiri. Dia memasangkan benda itu di kepalaku dan telingaku langsung berhenti berdengung. Namun pada saat yang sama, aku mendengar suara lain, yaitu suara musik keras dan suara orang bernyanyi lagu yang rasanya pernah kudengar.

_Aku mencintaimu... aku begitu mencintaimu_

_Mengapa kau pergi dengannya? Apakah karena ramuan cinta?_

_Kumohon lupakan ramuan cinta itu, aku bersedia bersamamu selamanya_

_Meskipun tanpa ramuan cinta._

Aku segera melepaskan benda itu dari telingaku dan memperhatikannya.

"Benda apa ini?" tanyaku.

"_Earphone_ biasa, tapi aku telah menyihirnya sehingga kau bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu meski tanpa disambung ke radio. Tombol-tombol berfungi sebagai tombol Volume, tombal Star, tombol Stop."

Aku memasang _earphone _itu kembali ke telingaku dan mendengarkan,

_Aku lebih mencintaimu... aku lebih membutuhkanmu_

_Meskipun tanpa ramuan cinta_

"The Shadow Men," kataku, melepaskan _earphone_ lagi.

"Ya, kau menyukai mereka?" tanya Dustin. "Mereka adalah grup band yang sedang terkenal saat ini."

"_Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta_, James menyukai lagu ini," kataku tanpa sadar.

"James?" tanya Dustin menaikkan alis.

"Ya, er, dia adalah adik laki-lakiku," kataku cepat.

"Oh, aku juga sangat menyukai lagu ini," kata Dustin semangat. "Aku punya lagu-lagu mereka yang lain, tetapi _Cinta tanpa Ramuan Cinta _ini adalah lagu mereka yang menurutku sangat bagus dan―"

Aku memakai _earphone _lagi dan memejamkan mata. Suara Dustin menghilang dan suara Sean Ogbourne, vocalist The Shadow Man, terdengar merdu di telingaku.

_Aku melihatmu tersenyum, hatiku bergetar bahagia_

_Aku melihatmu sedih, hatiku menangis._

_Aku melihatmu melakukan apa saja, aku sadar aku mencintaimu_

_Melihatmu memandangnya aku cemburu_

_Melihatmu berbicara dengannya hatiku sakit _

_Mendengarmu mencintainya, aku tahu pasti itu ramuan cinta_

_Apakah dia memberimu ramuan cinta,_

_Benarkah ini karena ramuan cinta?_

_Jangan pergi bersamanya karena kau menghancurkanku._

_Aku mencintaimu... aku begitu mencintaimu_

_Mengapa kau pergi dengannya? Apakah karena ramuan cinta?_

_Kumohon lupakan ramuan cinta itu, aku bersedia bersamamu selamanya_

_Meskipun tanpa ramuan cinta._

_Aku lebih mencintaimu... aku lebih membutuhkanmu_

_Meskipun tanpa ramuan cinta_

Setelah beberapa saat, aku membuka mata dan melihat Dustin sudah tertidur di kursinya. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di belakang pesawat. Beberapa saat kemudian Dom dan Rose muncul. Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan melepaskan _earphone_.

"Kenapa telingamu?" tanya Dom.

"Telingaku berdengung dan sakit," kataku.

"Mungkin karena tekanan udara," kata Rose.

Dom mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku sambil menggumamkan mantra, dan telingaku langsung berhenti berdengung.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Dustin Wood, eh," kata Rose.

"Yah, " kataku. "Siapa sangka ternyata pamannya bekerja untuk Scamander Research Laboratory."

"Jadi mereka memang mencari Terry," kata Dom, merenung.

Aku mengangguk.

"Dom, kita harus segera pergi," kata Rose, "Kita tidak boleh terlihat di kamar mandi ini, para Muggle bisa curiga. Lucy, ingat minum ramuan Polijusnya!"

Mereka kemudian keluar, aku menyusul beberapa menit kemudian.

"Telingamu tidak berdengung lagi?" tanya Dustin saat aku kembali ke kursiku dengan _earphone _di tanganku.

"Tidak lagi, terima kasih untuk _earphone_-nya," kataku, memberikan _earphone _padanya.

Dia menyimpannya di ransel, kemudian memandangku.

"Dengar, Luke, kita harus menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin di antara kita. Dan, karena kau tidak bisa berbahasa Italia maka akulah yang akan menjadi pemimpin, dan―"

"_Un momento, per piacere!_" kataku cepat dalam bahasa Italia yang kupelajari dari Molly sambil memelototinya. "_Parlo Italiano un po'_, jadi jangan-jangan coba-coba menentukan bahwa kau adalah pemimpin di sini."

"_Certamente_," kata Dustin tampak jengkel sekarang, kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Italia dengan cepat sehingga aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku melongo memandangnya.

"_Caspisce_?" dia bertanya. "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?"

"Er, entahlah," kataku. "Tetapi walaupun kau lebih pintar bahasa Italia aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai pemimpinku."

"_Touch!_" katanya, mendengus, kemudian memandang ke depan lagi.

Aku memandangnya selama beberapa waktu dan sadar bahwa Dustin pasti tersinggung karena aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai pemimpin. Tetapi, walaupun aku bodoh, aku tidak mau diperintah-perintah oleh orang lain, apa lagi oleh cowok cerewet ini.

"Dengar, kita tidak boleh bertengkar," kataku. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengakuimu sebagai pemimpin, tapi aku rasa kita ini rekan kerja, bukan pemimpin dan anak buahnya."

Dustin memandangku sekarang, pandangannya terasa aneh.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?"

"Apa? Mengapa aku minta maaf?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Tadi kau minta maaf padaku, kan?"

"Er, ya, aku minta maaf karena tidak mengakuimu sebagai pemimpinku. Aku ingin kita bertindak sebagai―"

"Aku tahu, tapi mengapa kau minta maaf?"

"Ha?"

Apakah cowok ini sedang bermain kata denganku, untuk menguji apakah aku cerdas atau tidak? Baiklah, jadi mengapa seseorang minta maaf?

"Kau minta maaf karena kau merasa bersalah... Kau merasa bersalah karena kau tidak setuju aku jadi pemimpin."

"Ya," kataku, meskipun agak bingung.

"Mengapa kau merasa bersalah? Padahal kau berhak untuk menyampaikan pendapatmu."

"Oke... oke, bisakah kita berhenti bicara tentang ini. Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi kan tidak perlu―"

"Darimana kau tahu aku pintar?" dia bertanya.

"Kau kan di Ravenclaw... anak-anak Ravenclaw biasanya pintar-pintar."

"Darimana kau tahu aku di Ravenclaw, aku tidak bilang padamu di asrama mana aku di Hogwarts..." kata Dustin, menatapku dengan curiga.

_Sial! Bodoh... Bodoh! Idiot!_

"Er, yeah, karena aku merasa kau pasti di Ravenclaw... aku pernah baca tentang Hogwarts di _Panduan Pendidikan di Eropa_ dan buku itu berkata bahwa asrama Ravenclaw―"

"Sudahlah," kata Dustin, mengalihkan padangan ke depan lagi.

Oh, syukurlah! Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Kebiasaanku adalah suka keceplosan kalau orang membuatku bingung. Semoga sepanjang musim panas ini Dustin tidak selalu membuatku bingung.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Di luar Bandara Marco polo - **

**Waktu: 11 – 12 pm**

Dear Diary,

_I Love Venice_. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tertulis di baju Dustin, tapi itu adalah perasaanku sekarang. Aku cinta Venesia, kota ini adalah kota yang benar-benar indah dan cantik. Aku langsung menikmati udara laut dan pemandangan indah laut luas, setelah keluar dari bandara. Perahu-perahu motor dan bus-bus air berderet rapi di sepanjang dermaga. Beberapa bus air sedang berlayar di tengah laut menuju ke pulau lain yang tampak sangat dekat. Udaranya bersih, bebas asap kendaraan bermotor seperti di London, dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sini tampaknya ramah-ramah. Aku tersenyum dan menyakinkan diriku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, asalkan aku tetap semangat. Lagi pula, Dom, Rose dan Al tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri atau membiarku hilang di Venesia ini.

Aku memandang berkeliling mencari Dom, Rose dan Al dan melihat mereka sedang berdiri tak mencolok di ujung dermaga. Aku tersenyum senang, kuharap mereka bisa menikmati keindahan kota ini, bukannya khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi denganku.

Sementara itu Dustin mengeluarkan peta Venesia dari ranselnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu," katanya, menutup ranselnya dan segera menggantungnya di punggung. "Cari letak Caffè Florien, Uncle Jo pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Tapi―"

"Tenang, peta ini dalam bahasa Inggris, aku membelinya di Heathrow Airport," kata Dustin.

Aku menunduk memandang peta itu; titik-titik yang seperti tahi lalat, garis-garis keriting, melengkung, lurus, oval seperti coretan anak kecil, dan nama-nama tempat dalam tulisan-tulisan kecil. Lalu, mataku langsung berkunang-kunang dan pandanganku menjadi buram. Sebentar lagi, Dustin akan tahu bahwa aku adalah cewek bodoh, yang kemampuannya di bawah rata-rata, karena Aku Tidak Bisa Membaca Peta. Aku juga tidak tahu mana Utara, Selatan, Timur, Barat, dan lebih parah lagi aku sedikit bingung membedakan mana arah kiri dan mana arah kanan.

Setelah beberapa detik, aku menyerah dan berhenti memelototi peta Venesia. Sementara itu, Dustin berjalan ke arah seorang Muggle berbaju hitam dan bertopi aneh yang berdiri sambil memandang sebuah bus air di tepi dermaga.

"_Mi scusi!_" kata Dustin, saat tiba di dekat si Muggle.

"_Si,_" kata si Muggle.

"_Dov'__e__ l'bus per la citt__a__?_" tanya Dustin.

"_Quello,_" jawab Muggle Italia itu sambil menunjuk bus air yang ada di dekatnya.

"_Grazie._"

"_Prego,_" kata si Muggle.

Dustin melambai, yang dibalas oleh si Muggle dan berjalan kembali ke arahku.

"Kau bicara apa dengannya?" tanyaku, saat Dustin sudah berdiri di dekatku.

"Aku bertanya mana bus air yang menuju ke kota," jawab Dustin. "Jadi, di mana letak Caffè Florien?"

"Er, yeah―" aku mengulur waktu.

"Ayolah, kita tidak punya waktu untuk―"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membaca peta," kataku cepat.

"Apa?" Dustin tampak terkejut.

Aku mengangguk,

"Peta itu penuh dengan tulisan–tulisan kecil dan garis-garis aneh, yang menurutku sangat tidak artistik, juga―"

"Kau menderita Diklesia?" kata Dustin.

"Tidak," kataku keras. "Aku tidak menderita Diklesia, aku hanya tidak bisa membedakan kiri dan kanan, Utara dan―"

"Nah, itu bukannya Disleksia?"

"Bukan," kataku tegas. "Disleksia itu untuk anak-anak yang tidak bisa―"

"Sudahlah, mana petanya," kata Dustin, lalu menarik peta dari tanganku.

Aku memelototinya, sementara dia memandang peta selama beberapa detik, kemudian berkata,

"Caffe Florian terletak di sekitar Piazza San Marco," menunjuk tulisan _Piazza San Marco_ di peta.

Aku mengangguk, tidak begitu mengerti.

"Ayo!" katanya setelah memasukkan peta kembali ke ranselnya.

Dustin dan aku naik bus air yang ditunjukkan si Muggle tadi. Bus air mirip dengan bus biasa, dengan kursi-kursi nyaman yang disusun berderet ke belakang. Bedanya adalah bus ini berjalan di air, dan dikelilingi oleh pagar terali untuk menjaga agar penumpangnya tidak jatuh ke air.

Kami duduk di deretan nomor empat dari depan dan memandang pemandangan laut yang indah, juga pemandangan pulau di kejauhan. Bus air itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan riak-riak air di belakang kami. Saat memasuki kota, bus itu menurunkan kecepatan dan berjalan pelan agar penumpangnya bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Venesia yang cantik. Bangunan-bangunan kuno terlihat di mana-mana, jembatan-jembatan dari batu yang tampak kokoh, restoran-restoran dan pertokoan, juga gondola-gondola yang sedang memuat penumpang.

Sementara melihat pemandangan ini aku merasa mual dan kepalaku pusing. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari lautan di bawah dan memandang Muggle-Muggle yang duduk dalam bus. Ada banyak Muggle dalam bus ini; ada yang berdiri di depan pagar terali untuk memandang pemandangan di luar; ada yang sedang makan makanan ringan sambil mengelus perut; ada yang sedang minum, kemudian bersendawa; ada juga yang sedang merokok membuat kepulan asap di mana-mana; dan ada yang sedang saling berbicara dengan ributnya menggunakan bahasa-bahasa aneh yang tidak kumengerti. Kepalaku semakin pusing dan aku semakin mual, lalu―

"Dustin," kataku lemah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dustin, memandangku.

Aku memandangnya dan sedetik kemudian aku memuntahkan makan siangku di pakaiannya.

"SIAL!" teriak Dustin lalu berdiri, sementara aku bersandar lemah di kursi.

"Maaf," kataku, lalu memejamkan mata, menahan diri untuk tidak muntah-muntah lagi.

"Ayo, berdiri," kata Dustin kasar dan menarikku berdiri.

Masih memejamkan mata, aku berdiri dan merasakan tangan Dustin mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat dan menarikku dengan kasar. Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya sedang menyeretku melewati lorong antar kursi, di bawah tatapan aneh Muggle-Muggle, menuju ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau mabuk laut?" dia bertanya, tampak marah, kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari ranselnya dan membersihkan diri dari muntahan di pakaian dan lengannya.

Aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku mual lagi. Menunduk di wastafel, aku muntah-muntah lagi mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku. Dan, setelah menyalakan kran, aku bersandar lemah di wastafel sambil menatap bayanganku. Sedetik tadi rasanya aku ingin menjerit saat melihat bayanganku sendiri. Yang berdiri di dalam cermin bukanlah Lucy Weasley yang berambut merah, tapi seorang cowok Muggle berambut pirang. Yah, aku kan sedang menyamar jadi cowok. Dan, wajah itu sekarang putih pucat tanpa darah dengan mata kuyu dan lemah. Tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah jatuh terpuruk di lantai kamar mandi karena tulang-tulang kakiku seakan tidak mampu menahan tubuhku.

"Berdiri!" perintah Dustin kasar, kakinya yang bersepatu olahraga putih melangkah ke arahku.

Tetapi, aku terlalu lemah untuk berdiri dan terlalu lemah untuk memarahinya karena telah bersikap kasar padaku.

"Kau ini, apakah kau memang mampu untuk pekerjaan ini atau kau hanya akan merepotkanku saja nantinya?" tanya Dustin tajam.

_Apa? Merepotkan? Merepotkan?_

"Telinga berdengung, mabuk laut, apa lagi, hah? Apa lagi? Supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi apa pun yang akan kuhadapi nanti."

Kepalaku masih pusing, tubuhku lemas, namun aku mencengkram wastafel dan berusaha untuk berdiri menghadapinya.

"Jangan... jangan coba-coba bilang aku merepotkan atau―"

Bus air ini tiba-tiba berbelok, aku memejamkan mata lagi dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengusir mual dan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Atau apa?" tanya Dustin, tampaknya tidak peduli dengan keadaanku. "Kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berguna. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membaca peta?"

"_Kau... kau mengatakan aku tidak berguna?_"

"Memang... aku tidak melihat kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membantuku."

Mataku terasa panas dan airmata mengalir di pipiku. Belum pernah aku sesengsara ini. Jauh dari keluarga yang menyayangi dan melindungiku, tubuh lemah, kepala pusing, dan dibilang merepotkan dan tak berguna. Oke, aku memang tidak bisa bahasa Italia dan membaca peta, tapi telinga berdengung dan mabuk laut kan bukan keinginanku. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau telingaku akan berdengung dan aku akan mabuk laut.

"Hapus air matamu!" perintah Dustin kasar.

Aku terus menangis dan tangisanku berubah menjadi isakan. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis, aku adalah si Preman Lucy, yang paling tegar dari semua sepupu Weasley/Potter. Namun kenyataannya, aku hanyalah Lucy Weasley, sama sekali bukan preman. Dan aku, selain paling bodoh, juga paling lemah di antara semua sepupu. Ternyata perlu ke Venesia untuk membuatku sadar siapa sebenarnya aku. Aku yang sebenarnya adalah penakut (tidak berani pergi sendiri ke Italia, tanpa Dom, Rose dan Al), cengeng (padahal selama ini aku menganggap Molly-lah yang cengeng), lemah (aku bahkan tidak bisa meninju Dustin saat dia mengatakan aku merepotkan). Aku juga tidak berguna dan hanya merepotkan.

"Maaf!" kataku, terisak.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena aku tidak berguna dan merepotkanmu."

"Bagus kalau kau sadar, sekarang berhenti menangis!"

Airmataku semakin deras mengalir.

"Ya ampun, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan, sih?" kata Dustin tak sabar.

_Sebenarnya aku cewek_

Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, aku takut dituntut di pengadilan sihir dengan tuduhan penipuan demi 2000 Galleon.

"Cepat cuci muka, aku akan tunggu di luar," kata Dustin jengkel dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

Aku terisak lagi dan tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa yang masuk. Beberapa detik kemudian Dom dan Rose muncul dari balik Jubah Gaib.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dom, tapi aku sudah berlari memeluknya dan menangis lagi.

"Nah, nah," kata Rose.

"Aku sakit," kataku, setelah melepaskan diri dari Dom. "Kepalaku pusing dan aku mual."

"Mabuk laut," kata Rose. "Coba _Unseasickjinx_, Dom!"

Dom menggumamkan mantra itu padaku dan aku merasa lebih baik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Lucy?" tanya Dom.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku. "Jauh lebih baik."

"Nah, sekarang hapus airmataku dan bersikap tegar. Tidak ada Weasley yang penakut!" kata Rose.

Aku tersenyum dan merasa seperti aku yang biasa lagi.

"Boleh aku minta tongkat sihirku, Rose?" tanyaku. "Sepertinya, aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa tongkat sihir."

"Sampai di hotel, Lucy," kata Rose. "Kau biasanya suka lupa bahwa kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir."

"Baiklah..." kataku kecewa.

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah, sebelum Dustin curiga!" kata Dom.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melangkah keluar, sementara Dom dan Rose menyelubungi diri dengan Jubah Gaib.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in KNG 4 ch 3**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 2, SpiritSky, Vallerina Lovegood, Putri, bluish3107, Rise, atacchan, qeqey, ochan malfoy, SeiraAiren, DarkBlueSong, Devia Purwanti, megu takuma, zean's malfoy, widy, CN Bluetory, ella katty :D**

**Selamat membaca chapter 3 dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 4: SEBENARNYA AKU CEWEK**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Piazza San Marco **

**Waktu: 1.00 pm**

Dear Diary,

Aku terus menutup mulutku sepanjang perjalanan melewati canal, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan Dustin, dan tampaknya Dustin juga tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Namun, saat tiba di Piazza San Marco aku terpaksa buka mulut untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku. Tempat ini benar-benar sangat cantik, dan aku biasanya susah untuk marah-marah kalau melihat sesuatu yang cantik dan indah.

"Benar-benar cantik!" kataku, memandang sekeliling Piazza San Marco.

Piazza San Marco adalah sebuah wilayah luas yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan-bangunan bersejarah; gereja-geraja St Mark yang sudah sangat tua, _Clock Tower_, _shopping center_, dan yang paling terkenal adalah St Mark Basilika, sebuah bangunan ramping yang menjulang tinggi, seperti menara. Dari puncak Basilika ini kau mungkin akan bisa melihat seluruh kota Venesia yang cantik. Lalu, di tengah bangunan-bangunan bersejarah itu, ada sebuah lapangan luas dengan bangku-bangku panjang berderet sepanjang lapangan. Pengunjung bisa duduk-duduk di bangku itu sambil memandang puluhan burung merpati yang sangat jinak dan kau bisa menyentuh mereka kalau kau mau.

"Yeah, tapi kita datang di sini bukan untuk melihat-lihat, kita datang ke sini untuk kerja," kata Dustin menyebalkan, mengamati peta di tangannya.

Aku mendengus, membatalkan rencanaku untuk menyentuh burung-burung merpati itu, dan langsung duduk di sampingnya di bangku.

"Jadi, di mana Caffè Florian?" tanyaku sebal.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan membiarkan aku bekerja?" kata Dustin, masih sibuk mengamati peta.

Aku mendengus lagi, setelah itu terdiam memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitar Piazza San Marco ini; ada yang membawa tas belanja, ada yang cuma lewat saja sambil membawa kamera, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di bangku, dan ada juga pasangan gay yang sedang berpelukan. Merlin! Apakah mereka tidak bisa mencari tempat tersembunyi? Tetapi wajar saja, Italia kan negara bebas, semua orang bebas melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dustin berdiri dan aku segera mengikutinya. Dia melangkah ke arah dua Muggle yang sedang mengambil foto St Mark Basilika beberapa meter dari tempat kami duduk.

"_Mi scusi!_" kata Dustin.

Salah satu Muggle dari dua Muggle itu langsung berbalik dan memandang Dustin. Dia adalah Muggle asing berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan bermata sipit—mungkin orang Jepang—sementara temannya masih sibuk memotret.

"_Mor__ûgessûmnida,_" kata Muggle itu, menggelengkan kepala. "_Ch__ônûn Itariarûl mothamnida_."

"_Yongs__ô__hae chupshipshio_," kata Dustin, dan aku langsung tercengang, memandangnya dengan terpesona.

Si Muggle menggeleng lagi.

"_Puthak chom t__û__rigess__û__mnida?_" tanya Dustin.

"_Mullonimnida!_"

"Caffè Florien_û__n __ô__di issumnika?_"

"_Ch__ô__riro kashipshio!_" jawab si Muggle asing, menunjuk gang lebar di antara gereja-gereja kuno di sebelah kiri lapangan.

"_Taedanhi komaps__û__mnida,_" kata Dustin, tersenyum.

"_Ch__ô__nmaneyo_!"

Dustin mengangguk, Muggle itu balas mengangguk, lalu kembali pada kameranya, sementara Dustin memandangku yang masih tercengang.

"Ayo," katanya, lalu melangkah menuju gang di antara gereja kuno.

Aku masih termenung selama beberapa saat sebelum sadar bahwa Dustin telah meninggalkanku sejauh lima meter.

"Tunggu!" kataku, dan berlari untuk menjajarkan langkahku dengannya.

Dustin telah kembali memandang peta untuk mencocokkan arah, sedangkan aku memandangnya lagi dengan terpesona.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, menjijikkan tahu!" kata Dustin, memandangku sesaat dan menatap peta lagi.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sangat pintar berbahasa Jepang," kataku terpesona.

"Itu bukan bahasa Jepang," kata Dustin, tak peduli. "Itu bahasa Korea... Kalaupun aku bisa seluruh bahasa di dunia, buat apa aku bilang padamu? _Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu_!"

"Tentu saja kau harus bilang padaku, kita kan sahabat—Kau sendiri yang mengatakan saat kita masih di Heathtrow airport—jadi kau wajib menceritakan semua hal tentang dirimu. Dan, kalau aku menatapmu dengan terpesona, seharusnya kau senang!" kataku ceria.

_Nah, sekarang malah jadi aku yang cerewet!_

Tetapi jarang aku menemukan orang yang seperti Molly, bisa berbagai bahasa di dunia. Atau apakah seluruh anak Ravenclaw memang bisa semua bahasa di dunia, ya?

"Waktu masih di Heathrow Airport aku memang ingin bersahabat denganmu," kata Dustin, "karena kupikir kau adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan—kurir permata ilegal, ahli mengintai orang terkenal. Namun, aku tidak yakin lagi, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi denganmu di pesawat dan di bus air tadi, dan cara memandangmu membuatku merinding, tahu!"

Dia berhenti berjalan, aku juga berhenti, dan dia memandangku dengan seksama

"Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau memang kurir permata ilegal, atau cuma orang tak berguna yang kerjanya hanya merepotkan orang lain dan menjadi beban!" lanjutnya, lalu berjalan lagi, memasuki gang antar gereja kuno.

Aku terpaku di tempat, kata-katanya terngiang kembali di telingaku.

_Orang tak berguna yang kerjanya hanya merepotkan orang lain dan menjadi beban!_

_Merepotkan orang lain!_

_Menjadi beban!_

_Beban!_

_Beban!_

Aku memutar tubuh dan kembali ke arah Piazza San Marco, dan tidak menghiraukan Dustin yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengikutinya lagi. Aku melangkah di antara Muggle-Muggle yang berseliweran di tempat itu dan kembali pada bangku tempat di mana kami duduk sebelumnya.

Oke, aku mengerti aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa, aku orang bodoh, aku bukan Molly, aku hanya akan menjadi beban, tapi kan dia tidak perlu mengatakannya di depanku dan dengan cara begitu.

Airmataku mengalir lagi. Ada apa, sih, denganku? Ini bahkan belum sehari aku di Venesia, tapi aku sudah menangis dua kali. Aku juga merindukan Inggris, aku ingin menjadi Lucy Weasley lagi, dan tidak mau lagi menjadi Luke Spencer. Tetapi, di mana Dom, Rose dan Al, bukannya mereka harus menemaniku di saat-saat seperti ini? Aku harus mencari mereka untuk menjalan misi ini bersama mereka, tidak mungkin aku bisa selamanya bersama Dustin sambil memendam keinginan untuk menenggelamkannya di Grand Canal.

Aku memandang berkeliling; beberapa Muggle mulai memperhatikanku dengan ingin tahu dan aku segera menghapus airmataku. Namun, seorang pria Muggle berbadan besar dan berjaket cokelat gelap berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Cosa Succede, Cara?_" tanya si Muggle, dan segera duduk di sampingku. "_Posso aiutarla_?"

_Coa Succede? Posso aiutarala? _

Sepertinya Molly pernah mengajarkan kalimat itu sebelumnya, tapi aku lupa. Sial! Mengapa otakku cepat sekali lupa?

"_Vuoi venire con me?_" tanya Muggle itu menggeser duduknya sehingga sangat dekat denganku.

"Er—"

Dia merangkulku, meletakkan tanganya di pundakku.

_Apa-apan ini? Apakah dia mengira aku gay! _

Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak karena cengkraman di pundakku sangat kuat, dan bau tubuhnya yang mirip bau kain lap yang selalu dipakai Stanley, membuatku pusing dan mual.

_Dom, Rose, Al, di mana kalian? Tolong aku!_

"_Mi scuci!_" tanya suara Dustin, dan dia sudah berdiri di dekatku.

Si Muggle terkejut, membuat cengkramannya di lenganku mengendur, aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berdiri dan bergerak cepat ke arah Dustin. Si Muggle juga berdiri dan memandang Dustin dengan marah.

"_Cosa stai facendo?_" dia bertanya.

"_È con me,_" kata Dustin, merangkul pundakku dan memandang si Muggle dengan percaya diri, sementara aku hanya melongo dan menunggu.

Si Muggle memandangku, kemudian Dustin, mendengus lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami, membuat burung-burung merpati yang ada di dekat kami beterbangan.

"Nah, sekarang kau senang, kan?" tanya Dustin, memandangku tajam, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa?" tanyaku, tak mengerti.

"Itu kan yang kau inginkan? Agar semua orang mengira kita adalah pasangan gay?"

"Hah?" aku terkejut.

"Jangan pura-pura terkejut!" kata Dustin jengkel. "Kau kan sengaja menangis di tempat ini agar menarik perhatian Muggle, kan?"

"Aku bukannya sengaja menangis, aku memang menangis dan itu gara-gara kau," kataku menunjukkanya dengan dramatis.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Dustin. "Apakah itu gara-gara aku menyebutmu orang tak berguna dan hanya menjadi beban? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh tersinggung, karena itu memang benar!"

"Brengsek!" kataku, bergerak ingin meninjunya, tapi dia menangkis seranganku dengan cepat, menangkap pergelangan tanganku, dan mengunci lenganku di punggungku.

Aku menjerit.

"Lepaskan aku!" kataku, kemudian meringis kesakitan saat dia menarik lenganku agak ke belakang, membuatku merasa bahwa sebentar lagi tanganku akan patah.

"Aku belum memberitahumu, ya, selain ikut Klub Duel di Hogwarts, aku juga anggota Taekwondo Muggle. Jadi jangan coba-coba meninjuku, atau aku akan membuatmu babak belur!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia melepaskanku, dan aku menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku untuk memastikan bahwa tanganku tidak patah.

"Taekwondo Muggle?" tanyaku ingin tahu, kalau bisa, aku juga ingin belajar bagaimana caranya mengunci seseorang, terutama Dustin.

"Itu semacam latihan ilmu bela diri Muggle yang berasal dari Korea," katanya. "Meskipun agak lebih lambat dari tongkat sihir, tapi latihan itu bisa membuat tubuh kita tetap fit."

Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya dan menyadari bahwa tubuhnya memang bagus; berotot di tempat-tempat yang pas dan tampak sempurna.

"Menjijikkan!" kata Dustin setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" katanya, merinding, kemudian memandangku dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau—apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"_Apakah aku menyukaimu_?" ulangku agak heran.

Aku memandangnya lagi, memperhatikannya dengan seksama; matanya yang abu-abu seperti langit mendung, hidungnya yang tampak lurus dan indah, mulutnya yang agak lebar, rahangnya yang kokoh; dan aku memutuskan bahwa walapun agak menyebalkan, menganggapku merepotkan, juga suka berkata kasar, tapi dia sangat baik—bukankah dia tidak meninggalkanku, kembali lagi untuk mencariku dan menyelamatkanku dari si Muggle? Aku tersenyum dan memutuskan bahwa aku mungkin memang menyukainya.

"Kurasa aku mungkin menyukaimu," kataku tersenyum. "Kau pintar, bisa bahasa Italia, juga bahasa Korea, membantu saat telingaku berdengung di pesawat, menolongku dari Muggle aneh, dan kau juga punya tubuh yang bagus dan kau sangat tampan!"

Dia mundur dengan jijik, dan langsung terduduk di bangku.

"Jangan coba-coba, aku bukan gay," katanya, tampak tak percaya.

"Aku juga bukan gay," kataku keras, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau suka padaku?"

"Ya, aku suka padamu."

"Jadi?" tanya Dustin.

"Jadi?" ulangku.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali, ya!"

"Hei, jangan menyebutku bodoh!" kataku.

"Apakah kau ingin menciumku?" tanya Dustin, memandangku seakan mencoba ingin menganalisis sesuatu.

"Menciummu?" ulangku, kemudian mendengus jijik. "Buat apa aku mau menciummu?"

"Berarti kau tidak menyukaiku," kata Dustin, tampak sangat lega. "Biasanya kalau kita menyukai seseorang kita ingin menciumnya."

"Aku menyukaimu, tetapi aku tidak ingin menciummu."

Dustin memandangku dengan seksama lagi, tampaknya belum bisa menarik kesimpulan dari hasil analisisnya.

"Apakah punya cewek, atau orang yang kau sukai, misalanya cewek cantik di Durmstrang?"

"Tidak," jawabku yakin. "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kusukai selain keluargaku."

"Oh, jadi kau menyukai aku seperti anggota keluarga?" tanya Dustin.

"Mungkin, tapi kau bukan anggota keluarga."

"Tetapi, aku bukan anggota keluarga."

Kami berdua bertatapan sesaat.

"Oke," kata Dustin, "tetapi aku ingin kau ingat bahwa aku bukan gay, aku adalah cowok normal."

"Aku tahu..." kataku.

"Nah, sebelum kita pergi ke Caffè Florien, kita harus bicara."

"Kita sedang bicara sekarang," kataku.

"Bukan tentang kau menyukaiku, tapi masalah pekerjaan, dan itu lebih penting," kata Dustin.

"Bailah, kita memang harus bicara," kataku. "Aku juga ingin bicara beberapa hal denganmu."

"Nah, begini," katanya mulai. "Dalam pesawat kau telah berkata bahwa kau tidak ingin aku jadi pemimpin, karena kau menginginkan kita sebagai rekan kerja."

"Benar," kataku cepat.

"Aku setuju," kata Dustin. "Kita akan bertindak sebagai rekan kerja, meskipun aku merasa bahwa kau lebih cocok jadi anak buahku."

_Anak buah?_

Aku memang harus mempertimbangkan apakah aku memang menyukainya atau tidak. Di saat-saat seperti ini aku merasa bahwa aku sangat membencinya.

"Karena sekarang kau adalah rekanku kita harus membuat berbagai peraturan karena aku tidak ingin selama musim panas ini ada benalu yang mengikutiku ke mana-mana."

_Benalu? Brengsek busuk!_

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak meninjunya lagi karena aku tahu dia mungkin akan mematahkan tanganku lagi. Apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya? Rasanya sekarang tidak lagi!

"Pertama," lanjutnya, tanpa menghiraukan perang batin yang terjadi dalam diriku, "dalam penyelidikan kita nanti, pastikan kau jauh-jauh dariku dan usahakan jangan bicara denganku kalau tidak benar-benar perlu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

"Kedua, karena aku lebih pintar darimu, tugasku adalah menyelidik, dan tugasmu adalah menulis. Buat catatan tentang segala penyelidikan kita; waktu, tanggal dan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi, mengerti?"

"Mengerti," kataku tak sabar.

"Kau ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku harus mengatakan dua hal penting padamu," kataku cepat, memandangnya dengan tajam. "Pertama, aku ingin agar kau menjaga mulutmu kalau bicara denganku; jangan mengatakan aku bodoh, jangan mengatakan aku merepot, jangan mengatakan aku beban atau benalu."

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal itu," kata Dustin menyebalkan. "Karena semua yang aku katakan benar, kau memang bodoh, kau memang selalu merepotkanku. Lihat saja tadi, kalau aku tidak segera datang untuk menolongmu kau pasti sudah dibawa pergi Muggle itu!"

Aku menarik nafas, ingin menahan diri, tapi tidak bisa.

"Aku menarik kembali ucapanku tentang aku menyukaimu, _aku_ _membencimu_," kataku, mendelik padanya.

"_Touch!_" katanya bosan. "Selanjutnya, yang kedua apa?"

"Kedua," kataku. "Aku ingin agar kau bersikap sopan padaku dan memperlakukanku selayaknya manusia."

"Kapan aku memperlakukanku sebagai binatang?"

"Kau memarahiku," kataku keras. "Kau memarahiku saat di bus air tadi, kau bahkan tidak memberiku mantra untuk mencegah mabuk laut."

"Memangnya kalau kita memarahi seseorang berarti kita memperlakukannya seperti binatang?" tanya Dustin, menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku. "Intinya adalah aku ingin agar kau berhenti marah-marah padaku."

"Kau memang pantas dimarahi," kata Dustin tak peduli. "Dan mengenai mantra untuk mencegah mabuk laut tadi, kau kan bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena tongkat sihirku—"

Dustin mengangkat alisnya lagi.

"Er, tongkat sihirku ada di ransel dan aku terlalu lemah untuk mengeluarkannya," kataku, wajahku panas karena berbohong.

"Nah, berarti itu bukan salahku," kata Dustin tak sabar.

"Tapi, kau bahkan tidak membantuku—"

"Sudahlah, kita harus segera pergi ke Caffè Florian," kata Dustin, menyelaku dengan cepat seolah kata-kataku hanyalah kata-kata kosong, lalu berdiri.

"Tunggu dulu!" kataku segera. "Kau belum mengiyakan apa pun yang aku katakan."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang baru saja kukatakan tadi," kataku.

Dia memandangku, aku memelototinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga mulutku saat aku bicara denganmu dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memarahimu lagi, puas?"

"Oke," kataku tersenyum senang.

Dia memandangku.

"Apakah kau memang seperti itu?"

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Gampang sekali untuk dibuat senang."

"Gampang sekali untuk dibuat senang?"

"Ya—tapi sudahlah, orang bodoh biasanya memang tidak mengerti apa yang orang pintar katakan."

"HEI!" seruku jengkel.

"Ayo," katanya, tak menghiraukanku, kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku segera menyusulnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Juni 2020**

**Lokasi: Caff****è**** Florien**

**Waktu: 1.45 pm**

Dear Diary,

Caffe Florien adalah bangunan besar yang sangat tinggi, luas dan indah. Selayaknya tempat-tempat penginapan terkenal di Venesia ini. Di dalamnya terdapat aula luas bersofa mewah dengan lampu gantung besar di atas langit-langit tinggi. Di ujung aula tampak lift-lift besar dan mewah yang membawa tamu ke tingkat atas. Di meja resepsionis tampak enam Muggle perempuan yang melayani para tamu dengan tak henti-hentinya.

Sementara menunggu Dustin yang berbicara dengan resepsionist, aku memandang Muggle-Muggle di sekitarku dan melihat Dom, Rose, dan Al sedang duduk di sofa di ujung aula. Mereka sedang membaca dan tampaknya tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Aku ingin pergi mendekati mereka, ketika suara Dustin yang menyebalkan memanggilku.

"Mau ke mana, Cowok Lentik?"

_Cowok Lentik?_

Aku menunggunya mendekatiku dan segera menghadapinya.

"Mengapa kau memanggilku Cowok Lentik?"

"Kau memang seperti itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Ayolah, nanti saja kita berdebat, kita harus segera bertemu Uncle Jo," kata Dustin, dan langsung menyeretku menuju lift yang baru saja tiba.

Aku tidak bisa bicara dengannya di dalam lift, karena selain kami di dalamnya ada beberapa Muggle yang bertampang aneh-aneh, mungkin orang asing. Kami keluar saat lift membuka di lantai sebelas, kemudian menyusuri koridor mewah berkarpet biru gelap menuju sebuah _suit _di ujung ruangan. Dan di dalam suit mewah itu telah menunggu kira-kira sepuluh orang dewasa dan dua remaja. Orang-orang dewasa ini, semuanya mengenakan jas Muggle lengkap dengan dasi. Mereka tampak begitu rapi, sehingga Muggle pun mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau mereka penyihir. Empat dari sepuluh orang dewasa itu sedang duduk di sofa, sedangkan enam dari mereka berdiri di belakang kursi dua remaja yang sangat kukenal, Scorpius Malfoy dan sepupu Zabini. Jelas sekali bahwa enam orang di belakang kursi itu adalah bodyguard Malfoy dan Zabini.

Scopius Malfoy tampak sok dengan jas Muggle berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu resmi, sementara Ariella Zabini mengenakan gaun sutra maha indah berwarna putih dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih. Keduanya duduk di sana seperti pangeran dan putri kerajaan Inggris yang akan mengikuti pertemuan penting.

"Dustin," kata seorang penyihir pria agak kurus dengan rambut sedikit beruban, berdiri dari sofa.

"Uncle Jo," kata Dustin segera, menjabat tangannya. "Ini adalah Luke Spencer."

Orang yang dipanggil Uncle Jo oleh Dustin tersenyum dan segera menjabat tanganku juga.

"Duduk... duduk!"

"Terima kasih, Mr—" aku ingin tahu namanya.

"Panggil saja Uncle Jo, aku lebih suka anak-anak muda memanggilku begitu," kata Uncle Jo penuh semangat.

Dustin dan aku segera duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Uncle Jo masih dengan bersemangat, tapi dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban kami karena dia segera melanjutkan. "Sebelum aku memperkenalkan yang lain, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dulu, Mr—er, Luke, ya..." dia memandangku, aku mengangguk. "Jadi aku adalah utusan dari Scamander Research Laboratory untuk mencari Terrius Krum."

Aku mengangguk.

"Sedangkan ini," dia menunjuk pria berambut hitam beruban di sebelahnya, "adalah Mr Paul Mawdesley, dia adalah direktur penelitian ramuan pengobatan dari St Mungo. Di sebelahnya adalah Mr Phelan Noel, yang merupakan asisten penelitian dari Liga Ilmu Pengetahun dan teknologi. Di sebelahnya lagi adalah Mr Steven Osterley, dia dari Spy Auror Intelegence, yang bertugas di Venesia. Kalian harus menghubunginya kalau kalian berhasil mengumpulkan informasi tentang apa yang telah kukatakan pada kalian."

Dustin dan aku mengangguk.

"Selanjutnya," dia memandang Malfoy dan sepupu Zabini. "Itu adalah Mr Scorpius Malfoy, wakil dari The Malfoys Corporation, sedangnya yang seorang lagi adalah Miss Ariella Zabini, wakil dari Zabini Groups United. Kedua perusahaan ini adalah penyandang dana dalam proyek penelitian ramuan pengobatan ini."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja Malfoy dan sepupu Zabini ada di tempat ini. Mereka rupanya tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk memastikan Terry tidak melarikan diri lagi. Sementara aku memandangnya, Malfoy menatapku dengan sok, tapi sepupu Zabini tampak tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena sepatu hak tinggi sebelas centi yang dipakainya. Kalau memang dia tidak menyukai sepatu itu, mengapa juga dia memakainya. Aku mengangkat muka, memandang bodyguard berbadan besar dan berdasi yang sedang berdiri di belakang kursi mereka, lalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa mereka membayar bodyguard-bogyguard ini, apakah 10 Galleon sehari? Ah itu terlalu murah, mungkin seratus Galleon sebulan.

"Apakah kau mendengarku, Spencer?" tanya Mr, entah siapa namanya, dari SAI.

"Er, ya, tentu saja," kataku, padahal aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dia katakan.

"_Jangan ngelamun!_" bisik Dustin, mendesis.

Aku sembunyi-sembunyi mendelik padanya, sementara Mr entah siapa namanya dari SAI melanjutkan,

"Ini nama dan alamat tiga Muggle yang harus kalian selidiki," dia menyerahkan sebuah catatan kecil pada Dustin, yang lansung membacanya. "Pastikan semuanya berjalan secara rahasia... jangan sampai ada yang mencurigai kalian, karena, kalau misalnya salah satu dari mereka adalah Krum, tentu dia akan kabur setelah menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mengawasinya."

Setelah membacanya, Dustin segera memberikannya padaku, aku membacanya,

_Giorgio Vivaldi_: _San Marco 1321_.

_Antonio Orsoni_: _Dosrsoduro 4523._

_Carlo Francesconi: Rio de Grande 1563._

"Cari keterangan tentang mereka dan setelah itu awasi mereka, kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu yang aneh segera kirim Patronus."

"Baik," kata Dustin, sementara aku mengangguk.

"Aku telah memesan kamar untuk kalian di Locanda Salieri dekat Piazzale Roma," kata Mr entah siapa namanya dari SIA. "Kalian bisa langsung ke sana sekarang."

Keempat orang itu, bersama Malfoy dan Zabini segera menjabat tangan kami dengan resmi, kemudian tanpa melirik ke belakang lagi, Dustin dan aku segera keluar.

"Menurutmu di mana restoran yang enak?" tanya Dustin, setelah kami tiba di luar Caffè Florien.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat kau menyebut makanan, perutku langsung lapar," kataku, bersemangat.

"Oke, Cowok Lentik, saatnya mencari makanan!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Tetapi Dustin tidak menghiraukanku dan berjalan kembali ke Piazza San Marco untuk mencari restoran yang enak.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 14 Juli 2020 **

**Lokasi: Hotel Locanda Salieri**

**Waktu: 7 am **

Dear Diary,

Sudah dua minggu lebih aku di Venesia dan sudah dua minggu juga aku tidur bersama Dustin dalam satu kamar, tapi di tempat tidur yang berbeda tentunya. Tinggal sekamar bersamanya membuatku agak susah bergerak; aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri kalau dia ada di kamar dan kami juga harus memakai kamar mandi yang sama. Yang paling menyebalkan adalah Dustin sangat berantakan. Tiap pagi pasti selalu aku yang membereskan sikat gigi, odol, krim cukur dan alat cukurnya yang disimpan sembarangan di atas wastafel. Aku juga membersihkan tetesan _shampoo-_nya mengotori bak mandi, menyimpan sabun mandi pada tempatnya, mengatur tempat tidurnya, membereskan pakaian kotornya dan mengantar pakaian itu ke tempat cucian, juga membangunkannya kalau dia terlambat bangun untuk pergi mengintai target-terget kami dan mengingatkannya untuk makan kalau dia terlalu sibuk menulis. Tampaknya tidak ada tugasku yang lain, selain menjadi tukang bersih-bersih kamar hotel dan penjaganya.

Dalam dua minggu ini, aku hanya tiga kali pergi bersamanya mengawasi ketiga target kami dan mencari informasi. Pertama, saat mengawasi Giorgio Vivaldi, hampir saja kami ketahuan karena aku dengan tidak sengaja terantuk tangga batu dan jatuh di hadapan orang yang harus kami awasi itu. Lututku terluka dan Muggle-Muggle memandangku dengan aneh, tapi Dustin membuang muka dan pura-pura tidak mengenalku. Sesampai di hotel dia memarahiku (padahal dia sudah mengatakan untuk tidak akan memarahiku lagi) dan melarangku ikut penyelidikan.

"Kau memang pantas dimarahi," kata Dustin waktu itu. "Dan kau jangan ikut lagi karena dia pasti sudah mengenal wajamu."

Beberapa hari setelah insiden yang pertama, aku memaksa Dustin untuk membawaku ikut sesi penguntitan lagi, dan aku dengan sangat sukses berhasil menumpahkan _vino rosso_ (anggur merah) ke wajah Antonio Orsoni, target kedua kami. Dustin memarahiku dan tidak berbicara denganku selama dua hari.

Seminggu berikutnya, aku membujuk Dustin lagi, dan dia membawaku untuk mengawasi target ketiga, Carlo Francesconi, seorang gondolier (pengayuh gondola). Dan aku hampir saja terjatuh dari gondola saking bersemangatnya, untung saja Dustin menyambar pinggangku di saat terakhir. Setelah itu aku duduk diam-diam di dalam gondola membiarkan Dustin yang mengorek keterangan dari Carlo Francesconi. Setelah itu, Dustin tidak membawaku lagi, meskipun aku merengek, menangis, marah-marah, pura-pura sakit dan sebagainya. Dia tetap tidak menghiraukanku, dan jahatnya lagi, dia tidak memberikan informasi apa pun tentang target-target kami padaku.

Dom, Rose dan Al, menghabiskan dua minggu mereka dengan berkeliling Venesia. Berkeliaran ke mana-mana layaknya wisatawan Muggle yang baik; berbelanja, makan-makan, jalan-jalan sambil memandang kota Venesia yang cantik. Mereka bahkan tidak mengajakku, dan pulang dengan cerita-cerita aneh yang tampaknya mengasyikkan.

"Lihat, Lucy!" kata Dom, pada saat aku berkunjung ke kamarnya dan Rose, selantai di atas kamarku dan Dustin.

Dia menunjukkan tato laba-laba kecil di sebelah kiri lehernya.

"Kalian membuat tato?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tunjukkan punya kalian Al, Rose," kata Dom.

Al segera menunjukkan tato naga di lengannya dan Rose segera menunjukkan tato kalajengking kecil di celah antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Kalajengking—scorpion?" tanyaku, memandang Rose dengan tidak yakin.

"Benar, scorpion—kalajengking," kata Rose tampak bercahaya. "Bagus bukan?"

"Tapi, tapi itu scorpion, Rose," ulangku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau scorpion—kalajengking, kurasa binatang itu lucu."

"Rose, maksud Lucy adalah kau membuat tato yang sama dengan nama Scorpius—Scorpius Malfoy... Kurasa nama Scorpius berasal dari scorpion—kalajengking," kata Al membantu. "Nama mereka kan aneh-aneh, sama dengan nama ayahnya, Draco, yang berarti dragon—naga, juga Lucius yang berasal dari kata Lucifer—setan."

"Apa? Scorpion... Scorpius Malfoy," Rose tampak sangat terkejut, gugup dan wajahnya memerah. "_No way_, bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, aku tidak tahu—maksudku, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Rose, aku tidak menuduhmu menyukai Scorpius Malfoy—"

"Aku tidak menyukai Scorpius Malfoy," Rose menyelaku dengan cepat, kelihatannya marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku—aku tidak sengaja, karena kupikir kalajengking—scorpion itu unik dan—"

"Sudahlah Rose, semua orang bebas mengekspresikan dirinya," kataku, menenangkan. "Tetapi, apakah kalian tidak takut ketahuan McGonagall? Terutama kau, Rose—Tato Dom tertutup rambut, sementara tato Al tertutup lengan jubahnya—tatomu akan langsung ketahuan dalam sekejap."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Rose tersenyum, mengambil plester kecil dari tas manik-maniknya dan menempelkannya di atas tato scorpion-nya. "Ta-daa, tidak ketahuan, kan?"

Dom, Al dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Begitulah yang terjadi, Diary, mereka berkeliling Venesia, mencoba semua makanan Italia, berbelanja, membuat tato, menghabiskan uang Euro-ku dan aku sendirian di hotel menunggu Dustin pulang. Dan Dustin, setelah aku menunggunya sampai malam tidak pernah membawakanku makanan, minuman atau suvenir apa pun. Jadi, setiap malam aku harus menelpon layanan kamar untuk memesan pizza. Dia juga tidak mau membagikan informasi padaku, meskipun dia telah menyuruhku bertugas sebagai pencatat, dia tidak pernah menyuruhku mencatat. Dia menyembuyikan semua informasi dariku. Karena itulah, pagi ini saat dia masih tidur, aku membongkar barang-barangnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Aku sudah bosan ditinggal dan sekarang saatnya aku untuk bergerak.

Ransel Dustin penuh dengan barang-barang aneh; ada mobil mini yang benar-benar bisa jalan, mobil mini yang ada dalam bulatan kaca, dan mobil mini berbentuk aneh (aku mengambil mobil mini yang ada dlam bulatan kaca itu untukku); lalu ada keripik kentang dalam plastik-plastik yang masih ditutup—dia bahkan tidak membagi _snack_-nya denganku; lalu dompet yang berisi uang Euro—uangnya lebih banyak dariku; pakaian-pakaian yang belum dilipat—aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit untuk melipat pakaiannya dan mengaturnya dengan rapi dalam ransel; dan sebuah buku catatan kecil.

Inilah yang kucari, aku mengayunkan tongkat sihirku, membuat kopian benda itu dan segera membawa kopiannya keluar kamar menuju kamar Dom dan Rose di lantai atas. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, aku langsung masuk ke kamar mereka setelah memantrai pintu dengan _Alohomora_. Dom dan Rose masih tertidur dengan nyaman di tempat tidur masing-masing. Aku segera memberikan matra_ Muffliato _di pintu dan berteriak keras,

"DOM, ROSE BANGUN!"

Rose bergerak, sementara Dom terus tertidur.

"Masih subuh, Lucy," kata Rose, dan berbalik ke arah lain.

Aku segera mengguncangnya dan Rose bangun dengan terpaksa, duduk di tempat tidur dan memfokuskan pandangannya padaku.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan kami tidur," katanya.

Aku tidak menghiraukan Rose, dan segera mengguncang Dom, yang langsung terbangun, duduk di tempat tidur dan memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lucy?" tany Dom. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apakah Dustin membuatmu babak belur?"

"Tidak," jawabku segera. "Aku ingin bilang pada kalian bahwa aku sudah bosan tinggal di hotel."

"Kau ingin menyewa rumah, Lucy, tapi uang Euro kita tidak akan cukup untuk menyewa rumah," kata Rose, menguap, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya dan memandangku, sementara Dom melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bukan itu," kataku, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur Dom dan memandang mereka berdua. "Aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk dan sekarang saatnya kita untuk melakukan penyelidikan," aku melambaikan catatan kecil Dustin di depan hidungku.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara mereka memandangku, tampak terperangah, kemudian Rose berkata,

"Kalau begitu kau harus membangunkan, Al, dia akan marah-marah kalau tidak diberi informasi."

Dom mengambil tongkat sihir dari bawah bantalnya, mengucapkan mantra Patronus dan mengirimkan Patronus berbentuk laba-laba pada Al. Aku memandang Rose dan melihatnya sedang memandang Dom dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara Dom pura-pura memandang tembok di belakangku. Rose pasti sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Patronus Dom, juga tato di lehernya berbentuk laba-laba. Dalam hati aku sadar bahwa meskipun dia bilang dia tidak mencintai Terry lagi, namun pada kenyataannya dia masih sangat mencintainya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama kami menunggu Al karena Dom terus mengabaikan Rose yang mendelik padanya. Dan aku menyibukkan diri dengan membuka catatan Dustin dan mencari-cari hal penting.

_**TARGET PERTAMA**_

_**Nama: Giorgio Vivaldi**_

_**Umur: 35 tahun**_

_**Alamat: San Marco 1321**_

_**Pekerjaan: Pelukis Jalanan di Piazza San Marco**_

_**Hobby: Melukis**_

_**Informasi dari tetangga: pelukis potret yang sama sekali tidak berbakat, suka bangun terlambat, pemabuk, menghabiskan uang untuk berjudi, punya banyak utang, suka menipu orang, suka berkunjung di bar hotel San Clemente Palace.**_

_**Catatan: tidak ada keterangan tentang hal-hal aneh.**_

_**TARGET KEDUA**_

_**Nama: Antonio Orsoni**_

_**Umur: 26 tahun**_

_**Alamat: Dorsoduro, 4523**_

_**Pekerjaa: asisten tukang masak di restoran Antico Greco, Rio de Grande**_

_**Hobby: mendengarkan musik dan menyanyi**_

_**Informasi dari tetangga: pekerja keras, punya suara yang lumayan merdu, suka berbicara, cepat akrab dengan orang lain, sangat pandai memasak (suka membagikan makanan hasil masakannya sendiri pada para tetangga), tiap pagi minum kopi di restoran cepat saji Druno.**_

_**Catatan: tidak ada keterangan aneh**_

_**TARGET KETIGA**_

_**Nama: Carlo Francesconi**_

_**Umur: 23 tahun**_

_**Alamat: Rio de Grande, 1563**_

_**Pekerjaan: gondolier (pengayuh gondola)**_

_**Hobby: tidak diketahui**_

_**Informasi dari tetangga: pendiam, tidak suka bicara dengan tetangga, rajin bekerja, ramah (Signore Geovanni Arzetti mengatakan bahwa target ketiga sering menyapanya di pagi hari sebelum berangkat kerja), baik hati (Signora Irene Dandolo mengatakan bahwa target ketiga pernah membantunya memperbaiki pipa yang bocor), sering mengunjungi bar di sekitar Piazza Roma.**_

_**Catatan: Tidak ada keterangan aneh**_

Pintu terbuka dan Al masuk.

"Kalian membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali dan aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian kalau ternyata hal yang kalian bicarakan tidak begitu penting," omel Al, dia masih mengenakan piyama birunya dan langsung duduk di sisi tempat tidur Rose sambil menguap.

"Ayo, berikan catatan itu, Lucy, biar Al dan aku membacanya bersama," kata Rose.

Aku segera melemparkan catatan Dustin pada mereka dan keduanya saling mendekatkan kepala untuk membaca. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melemparkan catatan itu pada Dom.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanyaku pada Rose dan Al, sementara Dom membaca.

"Entahlah," jawab Al sambil berpikir. "Kurasa target pertama itu cukup mencurigakan, tapi Terry tidak mungkin menjadi penjudi dan pemabuk setelah menyamar jadi orang lain, kan? Biasanya, walaupun sedang menyamar, kita tidak akan mengubah kebiasaan kita, kan?"

"Target kedua juga tidak mungkin Terry," kata Rose. "Tapi, mungkin saja Terry, kita kan tidak tahu kalau dia bisa memasak atau tidak... Kurasa dia bisa jadi sangat ramah kalau memang dia mau bersikap ramah."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Dom?" tanyaku, memandang Dom yang telah selesai membaca dan melemparkan catatannya kembali padaku.

"Entahlah, aku—aku ingin sekali melihat ketiga orang ini," kata Dom dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku—kalau aku melihat mereka, mungkin—mungkin aku bisa tahu apakah dia Terry atau bukan. Dan Terry juga, dia mungkin akan bersikap lain kalau melihatku."

"Kita memang harus berjumpa dengan ketiga orang itu," kata Al.

"Jadi apa rencana kita?" tanya Rose.

"Kurasa malam ini kita harus pergi ke—" aku melirik catatan, "—sebuah bar di hotel San Clemente Palace... bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Aku setuju," kata Rose, menganggukkan kepala. "Sementara Dom mendekati target kita, kami—Lucy, Al dan aku—akan mengawasi perubahan sikap dan ekspresi si target."

"Ide bagus," kata Al, lalu memandang Dom. "Tetapi kau harus sangat berhati-hati, Dom."

"Aku mengerti," kata Dom. "Dan aku punya tongkat sihir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat dan saling pandang.

"Jadi, kalau tidak ada lagi yang kita bicarakan aku mau kembali ke kamar," kata Al, lalu berdiri. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Lucy!" dia melambai, kemudian keluar kamar.

"Aku juga harus turun sekarang," kataku. "Aku harus tidur lagi, mempersiapkan tenaga untuk nanti malam."

Dom mengangguk, sementara Rose sudah kembali ke balik selimutnya.

"Tutup lagi pintunya!" kata Dom.

Mengangguk, aku segera keluar kamar, menutup pintu dan turun ke satu lantai di bawah, ke kamarku dan Dustin. Kamar itu kosong saat aku tiba. Dustin telah pergi entah ke mana. Mengherankan, dia biasanya berangkat setelah makan siang, mungkin hari ini dia memang sibuk. Tetapi syukurlah, aku bisa menjadi Lucy lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku memang selalu menjadi diriku sendiri saat hanya aku di kamar, aku bisa jadi cewek lagi dan bersantai di kamar sambil membaca _Misteri Pembunuhan Dua Penyihir_ karya Julia Christie.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi saat merasakan ramuan Polijus perlahan-lahan meninggalkanku. Mandi berendam selama beberapa menit, memakai sabun dan _shampoo _wangi sambil memikirkan apa kegiatan yang harus kulakukan setelah ini merupakan kegiatan yang paling menyenangkan selama Dustin pergi.

Setelah hampir setengah jam di kamar mandi, aku segera menyambar handuk dan keluar. Bunyi bantingan pintu kamar mandi terdengar bersamaan dengan suara Dustin yang dengan heran bertanya,

"_Siapa kau_?"

Aku mengangkat muka dan bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu Dustin, dia sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Dan, karena terlalu memikirkan tentang apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, aku tidak melihatnya berdiri di sana.

"_Lucy Weasley_," katanya, setelah menyadari siapa aku, kemudian memperhatikanku dari atas sampai ke bawah; berlama-lama di bagian bawah leherku yang terbuka, juga bagian atas lututku yang tidak tertutup handuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku tajam, memperbaiki letak handuk di tubuhku.

_Sial! Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah pergi ke entah apa yang akan dia lakukan? _

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan _di_ _kamarku_?" tanya Dustin, memandang wajahku sekarang.

Benar sekali, apa yang sedang Lucy Weasley lakukan di kamar Dustin dan Luke? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di Inggris?

Aku memaksa otakku yang tidak pintar untuk berpikir cepat.

"Ini _kamarmu_?" ulangku, berpura-pura memandang sekeliling kamar. "Oh Merlin, rupanya aku salah masuk kamar, maafkan aku!"

Habis berkata begitu aku segera masuk lagi ke kamar mandi, mengunci pintunya, dan mengabaikan Dustin yang berteriak, "Tunggu!"

Dengan panik aku mencari-cari tongkat sihirku di antara pakaian Luke yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

"Weasley!" terdengar suara Dustin disertai gedoran di pintu.

"Oke, aku keluar sebentar lagi... aku sedang berganti pakaian," kataku, menemukan tongkat sihirku di saku belakang celana jeans Luke dan mencengkramnya dengan erat, "Oh syukurlah!" desahku.

Aku mengayunkan tongkat sihir untuk membersihkan bekas-bekas mandi; sisa air di bak mandi, tetesan _shampoo_ di pinggiran bak, sabun bekas pakai dan segala hal yang menandakan bahwa seseorang pernah mandi di kamar mandi ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian dengan pakaian Luke di tanganku, aku segera ber-Disapparate ke kamar Dom dan Rose.

"Ada apa?" tanya Dom kaget melihatku muncul di hadapannya, sementara Rose muncul dari balik selimutnya untuk memandangku dengan bertanya.

Ya, siapa saja pasti kaget dan bertanya-tanya melihat seseorang muncul di hadapannya dengan handuk, rambut basah, tubuh bau sabun mandi dan pakaian cowok dalam gendongan.

"Dustin melihatku," kataku memberitahu mereka, dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk memakai pakaian Luke.

"APA?" keduanya langsung tersentak.

Setelah berpakaian aku keluar lagi.

"Aku harus segera kembali," kataku, kemudian memandang mereka dengan pandangan penuh peringatan. "Dom, Rose, kalian harus berhati-hati... Dustin pasti mulai merasa curiga... Rose, aku minta ramuan Polijusnya!"

Rose tanpa banyak bicara, meraih tas manik-manik kecil di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan segera mengeluarkan sebotol besar ramuan Polijus berwarna kuning cerah. Aku mengambil botol itu dari Rose dan segera meminumnya. Dalam sekejap, tubuhku memanjang ke atas, rambutku menyusup masuk ke dalam kepalaku, dan aku berubah menjadi Luke.

"Keringkan rambutmu dan hilangkan bau sabun dari tubuhmu sebelum pergi!" kata Dom.

Aku segera mengeringkan rambutku, menghilangkan bau _shampoo _dari rambutku dan bau sabun dari tubuhku dengan tongkat sihir.

"Aku pergi," kataku, kemudian berjalan keluar dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kamarku dan Dustin.

Di depan pintu, aku berhenti, mengatur nafas dan membuka pintu kamar. Kamar kosong saat aku masuk, tapi pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Dustin sedang berjongkok di depan bak mandi, memandang bak itu dengan teliti.

"Hai, ada apa?" tanyaku, mendekatinya.

Dia mengangkat muka dan memandangku.

"Luke, apa yang terjadi? Kau dari mana?" tanya Dustin.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di luar," jawabku. "Mengapa kau memeriksa bak itu?"

"Tadi ada orang di sini," katanya, sekarang memandang pancuran dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ada orang? Tidak mungkin!" kataku. "Kau pasti sedang bermimpi."

"Tidak... aku tidak bermimpi, aku yakin sekali itu bukan mimpi... tadi ada Lucy Weasley di sini."

"Lucy Weasley?" tanyaku, mengangkat alis. "Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Dustin, meninggalkan pancuran dan memandangku, aku menjaga agar wajahku tetap netral. "Dia cewek aneh, anak Percy Weasley, pegawai Kementrian Sihir."

_Cewek aneh?_

"Aku masih tidak yakin kalau anak pegawai Kementrian Sihir bisa ada di sini," kataku.

Dustin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada toilet di pojok kamar mandi. Apakah dia mengira bahwa Lucy Weasley bersembunyi di leher angsa seperti Myrtle Merana?

"Handuk," kata Dustin, mengangkat muka dari kegiatannya berjongkok di sekitar toilet dan memandang gantungan handuk di dekat pintu.

"Handuk?" ulangku.

"Handukmu, Luke," kata Dustin, penuh kemenangan, berjalan mendekati gantungan handuk dan memeriksa handuknya yang digantung di sana. "Lucy Weasley memakai handukmu... Nah, aku benarkan? Lucy Weasley pernah ada di sini."

"Handukku ada," kataku cepat. "Aku menyimpannya di ransel."

_Tidak ada ruginya punya handuk cadangan._

"Benarkah?" tanya Dustin, tidak mau menyerah.

"Ya," jawabku.

Dustin memandangku, mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan apakah aku berbohong atau tidak.

"Bisakah kita lupakan tentang Lucy Weasley?" tanyaku penuh harap, dan mengubah topik. "Kupikir kau sudah berangkat mengawasi Giorgio Vivaldi."

"Belum, nanti malam," katanya, lalu keluar kamar mandi dan aku mengikutinya.

_Nanti malam? Sial, kami juga akan mengunti Giorgio Vivaldi nanti malam._

"Mengapa tidak sekarang saja?" tanyaku penuh harap, saat mengikuti Dustin berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Jangan tanya karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu," katanya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

Aku mendelik padanya selama beberapa saat, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku. Menyerah, aku segera berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan membereskannya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya, berbalik dan memandangku.

_Nah, apa lagi ini?_

"Apa?" tanyaku, mendelik padanya sesaat, kemudian kembali pada kegiatanku menepuk bantalnya dan meletakkannya di bagian atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah membuat peraturan baru," katanya, saat aku mendekatinya di dekat jendela. "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana pun tanpa memberitahuku."

"Peraturan nomor berapa itu?" tanyaku menyindir.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya peraturan nomor berapa," katanya.

"Peraturan yang tidak akan kupatuhi... Ini kan negera bebas, kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan bahwa aku harus melapor padamu kalau aku ingin bepergian."

"Aku cemas, oke," katanya, memandangku dengan cemas.

"Kau cemas apa? Aku kan cuma berpergian di sekitar sini dan tidak merusak penyelidikanmu."

"Aku bukan cemas karena itu, aku cemas akan apa yang terjadi denganmu," kata Dustin tampak stress. "Aku bangun dan kau sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur... aku mencarimu di bawah dan di sekitar hotel dan kau tidak ada..."

"Oh," kataku, menatapnya sesaat. "Maafkan aku..."

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?"

"Karena aku membuatmu cemas..."

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya, sekarang berjanjilah jangan pergi ke mana-mana tanpa memberitahuku."

"Baik..."

"Nah sekarang, telepon layanan kamar, aku lapar!" kata Dustin dengan gaya juragan menyuruh jongosnya.

Mendengus, aku segera menuju telepon, benda yang membuat kubingung pada awalnya, tapi terbiasa pada akhirnya.

"Cowok Lentik—"

"Apa?" gertakku.

"Jangan lupa, bilang pada mereka untuk menaruh krim pada kopiku!" katanya.

"Iya..." kataku sebal, kemudian mulai menekan nomor layanan kamar.

Diary, itulah yang kulakukan selama dua minggu ini, tak ada kegiatan yang berguna, tapi malam ini adalah giliran sepupu-sepupuku dan aku untuk beraksi.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**Keterangan:**

Grand Canal: selokan besar dan luas di Venesia.

Gondola: perahu orang Venesia.

**Keterangan bahasa Italia:**

_Mi scusi_: _permisi/maaf_

_Coa Succede?: ada apa denganmu?_

_Posso aiutarla: bisakah saya membantumu_

_Vuoi venire con me: mau pergi denganku?_

_È con me: dia bersamaku_

**Keterangan bahasa Korea:**

_Mor__ûgessûmnida_: _saya tidak mengerti._

_Yongs__ô__hae chupshipshio: maafkan saya._

_Puthak chom t__û__rigess__û__mnida: bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu._

_Mullonimnida: tentu saja._

Caffè Florien_û__n __ô__di issumnika: Di manakah Caff__è__ Florien?_

_Taedanhi komaps__û__mnida: terima kasih banyak._

_Ch__ô__nmaneyo: sama-sama._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in KNG 4 ch 4**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 3; Nafau Chance, Putri, qeqey, ochan malfoy, atacchan, Vallerina Lovegood, SeiraAiren, zean's malfoy, CN Bluetory, DarkBlueSong, megu takuma, Rise, Guest, Yosephineee, bluish3107 :D**

**Ttg bhs Korea: Ne adlh bhs Korea yg sgt sopan (formal), jarang dipakai dlm bhs prcakapan biasa, kecuali utk org yg lbih tua, ato u/ bisnis. Nah, mgkin sj si Mggle mw brskp sopan krn bicara dg org asing, jd dy memkai bhs formal pd Dustin:D Ttg fanfic ini: q tdk akan menelantarkan fic ini, q akan brusaha menulisnya smpai KNG Hugo. Jd review, ya, biarku tetap semangat:D Btw, fic Kisah Draco dan Ginny bkn ditrlantarkan, q akan melanjutkannya stelah KNG :D Ttg catatan Dustin: tentu sj dy tdk tau klo catatanx hilang, Lucy kan cm ambil kopianx, yg asli tetap ada di ranselx (bc ch 3):D Ttg typo: q kan cek-cek lg :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 4 chapter 4 dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 4: SEBENARNYA AKU CEWEK**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Kamis, 14 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri.**

**Waktu: 7.15 pm**

Dear Diary,

Aku sedang berbaring santai di tempat tidur dengan bantal guling di bawah leherku dan menatap Dustin yang tampak sedang kesulitan mengikat dasi di leher kemejanya. Aku tertawa saat dia salah mengikatnya untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa dan membantuku mengikat dasi?" Dustin mendelik padaku.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera mendekatinya.

"Angkat kepalamu!" perintahku, dan aku segera mengikat dasinya dengan benar.

"Cepat sedikit, nanti aku terlambat!" kata Dustin tak sabar.

"Sabar," kataku, dan mendesah saat selesai mengikat dasinya. Aku mundur dan mengamatinya. "Sudah benar, dan kau tampak sangat tampan..."

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," kata Dustin, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke cermin.

"Kau akan membuat semua cewek terpesona," kataku lagi, memandangnya dengan terpesona.

"Aku memang harus berpenampilan menarik, aku akan pergi tempat yang mahal," katanya tak peduli, menyemprot minyak wangi mahal beraroma segar, entah apa, ke leher dan tangannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanyaku, kembali berbaring di tempat tidurku.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu," katanya, kemudian mengambil dompetnya dan tongkat sihirnya di atas meja. "Aku berangkat sekarang... dan kau," dia menunjukku, "tidak boleh ke mana-mana, tunggu di sini!"

"Oke, Boss," kataku, tersenyum meyakinkan. "Hati-hati!"

Dustin mendelik padaku, lalu keluar kamar. Aku menunggu selama sepuluh menit, siapa tahu Dustin kembali karena kelupaan sesuatu, misalnya sapu tangan, permen mint, atau bisa saja dia lupa sikat gigi. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Dustin tidak kembali. Aku bergerak secepat kilat mengunci kamar dan segera ber-Apparate di kamar Dom dan Rose.

"Wow!" kataku, terpesona menatap Dom dan Rose yang tampak cantik dengan gaun malam yang indah.

Dom mengenakan gaun malam berwarna merah tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sampai ke bawah betisnya. Leher gaun itu berbentuk V dengan bawahan yang lebar dan berenda. Sepatunya juga berwarna merah dengan tumit tinggi, yang mungkin lebih tinggi dari sepatu Zabini. Sementara Rose mengenakan pakaian aneh berwarna hitam yang tampaknya terbuat dari sutra. Atasannya adalah sepotong kain yang terbuka di bagian kiri; dari pundak sampai ke dada, sementara bagian kanannya tanpa lengan. Atasan itu tidak menutupi bagian perut Rose, sehingga perut Rose yang rata dan putih terbuka. Bawahannya adalah rok aneh seperti bekas cakaran binatang buas, tapi cabikan rok ini tampak sangat artistik; setiap cabikan terbelah dari paha dan meruncing di bagian bawahnya sampai ke lututnya.

"Apa yang kau kenakan?" tanyaku, memandang pakaian Rose.

"Bagus, kan?" tanya Rose, lalu berdiri memutar di depan cermin.

"Uncle Ron akan membunuhmu kalau dia melihatmu memakai pakaian yang terbuka di bagian perut dan punggung sekaligus," kataku, duduk di tempat tidur Dom.

"Dad tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya," Rose mendelik padaku dari cermin, kemudian menyentuh rambutnya sambil berpikir, kelihatan bingung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada rambutku, Dom?" dia memandang Dom yang sedang mengenakan _eye shadow_ di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya mengapa dengan rambutmu? Kurasa sudah bagus," kataku memandang rambut merah ikal Rose, yang jatuh dengan lembut di punggungnya dan hampir mencapai pinggulnya.

"Kita kan harus menyamar, jadi kita harus mengubah warna rambut," kata Rose tak sabar.

"Kalian kan tidak perlu menyamar karena—"

"Lucy, kita semua harus menyamar," kata Dom, memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada matanya, meletakkan kotak _make-up_ dan memperhatikan rambut Rose dengan seksama. "Bagaimana kalau pirang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka rambut pirang... hitam saja," kata Rose, sementara Dom melangkah mendekatinya.

"Tapi mengapa kita semua harus menyamar?" tanyaku, memandang Dom yang sedang mengubah rambut Rose menjadi hitam dalam sekejap dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Karena Dustin sudah melihatmu," kata Rose, mengamati rambut hitamnya di cermin. "Kita tidak ingin dia juga melihat Dominique Weasley, Rose Weasley dan Albus Potter di Italia."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Dom, yang sekarang sedang memantrai rambutnya sendiri menjadi hitam dan efeknya langsung mencengangkan, membuatnya terlihat sangat _ngejreng_ dengan gaun merah menyalanya.

"Apakah gaunmu tidak terlalu mencolok?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa kau betul," kata Dom, memandang gaun merahnya, kemudian memantrai gaun itu menjadi pink lembut yang tidak mencolok.

"Bagaimana?" dia memandangku.

"Lebih baik," jawabku. "Sepatunya juga."

Dom mengangguk singkat dan memantrai sepatunya menjadi pink, sama dengan gaunnya.

"Lucy, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rose, dia sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya yang tergerai rapi dan indah di belakang punggungnya. "Kau tidak berganti pakaian?"

"Aku begini saja," kataku, memandang kaos biru dan celana jeansku yang robek-robek di bagian lutut.

"Tidak," kata Dom, memandangku tajam. "Kita bukannya pergi ke Hog's Head jadi kau bisa berpakaian begitu... kita akan ke bar sebuah hotel mewah, dan kau tidak akan diijinkan masuk jika berpakaian seperti itu."

"Kami sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu, Lucy," kata Rose, memasukkan tangannya ke tas manik-manik kecilnya, menarik keluar sebuah gaun putih lembut dari sutra dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Aku pakai gaun?" tanyaku heran, menangkap gaun yang dilemparkan Rose.

"Kau tidak meminum ramuan Polijus sejam yang lalu, kan?" tanya Dom.

"Tidak, karena aku tahu Dustin akan pergi, jadi—"

"Bagus," sela Dom segera. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi dirimu sendiri, kau harus segera berganti pakaian dan aku akan membereskan rambutmu nanti."

"Er, tapi—"

"Lucy, jangan banyak bicara," kata Rose, menarikku berdiri, mendorongku ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu di belakangku.

Di kamar mandi, aku memandang gaun itu. Gaun ini sangat halus dan cantik, mirip dengan gaun yang dikenakan Dom, tapi tanpa renda, dengan potongan rata di atas lutut. Setelah kembali menjadi diriku sendiri beberapa menit kemudian, aku segera mengenakan gaun itu dan merasa bahwa gaun ini sangat ketat membalut tubuhku. Aku juga merasa sangat aneh karena sepatuku adalah sepatu olahraga.

"Lucy?" Dom mengetuk pintu.

Aku segera membuka pintu dan memandang Dom.

"Bagus, sangat cantik," kata Dom, menarikku ke depan cermin. "Nah sekarang kita akan mengubah warna rambutnya."

"Hitam saja," kata Rose, mengawasiku dari tempatnya berdiri, di dekat cermin.

Dom segera mengubah rambutku menjadi hitam dan aku merasa agak tercengang saat memandang bayanganku di cermin.

"Ini, Dom," kata Rose, menyerahkan kotak peralatan _make-up_ pada Dom.

"Nah, aku akan meriasmu sekarang, tutup mata!" kata Dom.

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan Dom memoles wajahku dengan _make up-_nya; bedak, _eye shadow, blush on, lipstick_. Dan, aku membuka mata beberapa saat setelah tangan Dom meninggalkanku. Tercengang dan agak tersentak, itulah perasaanku saat melihat bayanganku di cermin. Sekarang aku bukan lagi Lucy Weasley, tapi seorang cewek cantik dengan bibir merah delima, pipi merona merah (sebenarnya tidak perlu karena aku cepat sekali merona merah), dan mata yang tampak bulat dan indah dengan rambut hitam ikal jatuh manis di pundakku.

"Wow, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku, memandang Dom dari cermin.

"_Make-up _bisa mengubah preman Lucy menjadi si Penggoda Lucy," kata Dom tersenyum padaku.

"Tetapi apakah aku tidak terlalu mencolok, maksudku dengan gaun putih dan—"

"Tidak, Lucy," kata Dom. "Kau akan melihat banyak Muggle perempuan yang lebih mencolok saat tiba di bar nanti."

"Siap berangkat?" tanya Rose, yang sudah berdiri dengan tas manik-manik siap di tangan.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dengan sepatu ini," kataku, memandang sepatu olahragaku.

"Ya ampun, Lucy, maaf!" kata Rose cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah sepatu putih bertumit sepuluh senti dari dalam tas manik-maniknya.

"Cepat pakai!" kata Dom dan aku segera memakainya.

Kami berjalan keluar kamar dan bertemu Al di koridor yang untung saja sepi—tamu hotel yang lain tampaknya sudah keluar untuk makan malam. Al bersandar pada pintu kamarnya dan tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam Muggle, dasi hijau dan sepatu yang hitam mengkilat.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya mengapa kalian belum muncul juga, dan apa yang kau kenakan itu, Rose?" dia bertanya, memandang gaun Rose dengan aneh.

"Ini adalah hasil rancanganku sendiri," jawab Rose, mendelik pada Al. "Dan kalau ada lagi yang mengomentari gaun ini, aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

"Al, kita harus menyamarkan dirimu juga," kata Dom, "Kau ingin rambut warna apa?"

"Merah..." kata Al cepat. "Sesekali aku ingin punya warna rambut seperti Mom."

Dom mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengubah warna rambut Al menjadi merah. Kelihatannya agak aneh, namun Al tetap terlihat tampan.

"Nah, kita semua sudah menyamar," kata Rose tersenyum. "Dan aku yakin, walaupun kita bertemu Dustin di sana, dia tidak akan mengenal kita di antara banyak orang."

"Ayo kita berangkat," kata Dom. "Semuanya pegang tanganku, kita akan ber-Disapparate."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Dom," kataku, menggeleng. "Hotel itu merupakan area penuh Muggle dan kita akan menyebabkan kehebohan besar kalau kita muncul di tengah-tengah mereka."

"Aku sudah melihat hotel itu, Lucy, dan aku tahu tempat aman untuk ber-Apparate," kata Dom. "Semua berpegangan."

Aku segera memegang lengan Dom, memejamkan mata dan merasakan sensasi ber-Apparate; seperti tersedot dengan paksa ke dalam pipa sempit.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 14 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel San Clemente Palace.**

**Waktu: 7.38 pm**

Hotel San Clemente Palace adalah hotel yang terletak di sebuah pulau tersendiri, hanya sepuluh menit dari kota Venesia jika menggunakan perahu motor. Seluruh pulau itu adalah wilayah milik hotel itu. Di dekat bangunan utama hotel itu, kita dapat menemukan bar, restoran dan taman buatan, sedangkan di bagian belakang hotel kita bisa menemukan kolam renang dan fasilitas olahraga lainnya, seperti tempat fitness, lapangan tenis, dan segala macam yang menunjang kenyamanan tamu yang menginap.

Kami ber-Apparate di sudut gelap taman di sebelah kiri jalan masuk menuju hotel. Di taman itu ada gazebo kecil tempat para tamu bisa duduk memandang tanaman hijau, bunga-bunga dan lagoon (perairan air asin yang terpisah dari lautan luas) di depan mata. Kami duduk di gazebo selama beberapa saat sambil memandang tamu-tamu hotel yang baru saja turun dari perahu motor dan bus air di dermaga di dekat jalan masuk menuju hotel; ada yang langsung masuk ke hotel, ada yang masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar dermaga, dan ada juga yang berjalan ke taman di sebelah kanan jalan masuk menuju hotel.

"Apa rencana kita?" tanya Al, memandang sepasang Muggle yang lewat di depan gazebo, mungkin menuju sudut gelap taman.

"Kita masuk dan memesan makan malam," kata Dom. "Usahakan jangan terlalu mencolok..."

"Ya,tapi kita juga harus memastikan bahwa target kita ada di dalam bar itu," kata Rose. "Siapa namanya?"

"Giorgio Vivaldi," jawabku.

"Ya, Giorgio Vivaldi," ulang Rose.

"Begini saja," kata Al, memandang kami. "Lucy dan Aku masuk dulu dengan Jubah Gaib untuk memastikan Vivaldi ada di dalam, setelah itu kita akan masuk bersama."

"Mengapa harus Lucy, kau kan bisa pergi sendiri, Al?" tanya Rose.

"Aku kan tidak mengenal Vivaldi, Rose... bagaimana aku bisa tahu siapa yang harus kucari."

"Kurasa itu ide bagus, Al," kata Dom. "Lucy, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku sejutu."

Rose segera mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib dari tas manik-maniknya dan memberikannya pada Al.

"Jangan pakai di sini," bisiknya, memandang Muggle beruban yang sedang lewat di depan kami. "Di sana!" dia mengangguk ke arah sudut gelap taman yang tidak terkena cahaya dari gazebo.

Al dan aku berjalan menuju sudut gelap taman dan memakai Jubah Gaib. Setelah itu, dengan langkah perlahan, kami menyusuri taman dan berjalan di jalan utama yang menuju hotel, berusaha untuk tidak menyenggol para tamu hotel yang lalu lalang di dekat kami.

"Kurasa kita harus ikut taman sebelah kanan, Lucy, barnya ada di sebelah kanan hotel, jadi kita tidak perlu memutar di depan hotel," bisik Al perlahan.

"Ya," bisikku, meskipun tidak yakin, karena aku baru saja hampir menginjak kaki seorang anak Muggle yang lewat sangat dekat denganku.

Mengapa juga kami harus memakai Jubah Gaib sekarang kalau kami harus melewati taman di sebelah kanan jalan utama? Al tidak membiarkanku berpikir lama-lama, karena dia sudah mencengkram lenganku dan membawaku menyebrang jalan utama hotel; menghindari pasangan gay yang berjalan sambil berpelukan dan dua orang asing yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa aneh, kemudian masuk ke taman di sebelah kanan jalan utama. Taman ini sama dengan taman di sebelah kiri jalan utama, tapi tanpa gazebo. Sebagai ganti gazebo, ada bangku-bangku taman dari besi yang diletakkan di dekat lampu-lampu taman yang berbentuk bola.

Kami sudah akan keluar taman dan hendak menyusuri jalan kecil yang menuju ke bar saat kami mendengar suara isakan.

"Seseorang menangis," bisik Al.

Walaupun Al tidak mengatakannya, aku tahu itu adalah suara tangisan seseorang, atau suara hantu—aku belum bilang padamu, Diary, Dustin pernah mengatakan bahwa ada banyak sekali cerita hantu yang berhubungan dengan hotel-hotel di Venesia ini, dan dia juga pernah menceritakan salah satu dari cerita hantu itu padaku, tapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya di sini karena sangat menyeramkan. Nah, bisa saja suara ini adalah suara salah satu hantu hotel.

"Kita harus mengeceknya," kata Al, sepupuku yang sangat baik hati dan belum pernah mendengar bahwa hantu-hantu Muggle lebih menyeramkan dari hantu-hantu penyihir.

Al membawaku berjalan menuju sumber suara, yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Setelah melewati pohon bonsai yang dibentuk agak mirip piala, aku melihat seorang cewek bergaun biru muda dengan rambut merah gelap yang digulung dengan indah di atas kepalanya, sedang merangkak di rerumputan, sementara sepatu hak tinggi warna birunya tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Kelihatannya dia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di bawah lampu taman.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa cewek ini sedang menangis karena sesekali terdengar isakan dan beberapa kali tangannya bergerak ke arah wajahnya.

"Dia sedang mencari apa?" tanya Al, memandangku.

"Entahlah," bisikku.

Kemudian cewek itu memutar tubuhnya dan sekarang kami bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia adalah sepupu Zabini; riasan wajahnya yang cantik telah rusak oleh airmata dan gulungan rambutnya yang indah telah berjatuhan di sekitar wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap cantik, bahkan terlihat lebih manusiawi dengan airmata, daripada gayanya yang biasa saat di Hogwarts.

"Mana bodygurad-bodyguard-nya?" tanyaku, baru saja menyadari bahwa dia sendirian.

"Bodyguard?" tanya Al, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zabini yang merangkak di rumput dan memandangku.

"Aku belum bilang pada kalian, sebenarnya Malfoy dan sepupunya Zabini ada di Venesia juga, mereka datang bersama bodyguard untuk mewakili perusahaan ayah mereka."

"Oh," kata Al, memandang Zabini lagi.

Kami memandangnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian Al berkata,

"Tunggu di sini, Lucy, aku akan membantunya mencari apa pun itu dan—"

"Jangan, Al, ingat kita tidak boleh terlihat, apa lagi oleh Zabini," kataku mencegah.

"Meskipun dia menyebalkan, aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis mencari-cari sesuatu seperti itu di sana... Aku harus membantunya," kata Al.

Aku memandang Zabini dan merasa kasihan, Zabini memang terlihat menyedihkan. Apa pun yang sedang dicarinya pastilah sangat penting. Dia tidak mungkin merangkak di sana kalau barang itu tidak penting.

Sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatu, Al sudah keluar dari Jubah Gaib dan berjalan menuju Zabini.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Al, berjongkok di dekat Zabini.

"Aku harus menemukannya... _Aku harus menemukannya_," kata Zabini tanpa mengangkat wajah, melainkan terus mencari di antara rerumputan. "Aku—aku menjatuhkannya di sekitar sini dan—" dia tersedak, dan cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya. "A-aku tidak menemukannya l-lagi—"

Al memandang Zabini sesaat, kemudian berlutut di di dekat Zabini dan mulai meraba-raba rumput mencari entah apa yang harus dicari. Dia merangkak sambil meraba-raba rumput menuju ke arahku dan aku segera mendekatinya.

"Dia mencari apa?" bisikku pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku harus membantunya, kan?" balas Al, berbisik sangat pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit merangkak dan mencari-cari di rerumputan, akhirnya Al menarik sesuatu dari rumpun bunga _rhodensia_ di bawah lampu taman.

"Aku menemukannya," dia menggenggam sebuah liontin, berantai emas dengan loket berisi foto mengayun-ayun dengan liar, seperti rantai hipnotis, di ujungnya.

"_Kau menemukannya,_" kata Zabini, merangkak di rumput menuju Al dan segera mengambil liontin itu dari tangannya.

Al melepas pegangannya pada liontin itu sementara Zabini memeriksa liontin itu sesaat, meletakkannya di depan dadanya, menunduk dan menangis lagi; memejamkan mata, membiarkan airmatanya lewat begitu saja ke pipi dan dagunya, sementara bahunya terguncang menahan isakan.

Al tampak tercengang dan bingung.

"Benda ini sangat berarti bagi," kata Zabini, di antara isak tangisnya. "Ini kenang-kenangan dari seseorang untukku."

"Yah, sekarang kan kau sudah menemukannya, jadi berhentilah menangis," kata Al.

Zabini mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya. Dia mengangkat muka dan tercengang memandang Al.

"Potter," katanya terkejut dan langsung berdiri, rupanya dari tadi dia tidak menyadari bahwa Al yang membantunya mencari liontin.

"Yah," kata Al, juga berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu?" tanya Zabini, kemudian memutuskan bahwa tak ada gunanya bertanya, dia melanjutkan, "—oh aku tak peduli, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa keluar masuk hotel mewah?" tanya Al.

Zabini memandangnya sesaat. Dan mungkin setelah memutuskan bahwa tak ada gunanya berdebat, dia menggelengkan kepala, melangkah hendak pergi meninggalkan taman. Tetapi Al menyambar lengannya dan menahannya tetap di tempat.

"Apa?" tanya Zabini, memandang Al.

Al memandang Zabini kira-kira tujuh detik (aku menghitungnya karena merasa aneh), kemudian setelah bingung sesaat dia berkata, "Ingat cuci muka, wajahmu mengerikan... dan ada rumput di rambutmu."

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Potter!" katanya, menyentakkan tangannya, memungut sepatunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Al yang tampak lebih bingung dari sebelumnya.

"_Ingat cuci muka, wajahmu mengerikan,_" ulangku, tertawa kecil sambil menyelubungi Al dengan Jubah Gaib.

"Oh, diamlah!" kata Al cemberut.

"Berhenti cemberut, Sepupu, kita punya tugas, kan?"

"Benar..." kata Al, menganggukkan kepala dengan yakin.

Kami berjalan lagi, menyusuri jalan kecil yang menuju ke bar dan masuk, bersamaan dengan empat orang Muggle yang juga masuk ke bar itu. Bar itu sama dengan bar Hog's Head, namun lebih luas, mewah, besar dan tentu saja lebih bersih. Lantainya dilapisi karpet merah berbulu yang indah, sebuah lampu gantung dari kaca yang dirangkai dengan artistik tergantung di langit-langit, di mana-mana terdapat meja bulat berpenutup kain warna krem yang cantik dan kursi-kursinya berukir. Bar terletak di ujung ruangan dengan lemari minuman keras yang mewah dan menjulang tinggi mendekati langit-langit. Di ujung lain ruangan, tampak sebuah panggung mewah berkarpet biru dengan pemain-pemain musik yang berdasi dan seorang penyanyi perempuan bergaun merah terbuka di bagian dada yang menampilkan sebagian payudaranya.

"Wow," kata Al, terpesona memandang si penyanyi.

"Anak berumur empat belas tahun seharusnya dilarang masuk ke sini," kataku, menyeretnya agak merapat ke tembok agar orang-orang tidak menambrak kami.

Dom memang benar tentang pakaian Muggle-Muggle yang datang ke tempat ini. Semuanya berpakaian indah dengan merek yang kelihatan jelas sekali; Muggle pria memakai jas _Armani _dan _Versace_, sementara para wanita memakai _Gucci, Chanel_ dan _Dior_. Semua tampak begitu mewah, kelas atas dan elegan.

"Oke, mana Vivaldi?" tanya Al, dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari pakaian-pakaian maha indah para Muggle, memandang berkeliling mencari Vivaldi. Lalu, menemukan Vivaldi dalam setelan jas hijau gelap sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah meja sambil menikmati hidangan _seafood_ yang tampaknya lezat.

"Itu Vivaldi dua meja dari depan, di sebelah kiri," kataku, menyenggol Al.

"Kalau begitu kita keluar sekarang untuk memanggil yang lain," kata Al.

Kami bergegas ke pintu dan keluar bersamaan dengan dua orang Muggle yang hendak keluar. Melewati jalan setepak, kami bertemu Dom dan Rose sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sepi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, melepaskan Jubah Gaib, ketika melihat bahwa tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami. "Bukankah kalian di gazebo?"

"Dustin dan seorang cewek Muggle baru saja turun dari gandola," kata Dom, setelah aku menyerahkan Jubah Gaib pada Rose dan duduk di samping mereka, sementara Al berdiri di dekat kami.

"Dan rasanya aku pernah melihat cewek itu," kata Rose dengan pikiran menerawang sesaat, kemudian memasukkan Jubah Gaib ke dalam tas manik-maniknya.

"Pantas saja dia berdandan dengan sangat tampan tadi, rupanya dia ingin bertemu cewek," kataku sebal.

"Tak usah pedulikan itu, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Al.

"Kita tetap akan masuk," kata Dom. "Aku harus melihat si Vivaldi ini."

"Benar, kurasa Dustin tidak mungkin mengenal kita," kata Rose, berdiri, mengatur rok dan rambutnya. "Dia kan belum pernah memperhatikan kita dari dekat, dia mungkin tidak akan mengenal kita kalau kita ber_-make up_ dan dengan warna rambut berbeda."

Lalu, kami berjalan santai memasuki bar, memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari Vivaldi, tapi kami bisa mengamatinya dari tempat duduk kami.

"Itu Dustin dan cewek Muggle-nya," kata Rose, mengangguk pada pasangan yang duduk semeja di depan Vivaldi, sementara Dom memesan hidangan _seafood _dan anggur pada pelayan yang berbahasa Inggris dengan bagus.

Dan itu memang Dustin dengan dasi yang telah kuikatkan untukku dalam setelan jas biru gelap yang sempurna. Dia tampak sangat tampan dan cocok sekali dengan si cewek Muggle yang memakai gaun biru yang seksi. Mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain dan berpegangan tangan di dekat vas bunga. Yah, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi! Dan Dustin juga tampaknya lebih gembira dari pada saat bersamaku, aku kan hanya merepotkannya saja.

"Dia cewek di bandara waktu itu," kata Rose tiba-tiba,

"Cewek apa?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari Dustin yang sedang tertawa untuk memandang Rose.

"Cewek Muggle yang berbicara denganmu di bandara Heathrow, Lucy," kata Rose.

"Sara," kataku, memalingkan kepala dan memperhatikan cewek yang sekarang sedang menyuapi Dustin dengan sendok _salad_.

Dia memang Sara, meskipun terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Itu namanya?" tanya Rose.

"Yah, namanya Sara, dia memang berencana datang ke Venesia, setelah dari Roma dan Milan," kataku, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Dasar Dustin, kok bisa-bisanya dia sudah berkencan dengan Sara! Dia kan tidak mengenal Sara, dia tidak tahu bagaimana Sara sebenarnya.

"Ada yang cemburu," kata Dom pelan.

Rose dan Al segera memandangku, sementara Dom tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Apa?" tanyaku mendelik pada Rose dan Al.

"Kau tidak menyadari bahwa Dom mengatakan bahwa kau cemburu?" tanya Rose tak percaya.

"Aku cemburu?" ulangku, untung saja tidak menjerit karena sekarang si pelayan Muggle telah datang mengantar anggur dan hidangan _seafood_ di meja kami.

"Kau cemburu melihat Dustin bersama cewek Muggle itu—Sara," kata Rose, setelah di pelayan pergi.

"Aku tidak cemburu... Buat apa aku cemburu?" tanyaku, menusuk lobster di depanku dengan tak sabar.

"Kau cemburu, Lucy," kata Dom. "Kau marah karena Dustin bersama cewek itu, kau merasa bahwa cewek itu sangat tidak cocok dengannya. Kau juga jengkel karena Dustin cepat sekali tergoda pada cewek itu."

Aku memandang Dom, tercengang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa itu adalah perasaanku sekarang?"

"Aku tahu... Nah, perasaan-perasaan seperti itu namanya cemburu," kata Dom, memandangku seolah sedang memandang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang bertanya padanya bagaimana cara memantrai sapu agar bisa terbang.

"Tetapi mengapa aku harus cemburu?" tanyaku heran. "Dia kan bebas berkencan dengan siapa saja yang disukainya."

"Memang," kata Dom tak sabar. " Tetapi kau menyukainya karena itu kau cemburu, kau ingin dia hanya bersama denganmu saja."

Aku memandang Dustin sekarang, dia dan si cewek Muggle sedang bertatapan dengan penuh nafsu di atas hidangan makan malam mereka. Oh, bagus sekali, Dustin, bawa saja dia ke kamar kita dan aku akan bersedia mengungsi? Begitu?

"Mungkin saja," kataku, mendelik pada Dustin. "Aku pernah bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukainya."

"Apa?" Dom tersedak anggurnya dan Rose segera menepuk punggungnya. "Kau bilang pada Dustin kalau kau menyukainya? Lalu apa— apa kata Dustin?"

"Dia tanya apakah aku ingin menciumnya?"

"Lalu kau bilang apa?" tanya Dom cepat.

"Aku bilang aku tidak ingin menciumnya dan dia bilang bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak menyukainya."

Dom menatapku dengan pandangan heran bercampur kasihan.

"Lucy, kau ini bodoh sekali, ya?"

"Apa?" aku memandangnya jengkel.

"Lucy, kau memang tidak menyukainya, tapi kau jatuh cinta padanya?" kata Dom dengan pikiran menerawang.

"Apa?" sekarang aku yang tersedak anggur.

"Kau memang jatuh cinta padanya karena itu kau merasa bahwa ciuman sama sekali tidak penting selama dia ada di dekatmu, selama dia bisa tersenyum padamu... Kau tidak peduli pada apa pun yang dikatakannya selama dia masih berbicara padamu, kau merasa bahagia hanya mendengar suaranya... Kau bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya nyaman dan senang... Dan, kau akan menunggunya setiap malam hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia masih bisa bicara padamu keesokan harinya. Begitulah yang aku rasakan pada Terry, dan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang ciuman sama sekali tidak penting selama dia ada di dekatmu," kata Dom, mengakhiri pidatonya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Benarkah?" aku melongo menatap Dom dan masih sedikit kebingungan.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya, Lucy, karena kau akan ada dalam masalah besar," kata Rose. "Kau adalah Luke, ingat? dan Luke tidak jatuh cinta."

Aku memandang Dustin lagi dan ingat pada semua yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Dia juga menganggapku bodoh

"Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," kataku, menggeleng. "kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang yang sering marah-marah padamu, kan?"

Dom mengangkat bahu, Rose menggelengkan kepada dan Al hanya memandang kami bergantian.

"Target kita bergerak," bisik Al pelan.

"Sabar," kata Rose, "tetap bersikap seperti biasa jangan bergerak dulu."

Vivaldi meninggalkan mejanya, sementara Dustin dan Sara sudah berpegangan tangan lagi di dekat mangkuk salad. Sepuluh detik kemudian, Dustin memanggil pelayan yang lewat dan membayar tagihan. Aku mendengus, dia rela membayar makanan mahal untuk Sara, sementara dia tidak pernah membagi keripik kentangnya denganku.

Dustin dan Sara meninggalkan meja. Dom segera memanggil pelayan, meminta tagihan dan Rose segera membayar tagihan. Kami berdiri, keluar bar, celingukan mencari Vivaldi dan Dustin sebentar, kemudian segera menuju taman di depan.

"Lucy, Rose, pakai Jubah Gaib dan cari Vivaldi di sekitar taman di sebelah kiri jalan utama dan di dermaga, biar Al dan aku mencari di dalam hotel," kata Dom, setelah kami tiba di dalam taman yang sepi.

Aku mengangguk, sementara Rose segera mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib dari tas manik-maniknya. Kami memakai Jubah Gaib dan menyusuri jalan bersemen menuju dermaga. Banyak Muggle yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar dermaga; ada yang menunggu gandola, ada yang hanya sekedar berdiri sambil menghirup udara laut yang dingin; ada yang hanya berjalan-jalan saja; dan bahkan ada yang berciuman. Aku tersentak memandang pasangan yang sedang berciuman ini, mereka adalah Dustin dan Sara. Saling berpagutan seolah tidak ada hari esok, berangkulan seolah dunia adalah milik berdua.

Rose menyeretku agak ke pinggir dekat lampu jalan dan berkata dengan kasar,

"Hapus airmatamu!"

"Apa?" aku meraba pipiku dan menyadari bahwa aku memang sedang menangis.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku menangis. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang, Diary, karena rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan menyengsarakannya. Seperti perasaan yang kau alami saat Dementor berada sangat dekat denganmu, perasaan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi selamanya.

"Hentikan, Lucy, Weasley harus tegar," kata Rose lagi.

"Ya, Weasley harus tegar," ulangku, mengerjap, menarik nafas perlahan dan memandang Dustin dan Sara yang sudah tidak berciuman lagi.

Dustin sekarang sedang melambai pada Sara, ketika Sara turun ke dalam sebuah gondola yang diparkir di dekat dermaga. Setelah gondola itu pergi, dia segera berjalan ke luar dermaga dan menyusuri jalan beton di sebelah kanan jalan utama. Dia tidak menuju ke hotel, tapi berjalan di menyusuri jalanan sempit yang berbatasan dengan pagar tembok tinggi di sebelah kanan dan canal di sebelah kiri.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rose.

"Kita ikuti dia," kataku, menyeret Rose mengikuti Dustin.

Rose dan aku berjalan dengan diam-diam mengikuti Dustin, menjauhi hotel, dermaga dan para Muggle. Jalanan itu sangat sepi dan aku yakin, ini mungkin adalah jalan menuju bagian belakang pulau karena pagar temboknya semakin tinggi dan jarak lampu jalan satu dengan yang lain semakin jauh. Lima belas menit kemudian Dustin berhenti, tampaknya dia bingung karena di sebelah kanannya ada gang sempit yang menuju ke belakang hotel, sementara di depannya adalah jalanan gelap tanpa lampu jalan. Rose dan aku juga berhenti dan bersandar pada pagar tembok.

"Menurutmu dia akan memilih yang mana?" tanya Rose.

Pilihan Dustin ada empat: masuk ke gang sempit, berjalan terus jalanan gelap, kembali melewati jalan tempat dia datang tadi, atau terjun ke dalam canal.

"Kalau dia memilih terjun ke dalam canal, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membawanya ke St Mungo di bangsal Cidera Karena Mantra," bisikku, dan Rose cekikikan.

Tetapi, sebelum Dustin memutuskan jalan mana yang akan diambilnya, seorang Muggle laki-laki berbadan besar muncul dari jalanan gelap di depan, melangkah perlahan menuju cahaya dan berdiri beberapa meter di depan Dustin. Rose dan aku tersentak, dan Dustin juga yang tampaknya tersentak sesaat, tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengikutiku selama sekitar dua minggu ini," kata Vivaldi dengan bahasa Inggris yang berlogat Italia, dia mengawasi Dustin. "Aku heran mengapa Petrucci menyuruh pemuda Inggris sepertimu untuk mengikutiku."

"Signore Vivaldi," kata Dustin. "Aku tidak mengenal Petrucci... Aku ada di sini karena ingin bicara sebentar denganmu."

"Bukan Petrucci yang menyuruhmu? Kalau begitu Gabrielli? Mengapa orang itu bisa sekeras kepala ini? Aku kan sudah bilang padanya, aku akan melunasi utang-utangku nanti," kata Vivaldi.

Dustin maju mendekatinya,

"Bukan, aku bukan suruhan Petrucci, Gabrielli, atau siapa pun, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" katanya.

Vivaldi sekarang sedang memandang Dustin dengan penuh selidik.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, bisakah kita kembali ke bar?" tanya Dustin.

"Baiklah," kata Vivaldi berjalan mendekati Dustin, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan benda tajam berkelebat, setelah jarak Vivaldi dan Dustin hanya beberapa jengkal. Aku menaruh tangan di mulutku, menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Dustin terdorong mundur sedetik kemudian, tapi tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Vivaldi yang memegang pisau.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bicara, tapi kau membuatku ingin melakukan ini," kata Dustin dingin, kemudian meninju wajah Giorgio Vivaldi dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat Vivaldi terbanting di tanah seperti karung kentang

"Hebat," bisik Rose perlahan.

"Dia Taekwondo," kataku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rose.

"Nanti kuceritakan," kataku.

Sementara itu Vivaldi sudah bangun lagi, pisau siap di tangan. Aku memandang Dustin dengan cemas, tapi Dustin tampaknya oke-oke saja, kecuali—

"Dustin, terluka," bisik Rose.

Sisi kiri tubuhnya memang berdarah, mungkin terkena serangan pisau sebelum dia sempat menangkisnya. Tanpa sadar apa yang kulakukan, aku segera keluar dari Jubah Gaib dan memantrai Vivaldi dengan mantra bius saat dia sudah bergerak ke arah Dustin lagi.

"_Siapa kau?_" tanya Dustin terdengar marah. "_Aku sedang bersenang-senang dengannya._"

Setelah memandang Vivaldi yang pingsan, aku segera berbalik memandang Dustin.

"_Bersenang-senang_?" ujarku, memelototinya. "Kau hampir saja dibunuh olehnya."

"Lucy Weasley?" kata Dustin, memandangku heran, tapi tidak terlalu heran. "Kurasa kau selalu muncul di saat yang salah."

Aku mengabaikannya.

"Perutmu berdarah," kataku, menunjuk sisi kiri tubuhnya.

"Oh, ya?" dia menunduk, memandang perut sebelah kirinya. "Rupanya aku terserempet pisau si brengsek itu."

"Biar aku yang menyembuhkan lukamu!" kataku segera mendekatinya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," katanya, kemudian memandang Vivaldi yang tergeletak pingsan di dekat kakiku. "Cepat hapus ingatannya, dia tidak boleh tahu kita ada di sini."

Aku mengangguk, menghapus ingatan Vivaldi yang masih pingsan, dan dengan mantra melayang meletakkannya di dalam gang gelap. Biar saja dia bangun sendiri kalau mantra bius-nya pudar, aku tidak akan memaafkannya karena dia telah berani melukai Dustin. Jelas sekali, laki-laki ini bukan Terry.

Saat aku berbalik untuk memandang Dustin lagi, dia sudah duduk bersandar di pagar tembok. Jas dan dasinya tergeletak di tanah, kancing kemejanya terbuka dan aku bisa melihat luka sayatan di sisi kiri perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, segera menghampirinya, berlutut di depannya dan dengan cemas memandang lukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya. "Bisakah kau mengambil _Dittany _di saku jasku?"

"_Dittany? _Baiklah," kataku, menyambar jasnya yang terletak di dekatku dan mengeluarkan botol kecil berlabel _Dittany_.

"Nah, sekarang teteskan pada lukaku," katanya, dan aku mengangguk. "Pelan-pelan saja, cukup satu tetes..."

"Oke," kataku dan dengan tangan gemetar meneteskan _Dittany_ ke lukanya. Luka itu berasap sebentar dan dalam sekejap menghilang diganti kulit baru. "Wow," aku terpesona menatap tempat luka itu tadi berada.

"Kalau sudah selesai, biarkan aku mengancing kemejaku... Udara laut di malam hari dingin," katanya.

Aku meletakkan _Dittany_ kembali ke saku jasnya, mengambil dasi dan segera berdiri, sementara Dustin juga berdiri dan mengancing kemejanya. Memandang berkeliling, aku menyadari bahwa aku seharusnya tidak boleh muncul di hadapannya seperti ini, tapi tadi aku benar-benar khawatir.

"Berikan dasinya padaku!" kata Dustin, dan aku menyerahkan dasinya, kemudian memandangnya berkutat dengan dasinya selama beberapa saat.

Aku tertawa.

"Sini, biar aku yang melakukannya," kataku, mendekatinya, menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari dasi dan segera mengikat dasinya seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya, tapi dalam tubuh Luke tentu saja.

"Kok rasanya seperti dejavu," kata Dustin, memandang wajahku, tapi aku pura-pura serius mengikat dasi. "Kau pernah melakukannya padaku sebelumnya?"

"Mana pernah," jawabku, kemudian menepuk dadanya perlahan, "Nah selesai!"

Aku mundur dan Dustin memandangku dengan penuh perhatian dari atas ke bawah.

"Apakah kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju terbuka seperti itu, Weasley?"

Aku menunduk memandang gaun seksi yang dengan ketat membalut tubuhku, dan tersadar bahwa aku masih memegang jas Dustin,

"Ini jasmu," kataku, melemparkan jas ke arahnya. "Aku harus pergi—"

"Mengapa kau kabur dari kamar mandiku pagi ini?" sela Dustin sambil memakai jasnya lagi.

"Aku kan tidak ingin ketahuan ada di kamar mandi orang lain," jawabku, memandang ke gang gelap. Aku harus masuk ke gang itu agar bisa masuk ke Jubah Gaib tanpa dilihat Dustin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Venesia?" tanya Dustin.

"Berlibur," jawabku, masih memandang gang dan memikirkan cara untuk masuk ke sana tanpa diikuti oleh Dustin.

"Benarkah?" kata Dustin, memandang dengan curiga. "Kau kelihatan mencurigakan, apakah kau menguntitku?"

"Ha?" aku terkejut, memfokuskan pandangku padanya. "Buat apa aku menguntitmu?"

"Kalau begitu, buat apa kau ada di sini?" tanya Dustin. "Tiba-tiba muncul, terus menghilang seperti hantu."

"Aku harus pergi," kataku, mengelak, dan hendak masuk ke dalam gang, tapi Dustin telah berdiri di depanku dan menghalagi jalanku ke gang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku memandangnya dengan marah.

"Kau menyukaiku, Miss Weasley?" tanya Dustin.

"Apa?" aku tersentak dan mundur.

"Begitulah yang terjadi pada Molly dan Julian... Molly menyukain Julian, karena itulah dia menyuntitnya siang dan malam... Apakah kau juga seperti itu, menguntitku karena kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak menguntitmu," kataku. "Aku kebetulan saja ada di sini."

"Jadi, kau memang menyukaiku?" Dustin tampak terkejut, tak menduga.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak ingin menciumku," kataku, ingin menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

"Oh," kata Dustin tampak heran.

"Kau mencium cewek Muggle itu, berarti kau menyukainya," kataku.

"Er—begitulah," kata Dustin, kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Kau pasti cemburu, kan? Sebenarnya kalau kau mau, aku bisa saja menciummu sekarang, sih, ini kan tempat sepi."

"Dom bilang aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa? Kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Dustin tampak sangat terkejut dan mundur selangkah.

"Begitulah kata Dom," kataku. "Tetapi aku akan pikir-pikir lagi... Aku kan belum pernah jatuh cinta, jadi aku tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana rasanya."

Dustin sekarang memandangku seakan aku orang gila.

"Er, Weasley, kurasa kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku sementara kau tidak mengenalku?"

Aku memandang Dustin dan berpikir bahwa apa yang dia katakan benar. Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama tengahnya. Jadi, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya... Ya, aku pasti tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku tersenyum memandang Dustin.

"Oh, kau benar," kataku, mendekatinya dan menepuk lengannya. "Syukurlah, Dustin, aku memang tidak jatuh cinta padamu—mungkin aku cuma terpesona saja, kau kan sangat tampan."

Aku tertawa kecil dan bersyukur bahwa aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Otakku yang tidak pintar ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi tentang perasaan, apa lagi tentang perasaan cinta. Dustin sedang memandangku sekarang, tapi dia tidak tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berciuman?" tanya Dustin, sekarang sedang memandang bibirku dengan pandang aneh. "Kalau kita berciuman kita akan tahu apakah kau memang jatuh cinta padaku atau tidak."

"Brengsek!" kataku, menendang kakinya.

Dustin meringis kesakitan.

"Walaupun aku bodoh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menciumku setelah kau berciuman dengan cewek Muggle itu..." kataku, menedang kakinya lagi dan kabur ke dalam gang, tidak menghiraukan Dustin yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengumpat.

Rose segera menyelubungi tubuhku dengan Jubah Gaib dan aku segera membawanya ber-Disapparate. Kami muncul di taman, tempat terakhir kami berpisah dengan Dom dan Al.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Lucy?" tanya Rose marah, setelah dia melepaskan Jubah Gaib. "Kau seharusnya tidak boleh bicara dengannya, sekarang dia tahu bahwa kau ada di Venesia," dia mendelik padaku dan segera memasukkan Jubah Gaib ke dalam tas manik-manik.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri," kataku sedih. "Dia terluka."

Rose duduk di bangku taman dan memandangku dengan kesal. Ingin menghindari pandang Rose, aku segera duduk di sampingnya dan memandang bunga krisan yang tumbuh di dalam bedeng beberapa meter dari tempat kami duduk.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat, kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dari pohon bonsai di sebelah kira. Rose baru akan mengambil Jubah Gaib dari tasnya saat seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui dan pasti sangat tidak ingin Rose temui, muncul dari balik bonsai dan terkejut memandang Rose dan aku. Kami segera berdiri menghadapi si pendatang baru.

"Musang?" kata Scorpius Malfoy, memandang Rose dari atas ke bawah, memandangku sekilas dan kembali memandang Rose. "Pakaian apa yang kau kenakan? Kau seperti orang hutan."

"Mayat, pakaian apapun yang aku kenakan bukan urusanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Musang, walaupun rambutmu berubah hijau aku tetap akan mengenalmu, tidak ada yang punya rambut semak belukar sepertimu. Apa yang kau lakukan di Venesia?"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku kan banyak Galleon, Musang... aku bisa berlibur di mana saja, tapi kau kan miskin aku heran kau bisa ada di Venesia."

Rose menarik nafas berat menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Malfoy.

"Pergilah, Mayat, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," kata Rose, kemudian berbalik, duduk kembali di bangku dan tidak menghiraukan Malfoy.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari sepupuku, Musang," kata Malfoy, memandang keliling taman. "Apakah kau melihatnya di sini?"

"Entahlah, Mayat," kata Rose. "Aku baru saja tiba di sini."

"Tadi dia ada di sini," kataku, meskipun tidak menyukai Malfoy, tapi aku tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kita kalau sepupu kita menghilang.

Malfoy dan Rose memandangku.

"Tadi dia sedang mencari sesuatu di sekitar sini, tapi kurasa dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Coba cari di kamarnya saja," kataku.

"Baiklah," kata Malfoy, mengambil dompet dari saku jasnya, mengeluarkan lembaran seratus Euro, sebanyak kira-kira lima lembar dan menyorongkannya ke arahku. "Terima ini!"

Sebelum aku sempat mengambilnya, Rose sudah merebutnya dari tangan Malfoy dan melemparkannya ke wajahnya.

"Kami membantu seseorang bukan karena Galleon, Malfoy," kata Rose. "Kami membantu karena memang ingin membantu..."

Wajah Malfoy berubah merah padam.

"Aku bukan memberikan uang itu padamu, Weasley."

"Sama saja," kata Rose, "Kau memberikannya pada sepupuku—"

"Beda, Weasley," kata Malfoy. "Kau dan sepupumu beda, kau adalah cewek tak berotak, sementara sepupumu adalah cewek yang bisa berpikiran jernih dan—"

"Sudah, hentikan!" kataku, lama-lama kesal juga melihat Malfoy dan Rose yang selalu bertengkar.

Rose mendelik padaku.

Aku segera memungut lembaran uang itu dan memberikannya pada Malfoy.

"Aku senang membantu, Malfoy, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima uangmu... jadi informasi ku tadi gratis."

"Oke," kata Malfoy. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu—"

"Malfoy, kau lupa sesuatu," kata Rose, sudah berdiri di depan Malfoy.

"Apa, Weasley?"

"Kau lupa bilang terima kasih," kata Rose. "Kau harus bilang terima kasih kalau ada orang yang membantumu."

"Buat apa aku bilang terima kasih, sepupumu kan tidak mau menerima uangku?"

"Tapi kan tetap saja, kau—"

"Sudahlah, Rose," kataku, menarik lengannya, sehingga Rose mundur ke arahku. "Pergilah, Malfoy!"

Malfoy mendelik pada Rose dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Apakah dia tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?" tanya Rose, mendelik di tempat Malfoy menghilang.

"Begitulah orang kaya," kataku, menenangkan Rose.

Dom dan Al muncul dari balik bonsai beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Al, memandang wajah Rose yang masih memerah.

"Kami baru saja bertemu Scorpius Malfoy," kataku.

"Apa?" Al tampak sangat terkejut. "Misi kita ternyata kacau... kita bertemu dengan banyak orang yang tidak ingin kita temui... Kita bertemu Zabini tadi, kan, Lucy."

"Ya," jawabku. "Dan Dustin melihatku lagi."

"Apa?" Dom memandangku.

Lalu aku bercerita padanya dan Al tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Lucy," kata Dom, setelah aku setelai bercerita. "Kau ini sangat bodoh, ya, mengapa kau tidak membiarkannya menciummu, dari situ kau akan tahu bahwa kau memang jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak."

"Er—" kataku agak bingung sekarang.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan tentang masalah cinta Lucy," kata Rose tak sabar. "Jadi, apakah sekarang kita yakin bahwa Vivaldi bukan Terry?"

"Tidak, dia bukan Terry," kata Dom setengah berpikir. "Kalau dia Terry pasti dia akan mengenalku tadi di bar, tapi dia tidak mengenalku... Lagi pula Terry tidak mungkin menyerang orang dengan pisau."

"Baiklah," kata Al. "Besok adalah target ke dua kita."

"Ya, Antonio Orsoni, di restoran cepat saji Druno," kataku penuh semangat.

Diary, besok pasti kami akan berhasil menemukan Terry, aku sudah ingin pulang ke Inggris.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in KNG 4 ch 4**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 4; widy, Putri, zean's malfoy, atacchan, Vallerina Lovegood, megu takuma, DarkBlueSong, Claire, CN Bluetory, LilyScamander, bluish3107, Sarah Ryuu VictoireELF, SpiritSky, Nafau Chance, Devia Purwanti, Rise, Cecilia Chang, YaotomeShinju, ochan malfoy, SeiraAiren, Kira, tinaWeasley, a will a :D**

**Ttg bhs Korea: Yg kumaksudkan dg 'Ne' dibalasan review sebelumnya adalah 'ini', kusingkat jd 'ne'. Kita kok jd ngebahas bhs Korea, y:D. Btw, j****oe****ngmal mianheyo... na n****eu****n **_**review**_**eu****l kidarigossipo, kamsahamnida! (moga2 bhs Koreax tdk salah, soalx nyontek di google):D Ttg typo: q kan cek-cek lg :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 4 chapter 5 dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 4: SEBENARNYA AKU CEWEK**

Chapter 5

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri.**

**Waktu: 8.15 am**

Dear Diary,

Kau pasti akan kaget sekali, jika saat kau membuka matamu di pagi hari ternyata sudah ada orang yang memandangmu. Nah, begitulah yang terjadi denganku, aku membuka mataku pagi itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata abu-abu Dustin, yang sedang memandangku dengan tajam dari tempat duduknya di depanku. Aku cepat-cepat duduk, kemudian menyentuh wajah dan rambutku, ingin tahu apakah aku sudah berubah jadi Lucy dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam, padahal aku ingat betul, semalam aku minum ramuan Polijus dosis besar.

"Mengapa kau memandangku begitu?" tanyaku, duduk bersandar pada bantal setelah memastikan bahwa aku memang masih Luke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" dia bertanya. "Aku pulang dan kau tidak ada di kamar."

"Oh..."

Semalam setelah ber-Disapparate dari hotel San Clemente Palace, aku berlama-lama di kamar Dom dan Rose berdiskusi tentang cowok-cowok dan tentang cinta. Jadi, saat aku kembali Dustin sudah tidur dan dia tidak tahu aku sudah kembali.

"Oh apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku pergi ke suatu tempat," jawabku, memandang berkeliling kamar untuk mencari inspirasi.

"Suatu tempat di mana?"

"Buat apa aku bilang padamu?" kataku, melompat dari tempat tidur setelah tidak mendapatkan inspirasi, dan mendelik padanya. "Kau juga tidak bilang ke mana kau pergi semalam, jadi buat apa aku bilang padamu ke mana aku pergi."

"Aku cuma khawatir," katanya, lalu berdiri. "Kau kan sangat bodoh, juga tidak bisa bahasa Italia. Bagaimana kalau kau hilang?"

"Asal tahu saja, ya, aku telah berlatih bahasa Italia selama dua minggu ini dan bahasa Italia-ku sudah semakin bagus," kataku.

"Semakin bagus?" dia mengangkat alis. "Dibandingkan dengan apa? Balita yang baru belajar bicara?"

"Kau," aku menunjuknya. "Bisa tidak berhenti menghinaku? Aku sedang berusaha, tahu!"

"Jangan menunjuk-nunjuk orang, tidak sopan!" katanya, memukul telunjukku yang masih menunjukknya dengan jari telunjukknya, membuatku terpaksa menurunkan tangan. "Jadi, kau ada di mana semalam?"

"Oh, itu," aku memandang ke mana-mana lagi dengan liar, mencari inspirasi. "Aku sedang menonton _tevelition_ bersama Signore Malamocco di bawah."

"Televisi," katanya.

"Ya itu, benda Muggle yang ada gambar, juga suaranya dan—kau tahu bagaimana Signore Malamocco, dia, kalau sudah mulai bercerita pasti berjam-jam, jadi aku menemaninya. Dia bercerita tentang awal mulanya hotel ini dibangun dan bagaimana dia mengembangkannya dan—"

"Kau tidak berbohong?" dia bertanya, memandangku dengan curiga.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau bisa bertanya padanya dan, tentu saja dia akan membenarkanku."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu... Sekarang saatnya untuk meminta maaf, ayo minta maaf!"

"Ha?"

"Ayo!" tuntutnya, mendelik.

"Oke, aku minta maaf!" kataku tak sabar

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku minta maaf!"

"Luke Spencer!" dia mendelik lagi.

"Karena tidak ada di kamar saat kau pulang, puas?" kataku sebal, balas mendelik.

"Aku senang kau menyadari..." katanya tersenyum puas.

Diary, inilah yang paling menyebalkan dari Dustin, dia selalu memaksaku memainkan permainan ini dengannya; menyuruhku minta maaf dan menyebutkan kesalahanku, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak bersalah.

"Nah, sekarang kembalikan mobilku!" tuntutnya lagi, setelah puas tersenyum.

"Mobilmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Mobilku, Spencer," katanya. "Mobil mini dalam bulatan kaca, kau yang mengambil benda itu, kan?"

"Eit, bukan aku," kataku, dan langsung mundur, memandang laci meja, berpikir untuk menjangkau laci itu sebelum Dustin.

Aku telah menyimpan mobil mini dalam bulatan kaca itu di laci meja, berharap Dustin melupakannya dan aku bisa membawa benda itu pulang ke Inggris sebagai kenang-kenangan bahwa aku pernah bersamanya di Italia.

"Ayolah, Spencer, kau yang mengambilnya... sekarang kembalikan!"

"Bukan aku," kataku setengah menjerit dan masih memandang laci.

Dia mengikuti arah pandangku.

"Oh, kau menyimpan benda itu di laci," katanya, berjalan menuju meja.

Aku berlari cepat ke laci meja lebih dulu darinya dan mengambil bulatan kaca berisi mobil mini itu dari laci. Dustin terperangah, tapi aku sudah berlari menjauh darinya dan mengangkat benda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Spencer?" dia mendelik

"Sebenarnya tidak, Wood," kataku tersenyum. "Kurasa benda ini adalah miliku sekarang, aku yang menemukannya."

"Kau yang menemukannya?" dia mendelik. "Aku membelinya dengan harga 10 Euro... Cepat kembalikan!"

Aku tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, coba tangkap aku!"

Aku berlari sekeliling kamar dengan Dustin di belakangku, berkelit dan menghindar; naik ke tempat tidur, berkeliling di sekitar kursi, sementara Dustin dengan susah payah mengejarku.

"Kembalikan, Luke..."

"_No way_!"

Diary, sebenarnya ini menarik sekali. Aku sudah sering memainkan permainan kejar-kejaran dengan sepupu-sepupuku sepanjang umurku, dan aku sangat lincah dalam permainan ini, tapi akhirnya Dustin berhasil juga menangkapku. Biar bagaimanapun dia laki-laki asli, sedangkan aku laki-laki jadi-jadian. Jadi, dia berhasil menarik ujung kaosku, aku menjerit dan kami terguling di lantai di antara dua tempat tidur sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kau ini aneh sekali," katanya terengah-engah, terduduk di lantai dengan mobil mini dalam bulatan kaca di tangannya. "Berapa sih umurmu?"

"20 tahun, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu di Heathrow, ingat?" kataku, ikut duduk dan masih tersedak.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengatur nafas.

"Tahu tidak, aku lebih senang bersamamu daripada bersama Sara," katanya.

"Sara?" aku pura-pura bertanya.

"Cewek Muggle, aku bertemu dengannya di bandara Marco polo, dia memberikan nomor teleponnya padaku, dan—waktu itu kau sedang ke kamar mandi," dia menambahkan, saat aku menaikkan alis. "Dia baru dari Milan dan sedang berkunjung ke Venesia."

"Oh," kataku. "Kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Begitulah," katanya, bersandar pada sisi tempat tidurnya dan memandangku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku, melakukan hal yang sama di tempat tidurku sendiri.

"Yah, dia cantik, pandai berciuman, punya tubuh yang seksi, tapi—"

"Tapi kau tidak mencintainya," kataku, berlagak ahli.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud dengan cinta."

"Cinta itu," kataku sok pintar, mengulang apa yang dikatakan Dom, "adalah saat kau menyukai seseorang, dan kau merasa bahwa menciumnya sama sekali tidak penting karena kau lebih suka dia ada di dekatmu; melihatnya tersenyum, berbicara dengannya, tidak marah saat dia memarahimu, dan mengkhawatirkannya saat dia terlambat pulang."

Dustin sekarang memandangku dengan heran, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku mengambil bantal dari tempat tidurku dan melemparkan bantal itu padanya, tapi dia menangkapnya dan melemparkannya kembali ke tempat tidurku.

"Berhenti tertawa!" gertakku.

"Maaf," katanya, masih nyengir. "Soalnya, aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi cerdas seperti itu di wajahmu."

Aku memandangnya sesaat, kemudian memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan perasaanku padanya,

"Ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu karena aku merasakan perasaan-perasaan itu terhadapmu."

"Apa?" dia sekarang benar-benar berhenti tertawa dan memandangku dengan heran sekaligus jijik.

"Tetapi ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu karena aku belum mengenalmu... aku kan tidak tahu nama tengahmu, dan aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin cuma terpesona saja."

"Rasanya aku pernah terlibat dalam percakapan seperti ini sebelumnya," katanya, berpikir. "Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lucy Weasley, kan?"

"Mengapa aku harus ada hubungan dengannya?" tanyaku, berdebar, takut ketahuan.

"Soalnya dia juga mengatakannya hal yang sama semalam," katanya. "Dia—"

"Lupakan tentang Lucy Weasley, kita sedang berbicara tentang perasaanku padamu. Jadi, bagaimana benarkah aku jatuh cinta padamu atau tidak?"

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan cinta itu, tapi mungkin saja kau memang jatuh cinta padaku... kau kan selalu memandangku dengan terpesona, tidak bisa berlama-lama marah padaku, mengkhawatirkanku dan sebagainya," dia berhenti bicara, kemudian memandangku dengan tajam. "Kuperingatkan kau, aku bukan gay dan aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Aku juga bukan gay," kataku tak sabar, lalu melanjutkan, "Tetapi aku belum yakin kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu... kurasa aku cuma terpesona saja," aku mengangguk yakin. Dom salah dalam hal ini, aku cuma terpesona saja. Aku memandangnya lagi, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Er, baguslah kalau kau sudah memutuskan bahwa kau hanya terpesona, sekarang aku bisa lega dan kita bisa berteman lagi seperti biasa," katanya tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyaku ingin tahu, aku ingin mendengar kisah cinta orang lain untuk membandingkan dengan perasaanku karena rasanya kisah cinta Dom sangat rumit dan tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam otakku yang tidak cerdas ini. Aku ingin mendengar kisah cinta yang sederhana saja.

"Tidak pernah," katanya menggeleng. "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi bahwa aku tidak tahu arti cinta, jadi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Kalau begitu kau pernah merasakan perasaan-perasaan yang kukatakan sebelumnya; menyukai meskipun tidak ingin mencium, menkhawatirkanya—?"

"Tidak," katanya cepat.

"Oh, ayolah Dustin, tampangmu kan tampang cowok yang punya lebih dari satu kekasih," kataku, sengaja menggunakan kata _kekasih_ teringat bagaimana dia dan Sara berciuman di dermaga Clemente Palace.

Dia mendelik padaku, kemudian memandang tembok di belakangku.

"Dulu aku menyukai Dominique Weasley... aku pernah berkencan dengannya."

Oh benar sekali, mengapa aku bisa lupa, dia kan menyukai Dom. Sepupuku yang pirang dan cantik, yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan cowok mana pun kalau dia sedikit berusaha. Aku memandangnya dengan tajam, tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat jengkel.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu," kataku sebal. "Dia mencintai Terry, dan selamanya akan mencintai Terry... Kau tidak akan punya kesempatan!"

Dustin langsung duduk tegak dan memandangku dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Apa?"

_Sial_! _Mengapa aku tidak bisa tutup mulut? _

"Kau mendengarku, Spencer, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Aku memandang berkeliling ruangan mencari inspirasi lagi.

"Aku membacanya di _Prophet_," kataku. "Mereka sudah menikah dan saling mencintai, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan."

"Mereka belum menikah," katanya.

"Tetapi tetap saja, kau tidak boleh menyukainya," kataku, sedikit terengah-engah, dan merasa bingung dengan diriku sendiri; sesaat tadi aku merasa jengkel pada Dom, sepupu dan sahabat terbaikku.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Dustin, memandangku dengan heran. "Kau sendiri yang ingin mendengar tentang kisah cintaku... Dan mungkin kau tidak mendengarku dengan baik, aku tadi bilang bahwa dulu aku menyukainya—dulu, Spencer, dulu!"

"Oh, dulu, ya," aku tertawa.

Dustin masih memandangku dengan lebih heran.

Aku berhenti tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala, kebingungan. Apa sih yang terjadi denganku? Tadi aku sangat jengkel, tapi tiba-tiba sekarang senang. Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah gila!

"Tetapi sekarang kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi, kan?" tanyaku ingin kepastian.

"Tidak," jawabnya, dan aku langsung merasa lega.

_Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan diri ke St Mungo setelah kembali ke Inggris._

"Jadi, kau menyukai siapa sekarang?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada," katanya, dan tiba-tiba menjadi jengkel. "Berhenti bicara tentang perasaan cinta, Spencer. Kita datang ke sini bukan untuk jatuh cinta, tapi untuk kerja demi 2000 Galleon..." dia berdiri. "Bangunlah dan bersiaplah untuk kerja!"

Aku juga berdiri.

"Kerja?" tanyaku. "Kau akan membawaku bekerja?"

"Apa lagi, Spencer, kau kan juga harus kerja," katanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat 2000 Galleon tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

"Er—" sebenarnya pagi ini aku ada janji dengan Dom, Rose dan Al pergi ke restoran cepat saji Druno untuk mengawasi Antonio Orseni.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Spencer," katanya, lalu melirik arloginya. "Kita harus ke Druno sebelum target kita pergi ke tempat kerjanya."

"Drono? Restoran cepat saji Druno?" ulangku kaget.

"Lalu kau pikir di mana?" dia tampak tak sabar. "Aku harus bicara dengan Antonio Orsoni."

"Er, kurasa aku tidak usah ikut saja—er, maksudku begini, aku kan pernah menumpahkan anggur ke wajahnya dan dia pasti ingat padaku dan—"

"Walaupun begitu, kau tetap ikut, aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak ingin kau bersantai dan membiarkan aku yang membereskan pekerjaan ini."

"Er, aku—"

Dia memandangku lagi, kali ini tampak curiga.

"Apakah kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Aku mulai curiga kau memang sedang melakukan sesuatu, Spencer, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan ikut denganku dengan senang hati atau aku akan menyeretmu dari sini sampai Druno."

"Dengar, Wood, kau tidak bisa memaksaku, kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau bukan pemimpin, kita adalah rekan kerja dan aku berhak memutuskan apa pun yang akan kulakukan. Masa dua minggu saat kau menjadi bos atasku sudah berakhir, dan sekarang aku akan melakukan sesuatu semauku. Aku memilih tidak ikut bersamamu."

Dia tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Kau dengar aku?"

"Dengan jelas sekali," katanya. "Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk mandi!"

"_Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu_!" aku menjerit tertahan.

"Kau ikut denganku, dan kau akan terus ikut denganku mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendiri lagi... Tampangmu yang gampang ditebak itu mangatakan bahwa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

Dia ingin meraih lenganku, tapi aku menghindar dan menyambar tongkat sihirku di tempat tidur. Sekarang saatnya untuk bertindak tegas, aku adalah si Preman Lucy, dan preman Lucy tidak takut pada Dustin Wood.

"Bergerak selangkah lagi, aku akan memantraimu!"

Dia menyeringai.

"Ayo, serang aku, Luke, aku ingin lihat kemampuan yang kau miliki," katanya santai, maju mendekatiku.

"Kau memaksaku... _Pertificus Tota__—_"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, mungkin hasil latihan taekwondo, dia menendang tangan kananku yang memegang tongkat sihir dan tongkat terlempar ke lantai. Aku menjerit, dia tak peduli, menyambar lenganku dan menyeretku.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

"Kau yang memaksaku!"

Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendorongku masuk.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, aku tidak mau mandi!"

"Kau mau aku memandikanmu atau kau mandi sendiri?" desisnya halus, masuk ke kamar mandi, dan melangkah perlahan mendekatiku.

Aku memandangnya dan merasakan seluruh dendam tercurah di setiap nadiku.

"Aku mandi sendiri," aku membentak dan memberikan tatapan paling dingin yang aku bisa.

Tetapi dia terus mendekatiku, menarik pergelangan tangan kananku ke arahnya. Aku menjerit kecil.

"Pergelangan tanganmu keseleo," katanya.

"Kau yang menendangnya," kataku dingin.

Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan tanganku.

"Aku membencimu," desisku lagi.

"Oh ya?" dia tampak bosan. "Kau selalu mengatakannya sehingga telingaku sudah biasa mendengarnya."

Kemudian dia keluar membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Bangsat, mengapa aku bisa terlibat dengan orang yang tak berperasaan? Mengapa sikapnya beda dengan saat masih di pesawat? Apakah karena aku pernah menipunya dengan berpura-pura menjadi kurir permata ilegal? Atau memang dia adalah orang yang bermuka dua, yang baik di depan, tapi penjahat di belakang? Mengapa aku bisa mengira aku jatuh cinta padanya padahal sebenarnya tidak, aku membencinya seperti aku membenci kol campur bayam yang pernah dimasak Mom untuk makan siang.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran cepat saji Druno.**

**Waktu: 9.05 am**

Restoran cepat saji Druno adalah restoran yang terletak di tepi Grand Canal. Pemilik restoran sengaja meletakkan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi plastik di luar restoran agar pengunjung dapat melihat pemandangan lagoon (perairan air asin yang terpisah dari laut) yang indah. Di kursi-kursi itu sekarang duduk Muggle yang jelas sekali berasal dari berbagai negara dunia, sedang menikmati sarapan pagi berupa kopi, teh, cokelat panas, jus, bersama potongan kue-kue lezat.

Dustin dan aku sekarang sedang duduk dengan kopi dan cokelat hangat di depan kami, bersama kue yang sangat enak berisi lelehan cokelat. Saking sukanya makan kue itu, aku telah menghabiskan bagianku dan bagian Dustin. Aku sudah lupa bahwa saat ini aku sedang membencinya. Tetapi, aku memang tidak bisa berlama membenci Dustin, apa lagi saat ini dia sedang duduk di depanku; sangat tampan dengan baju kaos biru bergambar gondola dan gondolier-nya dan kacamata hitam. Dia memandang berkeliling, mungkin mencari Antonio Orsoni, sambil menyesap kopinya.

Sementara dia memandang berkeliling, aku memandangnya dengan terpesona, dan sesekali memandang bekeliling mencari Dom, Rose, dan Al. Aku tahu mereka sudah mengikutiku setelah keluar dari hotel. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk sangat jauh dari tempatku dan Dustin, mereka tampak seperti wisatawan Muggle biasa: rambut hitam, gaun musim panas, kacamata hitam dan topi lebar (Dom); rambut hitam, blouse aneh yang tercabik-cabik dengan artistik di bagian perut, celana sangat pendek, kacamata hitam, dan topi lebar (Rose); rambut merah, kaos tanpa lengan, jeans, kacamata hitam dan topi pet (Al). Mereka juga sedang menikmati sarapan berupa cokelat dan kue yang berisi lelehan cokelat itu. Aku harus meminta Rose untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara membuat kue itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka, kembali memandang Dustin, dan menyadari bahwa Dustin sudah melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan sedang memandangku.

"Ada lelehan cokelat di sudut bibirmu," dia memberitahuku, mengangguk ke arah mulutku.

"Apa?"

"Itu," dia menunjuk bibirku.

"Oh," aku mengusap mulutku dengan punggung tangan "Di sini?"

"Menjijikkan!"

"Hei, kau—" aku baru akan memprotes karena dia menyebutku 'menjijikkan', tapi dia sudah mengambil tisu di atas meja dan membersihkan mulutku dengannya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah bersih," dia memandangku sesaat, kemudian memandang tisu. Seakan baru menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, dia melemparkan tisu ke wajahku. "Bersihkan sendiri, kau kan punya tangan!" bentaknya. "Ingat, jangan membersihkan mulut pakai tanganmu, pakai tisu, untuk itulah pemilik restoran meletakkan tisu di sini."

Meskipun baru terkena lemparan tisu di muka, tapi aku senang. Dustin memang sangat baik, dia mau membersihkan lelehan cokelat di wajahku.

"Kau memang sangat baik, Dustin," kataku, menepuk lengannya. "Aku memang membencimu, tapi aku juga menyukaimu."

"Aku bukan gay," gertaknya.

"Aku juga bukan gay," kataku, tersenyum.

"Dustin!" terdengar suara cewek, mendengar suara ini suasana hatiku yang tadi ceria langsung berubah jengkel.

"Sara," kata Dustin, berdiri, meletakkan tangan di pinggang Sara dan langsung mengecup pipi Sara.

"Hai, Luke," kata Sara tersenyum padaku, setelah _cipika-cipiki_ dengan Dustin.

"Hai," kataku datar.

"Duduk, Sara," kata Dustin.

Keduanya kemudian duduk berdampingan saling menempel seperti lintah.

"Masih ingat aku, kan? Kita pernah bertemu di Heathrow," kata Sara padaku.

"Tentu saja aku ingat padamu, Sara, mana mungkin aku melupakan gadis cantik," kataku dengan keceriaan yang berlebihan, sementara Dustin mendelik padaku, mungkin cemburu karena aku menggoda pacarnya.

Sara tertawa.

"Kau masih ingat Linda?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Oh tentu saja, temanmu yang manis itu, kan?" kataku. "Di mana dia?"

"Di belakangmu," jawab Sara.

Aku berbalik dan melihat cewek pirang, yang pernah kulihat di Heathrow, melambai dari empat meja di belakangku. Aku tersenyum, balas melambai dan Linda segera mengangkat cangkir kopinya, melangkah untuk bergabung dengan kami.

"Hai, Luke," kata Linda, langsung duduk menempel di sampingku.

_Merlin, mengapa aku jadi sial seperti ini_?

Aku memandang Dustin, memintanya untuk menolongku, tapi dia membuang muka dan sibuk berbicara dengan Sara tentang toko yang paling bagus di Rialto Bridge, sedangkan Linda tersenyum padaku dan aku balas tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Kau tidak minum kopi, Luke?" tanya Linda, memandang cangkir cokelatku yang tinggal separuh.

"Tidak, aku minum cokelat," jawabku.

"Pantas saja gigimu penuh cokelat," kata Linda.

"Benarkah?" kataku, mengambil sendok untuk melihat bayanganku di balik sendok.

Sara dan Linda langsung tertawa, sementara Dustin mendengus,

"Mereka cuma bercanda," dia mendelik padaku.

"Linda," kataku sebal.

"Habis kau lucu, sih," kata Linda, mencubit pipi kiriku.

_Oh, menjijikkan!_

"Kau juga lucu, Linda," kataku, ingin menepuk lengannya dan tanpa sengaja kena bagian depan dadanya.

"Ih, ada yang nakal," kata Linda, terkikik, tampaknya santai-santai saja.

Dustin mendelik, Sara tertawa dan aku merasakan seluruh darah terpompa ke wajahku.

"Luke, bersikaplah sopan pada seorang gadis, tidak ada cewek yang akan mau jadi pacarmu kalau kau seperti itu," kata Dustin dingin.

"Aku tidak sengaja," kataku, mendelik padanya, kemudian memandang Linda, "Maafkan aku, Linda!"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Luke," kata Linda tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja sekarang?" kata Sara.

"Ya," kata Linda, lalu memandangku, "Luke, kau mau ikut, kan?"

"Er—" aku bingung, memandang Dustin, tapi sekali lagi dia membuang muka.

"Ayo," kata Dustin, berdiri dan berjalan bersama Sara meninggalkan meja.

Aku melongo menatapnya.

Ha, apa-apaan ini? Bukankah kami datang ke sini untuk mengawasi Antonio Orsoni, mengapa sekarang kami harus menemani dua cewek Muggle berbelanja? Dustin memang benar-benar keterlaluan, dia memaksaku ikut, pasti untuk ini; agar aku bisa bersama Linda dan dia bersenang-senang bersama Sara.

"Ayo, Luke," kata Linda menarik lenganku dan aku berdiri.

Sementara kami melangkah menyusul Dustin dan Sara, dengan Linda bergayut manja di lenganku, aku memberi isyarat 'tolong aku' pada Dom, Rose dan Al yang sedang memandangku dengan kebingungan. Linda tidak memberiku kesempatan padaku untuk memberi isyarat lain pada sepupu-sepupuku, dia terus menarikku, membawa kami semakin dekat dengan Dustin dan Sara yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menaiki tangga Rialto Bridge.

Rialto Bridge adalah sebuah jembatan yang panjang di atas Grand Canal. Jembatan itu lebar berbentuk melengkung dengan anak-anak tangga yang panjang sampai ke ujung sebelah. Di sepanjang jembatan itu, ada bermacam-macan toko yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Kita masuk ke toko ini, yuk," ajak Sara, saat kami tiba di depan sebuah toko bertuliskan _Cincuanta's shop_.

Toko itu adalah sebuah toko pakaian; di mana-mana tergantung pakaian laki-laki dan perempuan beraneka warna dan bentuk yang membuat iri para penyihir, soalnya penyihir memakai jubah. Tetapi jubah kan untuk _old generation_ atau untuk kerja, tidak ada salah kami, penyihir muda, memakai pakaian Muggle yang cantik-cantik. Tanpa sadar, aku segera menuju gaun-gaun musim panas yang digantung di sebelah kiri jalan masuk, mengikuti Sara dan Linda yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke tepat itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dustin, menyambar lenganku, kemudian menyeretku menjauhi gaun-gaun itu menuju sebelah kanan jalan masuk, tempat kaos-kaos pria segala warna digantung.

"Lepaskan aku," bentakku pelan, menyentakkan lenganku.

Dustin mengumpat pelan, agar pemuda Muggle yang sedang mencari kaos di dekat kami, tidak mendengar.

Aku memandangnya dengan marah, dan berkata, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu," lalu berjalan lebih dulu di sudut toko dekat lemari kaca berisi jas-jas pria dalam plastik.

"Apa?" bentaknya, setelah memastikan bahwa kami sendirian.

"Kau sengaja mengajakku keluar untuk ini, kan?" tanyaku. "Agar kau bisa bersenang-senang bersama Sara dan aku menemani Linda."

Dustin tertawa suram.

"Darimana pikiran itu?"

"Dari kenyataan yang baru saja kau lakukan," gertakku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, di mana kita sekarang? Bukankah kita harus mengawasi Antonio Orsoni, tapi kau malah menemani cewek-cewek Muggle belanja."

"Itu kan gara-gara kau," bentak Dustin, menunjuk hidungku.

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Kau yang kelihatannya ingin sekali bersenang-senang dengan Linda jadi aku membantumu," katanya.

"_Aku yang ingin bersenang-senang dengan Linda?_" ulangku. "Otakmu waras, tidak?" aku mendorong dadanya, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Oh ayolah, Spencer, kau menyuntuh dadanya, kau menyukainya kan?"

Aku memandangnya tak percaya.

"Caramu mendekati cewek sangat aneh, Spencer, aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau mungkin adalah—"

"_Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya_," aku menjeritkan kata-kata itu, membuat seorang pelayan perempuan di ujung lemari kaca tersentak. Aku menoleh dan terpaksa tersenyum untuk meminta maaf.

"Oh ya, kulihat kau sangat menikmatinya."

"Brengsek," umpatku, mendorong dadanya lagi dengan kekuatan penuh, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming, seperti sedang mendorong sebuah batu besar saja.

"Berhenti mendorong-dorongku, atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan," katanya tajam, dengan ancaman yang mematikan.

Aku memberinya pandangan terakhir penuh dendam, dan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam toko. Matamu terasa panas dan airmata memenuhi mataku. Ada apa sih denganku, sesaat aku menyukainya, kemudian aku membencinya? Ingin rasanya aku meninggalkan semua ini, kembali ke Inggris dan melupakan tentang Venesia dan tentang Dustin. Dan cara satu-satunya untuk mengakhiri semua ini adalah memastikan bahwa satu dari dua target terakhir kami adalah Terry. Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan mencari sepupu-sepupuku. Aku memutar tubuh untuk keluar toko, tapi Muggle-Muggle yang berseliweran di dalam toko mulai memandangku dengan aneh. Mulanya, aku tidak peduli, tapi beberapa dari mereka mulai menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Apa?" gertakku pada salah satu pemuda Muggle.

"Rambutmu mulai memerah, _Dude,_" kata si Muggle dalam bahasa Inggris yang berlogat Amerika.

"Apa?" aku segera memandang lenganku dan benar saja, bintik-bintik hitam mulai muncul di sana. Setiap detik dari sekarang, aku sedang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi diriku sendiri.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke punggung, bermaksud meraih ranselku untuk mengambil ramuan Polijus dalam botol _orange juice_ dan ternyata ransel itu tidak ada di sana. Dengan panik aku berusaha memandang punggungku dan ransel itu memang tidak ada di sana.

_Sial!_

Ternyata aku melupakan ransel itu di restoran cepat saji Druno. Aku memandang orang-orang di sekitarku dan melihat mereka mulai memandangku dengan aneh. Aku segera berlari masuk ke salah satu bilik ganti yang berjajar di bagian belakang toko. Bilik ganti itu adalah ruangan berbentuk persegi yang seluruh dindingnya dipenuhi cermin, bahkan daun pintunya dilapisi cermin. Aku berdiri di depan cermin dan memandang bayanganku ketika efek ramuan Polijus memudar. Rambutku kembali menjadi merah, dan aku berdiri di sana dengan baju kaus dan jeans kebesaran.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, aku ingin menjerit, tapi berhenti saat melihat bahwa tak seorang pun yang masuk ke ruang ganti itu. Tiba-tiba Dom dan Rose muncul begitu saja dalam ruangan ketika Jubah Gaib dilepaskan.

"Kalian membuatku terkejut," kataku lega.

"Berikan pakaiannya, Rose," suruh Dom, tanpa basi-basi.

Rose mengeluarkan _blouse_ biru tanpa lengan, rok pendek, celana dalam dan bra, kemudian menyerahkannya padaku.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberiku ramuan Polijus saja, Rose?" tanyaku, memandang barang-barang yang baru saja diserahkan Rose.

"Tidak, kau akan menjadi Lucy dan kita akan ke restoran Antico Greco untuk mengecek Antonio Orsoni," kata Dom, dan tanpa berlama-lama langsung menyihir rambutku menjadi hitam.

"Cepat buka baju!" perintah Rose.

"Kalian belum keluar," kataku.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu," kata Rose tak sabar. "Kita harus mengambil pakaian Luke dan tongkat sihirmu, Lucy,"

"Kalau pakaian Luke aku mengerti, tapi mengapa kalian harus mengambil tongkat sihirku juga?" tanyaku.

"Karena tidak ada tempat untuk menyimpan tongkat sihir dipakaian yang akan kau kenakan sebentar," kata Dom. "Kau mau keluar toko sambil memegang tongkat sihir? Membuat Muggle bertanya-tanya dan menciptakan kehebohan?"

"Mengapa kalian tidak memberikanku jeans dan kaos,"

"Aku tidak mengepak jeans-mu, Lucy, aku cuma mengepak rok untukmu," kata Rose.

"Mengapa bukan aku saja yang masuk ke dalam Jubah Gaib dan kalian bisa berjalan keluar dengan santai?"

"Kami tidak bisa..." kata Rose, tampak malu.

"Kami termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang tidak diijinkan masuk ke toko ini," Dom menjelaskan, memandang cermin.

"Apa? Mengapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Rose, Al dan aku tanpa sengaja melakukan sesuatu pada lemari kaca berisi ja-jas Muggle itu," kata Dom.

"Apa?"

"Nanti akan kami ceritakan," kata Rose. "Sekarang ayo cepat ganti baju!"

Aku menendang lepas sepatu, melepaskan kaos kaki, memakai rok pendek yang mengembang itu, melepaskan jeans, celana pendek dan celana dalam Luke, lalu menyerahkannya pada Rose, yang langsung menyimpannya dalam tas manik-manik. Kemudian, aku menyambar celana dalamku sendiri dari gantungan dan memakainya.

"Atasannya, Lucy, cepat! Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, Al sedang menunggu di luar toko!" kata Dom, sementara Rose mengambil sepatu juga kaos kaki Luke dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas manik-manik.

Aku segera melepaskan baju kaos Luke, menyerahkannya pada Rose kemudian memakai bra.

"Kami akan menunggumu di luar, jangan lama-lama," kata Dom, menyelubungi dirinya dan Rose dengan Jubah Gaib dan langsung menghilang.

Aku berdiri termenung, menatap pintu yang terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi. Dom dan Rose, telah pergi meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang telah dilakukan Dom, Rose dan Al pada lemari kaca itu sehingga mereka tidak diijinkan untuk memasuki toko ini. Aku mengambil atasanku dari gantungan dan sudah hendak akan memakainya saat pintu terbuka lagi dan Dustin muncul di pintu.

Aku menjerit tertahan dan menutup dada dengan atasan yang belum sempat kukenakan, sebuah _blouse_ mungil tanpa lengan berwarna biru.

"Weasley," kata Dustin, memandangku dari atas ke bawah. "Rambut hitam seperti semalam, tapi aku tetap bisa mengenalmu."

"Oh Dustin," kataku, lega. "Keluar dulu, aku mau pakai baju."

"Kau seharusnya yang keluar, Weasley, ini adalah bilik ganti untuk pria... Dan kau, yang jelas-jelas sangat bodoh tidak mengunci pintu saat sedang berganti pakaian," katanya, kemudian memasang kaitan di pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, memandang pintu yang sekarang telah dikunci. "Kau belum keluar..."

"Buat apa aku keluar?" katanya. "Ini bilik ganti pria... bilik ganti wanita ada di sebelah kiri..."

"Kau kan bisa memakai bilik lain, Dustin, biar aku di sini."

"Tidak, aku suka di sini," kata Dustin, dengan santai menggantung kaos, kemeja dan sweater yang hendak dicobanya di gantungan yang tertancap di cermin di bagian kiri ruangan, tempat aku telah menggantung pakaianku sebelumnya.

"Kau ini, aku kan tidak mungkin keluar dengan hanya memakai bra," kataku sebal.

"Terserah," kata Dustin, dan dengan santai dia membuka kaos birunya, melemparkanya padaku dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku menangkapnya, menggunakan tanganku yang lain, sementara tanganku yang satu menahan _blouse _di depan dadaku agar tidak terlepas.

Aku yang sudah sering melihatnya telanjang dada saat aku menjadi Luke tidak merasa terbiasa. Dia tetap selalu membuatku terpesona dengan ataupun tanpa kaos.

"Kulihat kau sangat terpesona padaku, Weasley," katanya.

"Memang, jadi kau harus cepat-cepat pakai baju dan membiarkan—"

Dustin tampaknya tidak mendengar karena dia sekarang sedang memakai sebuah kaos bergaris-garis aneh yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Dia memandangku dari cermin dan bertanya,

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aneh," kataku sebal.

"Bagaimana kalau kemeja hitam, yang sewarna dengan bra-mu," katanya, melirik ke cermin di belakangku pada punggungku yang terpampang jelas.

"Brengsek," kataku.

Dustin tertawa ceria dan mencoba kemeja hitam itu.

Sial, bagaimana ini! aku tidak bisa mengenakan _blouse_-ku selama Dustin masih ada dalam bilik ini. Aku memandang berkeliling dan mengutuk pemilik toko yang telah memasang cermin di semua dinding, termasuk di daun pintu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dustin, memandangku dari cermin.

"Apa?"

"Kemeja ini, Weasley?"

Aku menggeleng,

"Jelek sekali."

Dustin menghabiskan sepuluh menit mencoba semua baju, meminta pendapatku, dan aku menggeleng setiap kali dia bertanya.

"Weasley, jadi tidak ada satu pun dari pakaian-pakaian itu yang cocok untukku?" tanya sebal, setelah melepaskan sweater terakhir dan sekarang menghadapiku, memandang dengan jengkel.

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

"Kalau tidak penting buat apa aku menahanmu di sini... kalau aku mau, aku sudah mengusirmu dari tadi dengan atau pun tanpa _blouse-_mu."

Aku mendelik padanya dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada pakaian digantungan.

"Semua pakaian itu sangat bagus di tubuhmu," kataku kesal. "Kau sudah tahu itu dan kau sengaja bertanya untuk mempermainkan aku, bukan?"

"Mempermainkanmu bagaimana?" dia bertanya.

"Kau hanya ingin berlama-lama bertelanjang dada di depanku karena kau tahu aku terpesona padamu, kan? Kau menikmatnya, kan?"

"Nah, nah, rupanya ada yang berotak kurang waras di tempat ini," katanya. "Weasley, kalau otakmu sudah tidak waras jangan melibatkan aku. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin kau memilih salah satu baju untukku, tapi karena kau sudah gila, ya,—"

"Yang hitam, kemeja hitam," kataku, menyelanya, tidak ingin dia mempertanyakan tentang kewarasanku.

Dustin tersenyum licik.

"Kau memilih warna yang sama dengan bra-mu, ya, pilihan bagus, Weasley!"

"Brengsek!"

Dia tertawa, dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta kaos birunya. Dengan sebal aku melemparkan kaos itu dan tepat kena wajahnya.

"Weasley..." katanya, mendelik dan aku membuang muka.

Dia memakai kaosnya, merapikan rambutnya dengan sok dan memandangku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di luar," katanya, lalu keluar membawa pergi semua pakaian yang baru saja dicobanya.

Aku segera memakai _blouse_-ku dan hendak keluar saat menyadari bahwa Rose tidak meninggalkan sepatu untukku. Dia lupa memberiku sepatu.

_Sial, masa aku harus keluar tanpa alas kaki!_

Aku merenung memandang diriku dalam cermin. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali menunggu Dom, Rose, atau Al menyadari bahwa aku tidak muncul setelah tiga puluh menit.

"Weasley?" Dustin sudah masuk lagi setelah beberapa saat, membawa sebuah kantong belanja berwarna cokelat yang bertuliskan nama toko ini beserta alamatnya. "Ada apa? Mengapa kau cuma memandangi cermin, apakah kau sudah lupa bagaimana tampangmu sendiri? Atau kau sedang mengagumi betapa cantiknya dirimu dalam _blouse_ biru itu... Jangan narsis seperti itu, Weasley! Secantik apa pun dirimu masih banyak yang lebih cantik darimu, di atas langit masih ada langit."

"_Keluar!_" jeritku, cowok ini sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan. "_Keluar!_" aku menghambur menghantam dadanya, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

_Oke, mungkin aku harus menendang kakinya seperti semalam._

Aku menedang kakinya, tapi dia tidak bergeming juga.

"Kau tidak bisa menendangku tanpa sepatu runcing yang semalam, _Cara,_" katanya, memegang tanganku.

"_Lepaskan aku!_"

"Mana sepatumu?" dia bertanya sambil memandang kakiku yang tanpa alas kaki.

"Aku tidak punya sepatu," jawabku, menyentakkan lenganku darinya, dan berjalan menjauh.

"Apa?" dia tampak terkejut, lalu memandang berkeliling, dan tentu saja, dia tidak akan menemukan apa pun yang berbentuk sama dengan sendal atau pun sepatu dalam bilik ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" dia bertanya, memandangku dari atas ke bawah. "Mana tongkat sihirmu?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa kau mencurigakan, Weasley? Dan kau memang sangat mencurigakan," katanya, mengawasiku lagi, mungkin mencoba mencari tahu mengapa aku bisa tiba-tiba muncul di bilik, tanpa tongkat sihir dan alas kaki. "Apakah kalau aku bertanya kau akan bilang bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini tanpa sepatu dan tongkat sihir?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku, sedikit ketakutan. "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku mengaku walaupun kau memantraiku."

"Hei bodoh, buat apa aku memantraimu, kau mau tanpa alas kaki, atau tanpa baju, aku tidak peduli... aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihir karena ingin menyimpan tas ini," dia menunjukkan tas cokelat di tangannya.

"Oh..." kataku, lalu tertawa, sementara dia memantrai tas cokelat itu, mengirimnya duluan ke hotel.

"Ayo!" katanya, setelah menyimpan tongkat sihirnya. Dia mengangguk ke arah pintu menyuruhku keluar duluan.

"Er, aku di sini saja," kataku.

"Mengapa?"

"Ya, karena aku mau di sini," jawabku, aku ingin menunggu Dom, Rose, atau Al menjemputku.

Dia menarik lenganku, menyatukan jemariku dengan jemarinya dan hendak menyeretku keluar.

"Aku tidak mau," tolakku, menancapkan kaki pada lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis bodoh sepertimu di sini," katanya dan setengah mengangkatku keluar.

Sesampai di luar bilik ganti, aku berusaha bersikap wajar, dan menghindar pandangan para Muggle yang heran melihatku keluar dari bilik ganti pria dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang cemberut, dan tanpa alas kaki. Apakah mereka berpikir Dustin dan aku baru saja beradegan panas di bilik ganti itu?

_No way_!

Dua orang pemuda Muggle yang tampan mulai memandangku, aku hendak tersenyum, tapi Dustin sudah menyeretku menjauhi mereka menuju seorang pelayan toko berbaju hijau. Dia berbicara dengan pelayan itu dalam bahasa Italia dan pelayan itu sesekali mengangguk dan memandangku.

"Kau bicara apa dengannya?" tanyaku, setelah pelayan itu masuk melalui sebuah pintu lain di sebelah kiri ruangan.

"Aku bilang padanya, kau adalah gadis bodoh yang membuang sepatumu di Grand Canal dan sekarang kau memerlukan sepatu baru."

"Apakah dia bertanya mengapa aku membuang sepatuku?"

"Ya."

"Dan apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku menjawab ini adalah masalah cinta, aku menolak cintamu, kau marah dan ingin bunuh diri. Karena takut mati kau akhirnya membuang sepatumu."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpatnya dengan umpatan kotor yang pernah kudengar dari Teddy.

"Apakah dia percaya?" tanyaku setelah menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku meyakinkannya bahwa kau benar-benar gila," katanya, tak peduli.

"_Kau_..."

"Miss, coba sepatu ini,"

Si pelayan telah kembali membawakan sebuah sepatu tali berwarna hitam dan bertumit rata. Dia menyerahkan padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku mendelik pada Dustin. Kalau memang pelayan ini bisa bahasa Inggris, mengapa Dustin menggunakan bahasa Italia? Dia pasti ingin menjelek-jelekkan aku di depan pelayan ini. Agar dia tampak hebat dan disukai si pelayan cantik.

"Pakai sepatu itu, Weasley!" perintah Dustin tak sabar, setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan aku hanya mendelik.

"Aku tidak punya uang," kataku.

"Weasley, aku membelikannya untukmu."

"Apa?" tanyaku heran akan kebaikannya. Biasanya kan dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan setengah Euro-pun untukku. "Kau membelikanku sepatu?"

"Iya, Weasley, kau kan tidak ada punya uang... anggap saja seseorang sedang berbaik hati padamu dan—"

Aku segera mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya dan memeluknya dengan erat, kemudian segera melepaskannya setelah beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih, Dustin, kau memang sangat baik hati... aku sudah tahu," kataku tersenyum. "Meskipun cara bicaramu agak menyebalkan, tapi kau sangat baik... aku senang."

Berpaling darinya, aku segera mengambil sepatu dari si pelayan dan memakainya. Sepatu itu sangat pas dan sempurna di kakiku. Aku tersenyum senang memandang kakiku, dan membiarkan Dustin membayar tagihan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku pada Dustin setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Dustin memandangku dari atas ke bawah dan tiba-tiba mendengus sebal.

"Jangan tanya aku, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku telah membelikanmu sepatu," katanya jengkel.

Aku memandangnya keheranan.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" tanyaku. "Aku cuma bertanya, apa salahnya kau menjawabku dengan baik dan—"

"Aku tidak suka kau memelukku di depan umum..."

"Itu tanda terima kasih karena kau telah membelikanku sepatu. Di keluargaku, kami selalu berpelukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa kami sangat berterima kasih dan—"

"Tapi, aku bukan keluargamu."

"Ya, kau memang bukan keluargaku, tapi—"

"Jangan peluk-peluk aku di depan umum," kataku tajam.

"Itu karena pelayan Muggle tadi, kan?" kataku sebal. "Kau tidak ingin dia menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu, agar kau bisa menggodanya, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan mengelak... kau ingin tebar pesona di Muggle itu dan—"

"Tutup mulut, _Cara, _semua Muggle mulai memperhatikan kita," desis Dustin pelan.

Aku memandang berkeliling, dan benar saja, sekali lagi kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Muggle-Muggle mulai memandang kami dengan ingin tahu dan dua orang yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui tiba-tiba muncul dari antara Muggle-Muggle itu dan memanggil,

"Dustin!"

Sara dan Linda segera mendekati kami.

"Aku mencari-carimu, Dustin," kata Sara, kemudian memandangku.

"_Cara, _kenalkan ini Sara dan Linda, teman-temanku," kata Dustin, tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Hai," kataku pada Sara dan Linda, tersenyum.

"_Cara_?" Sara memandang Dustin.

"Namaku Lucy," kataku segera. Aku curiga _Cara _sama artinya dengan bodoh/idiot, Dustin kan sering menganggapku bodoh.

Dustin tersenyum pada Sara.

"Oh," Sara memandangku dengan ingin tahu, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku mengerti," katanya tersenyum pada Dustin, juga padaku, lalu memandang Linda, "Yuk, Lin, kita pergi!"

"Sebentar," cegat Dustin. "Apakah kalian melihat Luke?"

"Kupikir dia bersamamu," jawab Linda tak peduli, lalu dia dan Sara berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Aku memandang mereka menghilang di antara Muggle dan merasa heran.

"Mengapa dia pergi begitu saja?" tanyaku. "Kau kan berkencan dengannya—" Dustin mengangkat alis dan aku segera melanjutkan, "Aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya di dermaga semalam."

"Hubungan kami tidak serius," katanya.

"Yah, walaupun tidak serius, tapi kau kan berkencan dengannya, kau menciumnya dan—dia pergi begitu saja. Seharusnya tadi aku yang pergi bukan dia..."

"Mengapa kita membahas masalah ini? Ini bukan masalah besar."

"Bagiku ini masalah besar," kataku keras. "Ini masalah perasaan... Kalau aku Sara, aku sudah mengutukmu sampai mati..."

"Tapi kau bukan Sara."

"Ya, dan itu membuatku ingin pergi mengikutinya dan berbicara dengannya."

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Seharusnya kau senang karena Sara dan aku sudah putus!"

"_Aku_ _tidak_ _senang_..." jeritku tertahan, dan segera tersenyum pada sepasang Muggle yang lewat di dekat kami.

Dustin menyambar lenganku, membawaku keluar toko, menuruni tangga Rialto Bridge dengan cepat, berhenti sesaat di bawah tangga, memandang berkeliling dan menyeretku menuju gang kecil di antara dua gedung tua yang jelek.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan apa yang membuatmu tidak senang Sara dan aku putus," tuntut Dustin, setelah memastikan bahwa kami hanya berdua saja.

"Karena aku tidak ingin dia sedih..."

"kau tidak ingin dia sedih?"

"Ya, dia pasti sangat menyukaimu karena itu dia mencium... mungkin saja dia mencintaimu dan—"

Dustin memandangku seolah aku adalah anak kecil yang baru saja belajar berjalan.

"Weasley, Weasley, kau ini benar-benar sudah gila, ya—Kalau aku bilang kau tidak waras memang benar," katanya. "Apakah kau tahu kita berada di mana sekarang, _Cara?_"

"Brengsek," desisku, mendelik.

"Jawab saja, _Cara, _di mana kita sekarang?" katanya dingin. "Jawab aku, kalau tidak aku akan memaksamu menjawab dengan cara-cara yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan."

Kami bertatapan dan dia menang.

"Di Venesia."

"Muggle-Muggle yang berasal dari luar negeri itu sedang buat apa di sini, _Cara?_"

"Berlibur."

"Apakah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Tidak..."

"Nah, itu kau tahu..." katanya penuh kemenangan. "Sara dan aku tidak mengenal satu sama lain, kami tidak saling menyukai atau pun mencintai... Kami hanya berkencan untuk mengisi liburan, setelah itu kami akan saling melupakan dan tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"Kau menciumnya?"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Dustin tak sabar. "Aku memang menciumnya dan aku juga pernah mencium gadis-gadis lain sebelum dia... Dia juga pasti begitu, dia pasti punya teman kencan di Roma, Milan atau di mana pun tempat dia berlibur."

"Tapi, kalian berciuman," ulangku masih belum mengerti.

"Weasley, aku bisa menciummu sekarang dan melupakan bahwa aku pernah menciummu."

"Kalau seperti itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menciumku," kataku keras.

"_Touch!" _katanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Berkencan atau berciuman dengan seseorang itu bukan berarti kita harus mencintai orang itu setengah mati... Kalau kau menunggu cinta sejati kau tidak akan berkencan atau berciuman sampai kau berumur—bilang saja, 25 atau 30 tahun."

Aku memandang tembok di belakang Dustin dan berpikir bahwa kisah cinta seperti ini sangat aneh. Berkencan dan berciuman dengan seseorang hanya untuk mengisi liburan, belum ada yang seperti ini di keluargaku. Kisah ini lebih rumit dari kisah cinta Dom. Aduh, bisa-bisa aku sakit kepala memikirkan kisah cinta yang yang aneh. Aku yakin sekali aku bukan tipe Sara yang berkencan dengan seseorang hanya untuk mengisi liburan, aku juga bukan tipe Dom yang tidak mau mengakui cinta. Lalu aku apa dong?

Aku sudah bilang pada Dustin bahwa aku menyukainya, bahwa aku mungkin jatuh cinta padanya? Lalu, hanya itu nol, kosong, tidak ada kelanjutan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Dustin juga tidak berkomentar malahan dengan giat dia meyakinkanku bahwa aku hanya terpesona saja.

Tetapi, menurutku cinta memang perlu, kalau sudah jatuh cinta baru boleh ada ciuman. Bukan asal cium saja, asalkan dia berjenis kelamin cowok (Sara) atau berjenis kelamin cewek (Dustin). Bukan asal berkencan saja mumpung lagi liburan. Bagiku cinta adalah yang utama, aku harus yakin dulu apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang, baru setelah itu berciuman dan aku harus yakin juga cowok itu, bukan tipe Dustin yang langsung meninggalkan ceweknya saat ingin meninggalkannya. Cowokku dan aku harus saling mencintai selamanya. Kok pikiranku seperti nenek-nenek? Sudahlah!

"Apakah menurutmu Sara dan Linda pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyaku, ingin mendengar komentarnya.

"Mana aku tahu!" katanya kesal. "Mengapa kau mengurusi kisah cinta orang lain, sementara kau sendiri tidak punya kisah cinta... Buat dulu kisah cintamu sendiri, setelah itu baru kau mengurus kisah orang lain."

"Karena aku tidak punya kisah cinta jadi aku belajar dari pengalaman orang lain," balasku. "Aku ingin menjadikan kisah cinta semua orang referensi untuk bisa memutuskan bagaimana kisah cintaku sendiri... untuk memutuskan apakah aku memang mencintai cowok menyebalkan sepertimu atau tidak."

"Bukankah semalam kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau hanya terpesona saja?"

"Memang, tapi kau sangat baik dan sangat tampan membuatku selalu terharu dan menyukaimu lagi."

"Oh, hentikan, ini belum saatnya makan siang, tapi dua orang telah mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat menyukaiku."

"Dua orang?" tanyaku pura-pura.

"Kau dan Luke," dia memandangku sekarang. "Dan kurasa kalian berdua sangat mirip, sama-sama bodoh dan sama-sama merepotkan."

"Hei, jangan memanggilku bodoh, _mister,_" gertakku.

_Cukup sudah aku tidak mau dipanggil bodoh lagi!_

"Kau mau aku memanggilmu apa, _Cara_?"

"_Cara_? Jangan memanggilku begitu juga!"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka, memangnya ada yang suka kalau seseorang memanggilnya bodoh?"

"Bodoh?" Dustin tampak bingung.

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa bahasa Italia, aku mengerti bahwa _Cara _artinya bodoh atau idiot. Jadi, aku berharap kau berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Nah, itu baru namanya bodoh," katanya, tampak sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau—" aku menunjuk hidungnya.

"Tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang," katanya, mengibaskan tanganku. "Kau ini sama persis seperti Luke, tingkah lalu dan gaya bicara kalian juga sama. Apakah kau ada hubungannya dengan Luke?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya," jawabku.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian, kurasa kalian cocok, tapi kita harus mencarinya dulu," katanya agak cemas, memandang ke arah Rialto Bridge.

Dia mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku dan membawaku keluar gang.

"Er, Dustin, bisakah kau melepaskan aku?" kataku, setelah kami hampir tiba di kaki tangga Rialto Bridge.

"Tidak..."

"Aku masih punya urusan lain selain berkeliling toko mencari orang..." kataku sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah lebih baik begini dari pada kau terus menguntitku."

"Aku tidak menguntitmu," aku menyentakkan tanganku, tapi tidak berhasil melepaskan diri. "Aku kebetulan saja ada di sini dan aku—"

"Sial, ke mana sih dia?" umpat Dustin tampak kesal dan sekaligus cemas dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan aku.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak menguntitmu dan aku ingin pergi denganmu!"

"Ayo."

Kami menaiki tangga, aku melihat Dom, Rose dan Al, sedang duduk di anak tangga nomor dua dari bawah berpura-pura memandang kerumunan Muggle yang lalu lalang, padahal mereka memandangku. Aku menggelengkan kepala karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Dustin.

Selama satu sekitar dua jam, kami masuk-keluar toko di sepanjang Rialto Bridge, bertanya pada pelayan satu dan pelayan yang lain tentang Luke, tapi tidak menemukannya. Wajar saja, Luke kan ada di sampingnya hanya dia tidak menyadarinya. Selama masuk keluar toko mencari Luke, Dustin bercerita tentang Luke yang sangat mirip denganku dari segi kebodohan dan keanehan. Luke sangat merepotkan, tapi sangat baik hati, membantunya untuk tetap waras selama dia ada di Venesia. Selama ada orang bodoh di dekatnya, dia merasa diri waras dan berotak. Luke selalu ada di dekatnya dan dia senang bersama Luke lebih daripada siapa pun.

"Lebih daripada bersamaku?" tanyaku, lama-lama kesal terhadap Luke ini, karena Dustin bercerita tentang Luke dengan sangat berapi-api.

"Benar," jawabnya ceria, membuatku ingin menghantamkan kepalanya di pagar jembatan.

Dia juga bercerita tentang Luke yang sering memandangnya dengan terpesona, tapi dia tidak keberatan.

"Itu karena kau gay," kataku kesal.

Dustin tampak benar-benar marah.

"_Aku bukan gay, Cara, dan aku bisa membuktikan padamu bahwa aku laki-laki normal,_" desisnya di telingaku, membuat seluruh darah terpompa ke wajahku.

Setelah itu aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, dan mencoba kabur, tapi dia jari-jarinya mengunci jari-jariku dengan kuat, jadi aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Meskipun berpura-pura ke kamar mandi, dia tetap menjagaku di depan pintu kamar mandi, seperti anjing penjaga yang menyebalkan. Namun setelah dua jam berlalu, Dustin tampak sangat cemas membuatku sangat bersalah. Dia sangat mencemaskan Luke, dan aku malah berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke hotel," kataku, berusaha membuat Dustin melupakan Luke, saat kami sedang turun tangga.

"Kau benar," katanya, tampak lega dengan ide itu. "Ayo, kita harus ber-Apparate dan mengeceknya di hotel."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu," kataku, mencoba membebaskan jari-jariku, tapi tidak berhasil. "Itu kan urusanmu... mengapa kau harus membawaku?"

Dia memandangku dengan agak heran.

"Entahlah, aku merasa bahwa aku harus membawamu, _Cara,_" katanya. "Mungkin karena kau sama bodohnya dengan Luke, jadi kalau aku membiarkanmu kau juga akan tersesat."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Tidak, _Cara, _kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Mengapa aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Karena kau tidak punya tongkat sihir, tidak punya uang, tidak punya apa-apa."

"Oke, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak akan menemanimu ke hotel untuk mengecek orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di sana."

"_Orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di sana_?" dia bertanya memandangku dengan heran.

"Er, maksudku, dia itu cowok. Kau pasti tahu apa yang cowok-cowok lakukan, Dustin... Luke pasti sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan cewek atau berjalan-jalan. Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi, dia pemuda dewasa, lagipula dia bisa menyihir dan punya tongkat sihir. Buat apa kau mencemaskannya?"

"Tetapi dia tidak bisa bahasa Italia, dia juga sangat bodoh."

"Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia pasti bisa menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk ber-Apparate," kataku, semakin kesal pada Dustin yang terlalu cemas secara berlebihan.

Dia memandangku sesaat dan mengangguk.

"Yeah," katanya. "Kau benar sekali, _Cara_, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang."

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar," pada saat yang sama perutku berbunyi dengan keras.

"Kau kelaparan, _Cara,_" katanya, tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tidak, kalau kau membiarkanku di sini aku bisa—"

"Ayo, restoran Antico Greco, menunggu kita," katanya, menarikku menuruni tangga dengan cepat, menuju gang di antara dua gedung tua dan membawaku ber-Apparate di Antico Greco, tempat Antonio Orsoni, target kedua kami bekerja.

* * *

_Cara: Sayang_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in KNG 4 chapter 6**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 5; CN Bluetory, Putri, Widy, Yosephineee, Nafau Chance, SpiritSky, SeiraAiren, zean's malfoy, qeqey, ochan malfoy, Cecilia Chang, megu takuma, vallerina lovegood, yiyituwi, bluish3107, tinaWeasley, DarkBlueSong, Rise, atacchan, YaotomeShinju, Devia Purwanti, aniranzracz, Sarah Ryuu VictoirELF, guest:D**

**Selamat membaca chapter 6 dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 4: SEBENARNYA AKU CEWEK**

Chapter 6

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran Antico Greco**

**Waktu: 12.15 pm**

Restoran Antico Greco adalah sebuah restoran kecil, tapi sangat klasik. Bangunan restoran ini dibangun sangat tinggi, mirip dengan bangunan gereja di Inggris. Interior dalamnya juga mirip geraja, dengan langit-langit tinggi, karpetnya berwarna merah sudah pudar, dan meja kasir yang mirip mimbar. Meja dan kursinya terbuat dari kayu yang dipernis mengkilat dan berukir. Jendela-jendelanya lebar menampilkan pemandang ujung lain Grand Canal, yang berbeda dengan di Rialto Bridge. Di sini suasananya tampak sepi, tidak ada gondola, perahu motor, bus air atau apapun yang lewat di canal, hanya ada beberapa burung hitam yang beterbangan dan mengeluarkan _kaok _yang berisik.

Dustin dan aku duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Dia memesan makanan aneh yang mirip _beef steak_, tapi menurutnya nama makanan itu bukan _beef steak_ karena makanan itu harus dicelupkan dalam saus aneh berwarna hitam yang dicampur dengan anggur putih. Sementara itu, aku memesan _spaghetti, _makanan yang sudah kukenal dan tidak perlu dicelupkan dalam anggur putih, anggur merah atau apapun.

Aku memandang berkeliling dan menyadari bahwa kami adalah satu-satunya tamu di restoran ini. Tidak ada Muggle-Muggle lain, tidak ada Dom, Rose dan Al, tidak ada apa-apa. Meja kasir kosong, pelayan Muggle yang telah mengantarkan makanan sudah menghilang ke dalam dan tidak muncul-muncul lagi. Suasana benar-benar sepi dan hening, seolah hanya kami berdualah manusia di dunia ini. Tiba-tiba aku teringat cerita hantu yang pernah diceritakan Dustin padaku, tentang salah satu restoran di Venesia. Restoran yang sama sekali bukan restoran, kalau kita masuk ke dalam dan memakan makanannya, kita akan hilang untuk selamanya.

"Apakah ini tempatnya?" tanyaku menggigil, memandang berkeliling dengan ngeri.

"Apa?" tanya Dustin tak peduli, asyik mengunyah.

"Restoran yang bukan restoran itu... restoran hantu," bisikku pelan.

"Apa?" dia memandangku keheranan, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, suaranya bergema di langit-langit tinggi.

Aku memandangnya sebal.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ada restoran yang bukan restoran dan kalau kita masuk ke dalamnya kita bisa menghilang selamanya," kataku jengkel.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang padamu?" dia bertanya, memandangku dengan curiga. "Kita kan baru bertemu dua kali, dan di dua pertemuan itu aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang restoran aneh berhantu padamu."

"Oh ya? Benarkah?" tanyaku, pura-pura berpikir, berharap dalan hati bahwa dia tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya pada Luke. "Berarti bukan kau yang pernah mengatakannya padaku..."

Dustin mengangkat alis, melanjutkan memotong _beef steak_-nya, mencelupkannya di saus hitam itu, dan menyantapnya dengan lahap seolah tidak ada interupsi, sedangkan aku masih memandang berkeliling dengan cemas.

"Jadi, menurutmu mengapa tidak ada orang lain di restoran ini, apakah mereka yang sudah makan di sini akan menghilang?"

"Idiot," katanya, dan sambil masih memegang garpunya dia mendorong keningku dengan ujung jari, membuat kepalaku terdorong ke belakang. "Lihat sekelilingmu, _Cara_, restoran ini sepi karena sekelilingnya juga sepi. Letak restoran ini bukan di pusat keramain, jadi tidak ada wisatawan yang singgah di sini. Dan, restoran ini tidak berhantu, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Aku mendesah lega dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Dustin," kataku senang, kemudian menunduk untuk menyantap _spaghetti_.

Ketakutanku ternyata berlebihan, restoran sepi karena sekelilingnya juga sepi, kalau sekeliling ramai pasti restoran juga ramai. Itu kan hukum dagang, aku saja yang bodoh, menghubungkan suasana sepi dengan hantu-hantu Muggle yang menyeramkan.

Beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, aku mengangkat muka dari makan siangku dan menyadari bahwa Dustin telah selesai makan dan sekarang sedang memandangku.

"Apa?"

"Mulutmu belepotan saus," katanya. "Bisakah kau makan dengan berhati-hati agar tidak mengotori mulutmu?"

"Semua orang kalau makan _spaghetti _pasti mulutnya belepotan," kataku sebal. "Ayo makan, aku ingin lihat apakah mulutmu tetap bersih tanpa saus atau tidak," aku mengulurkan garpu berlilitkan _spaggeti _ke arahnya.

Dia mundur, dan memandangku dengan jijik.

"Hentikan!"

Aku segera menurunkan tangan dan menyuapkan _spaggeti _itu ke mulutku, membuat Dustin semakin jijik.

"Bersihkan mulutmu!"

"Nanti, habis makan," kataku sebal, kemudian menyedot jus jeruk yang ada di sebelah piringku.

"Kau ini, sini!" Dustin segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya entah dari mana dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bersapu tangan untuk membersihkan mulutku. "Jangan bergerak aku akan membersihkan mulutmu!"

Aku menunggu sampai dia selesai membersihkan mulutku, lalu berkata,

"Sama saja... sebentar juga kotor lagi," aku menyuapkan _spaghetti _lagi dan Dustin mendengus,

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan!"

Aku menunduk, menyuap, cepat-cepap mengunyah, menelan, menyuap lagi dan tersedak.

"Bagus!" kata Dustin tak peduli.

_Sial, ada apa sih dengan cowok ini? Tadi sangat peduli, sekarang sama sekali tidak peduli_.

Masih tersedak, aku menepuk dadaku sendiri, cepat-cepat menyedot jus jerukku sampai habis, lalu mengumpat pelan.

"Aku ingin tambah jus jeruk," kataku.

"Pergi ke dapur dan pesan sendiri," katanya sebal.

Aku mendelik, lalu berdiri hendak ke dapur.

"Tunggu," katanya, ikut berdiri, mendekatiku dan membersihkan mulutku dengan sapu tangan. "Aku tidak ingin kau muncul di depan Muggle-Muggle itu dengan mulut belepotan saus... Nah, pergilah, _Cara_!"

"Terima kasih, Dustin, kau orang baik," kataku tersenyum cemerlang, kemudian melanjutkan sambil menempuk lengannya, "Aku memang suka padamu."

Habis berkata begitu aku segera berjalan menuju ke dapur, ke bagian dalam restoran. Di dapur itu hanya ada dua orang. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian koki warna putih beserta topi, dan mereka sedang mengupas kentang di sebuah meja lebar di dekat pintu dapur. Aku segera mendekati mereka.

"Hai," sapaku.

Mereka mengangkat muka dan aku menyadari bahwa satu orang dari mereka adalah Antonio Orsoni. Orsoni adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan, layaknya orang Italia pada umumnya; rambut dan mata hitam. Dia memiliki mata yang ramah dan ceria, mengingatkanku pada Dustin saat masih di Hogwarts. Sementara temannya adalah seorang pria kurus dan sudah beruban di hampir seluruh rambutnya. Memandang Orsoni, aku tersenyum, ini kesempatanku untuk berkenalan dengannya dan mencari tahu apakah dia Terry atau bukan.

"_Posso aiutarla, Signorina_?" tanya teman Orsoni, dan aku segera mengalihkan padanganku padanya.

"Er—"

"Ada apa, Miss?" tanya Orsoni, dalam bahasa Inggris yang berlogat Italia.

_Oh syukurlah, dia bisa bahasa Inggris._

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin memesan jus lagi, tapi karena tidak ada orang di meja kasir, aku langsung masuk ke sini dan—"

"Tidak ada orang?" ulang temannya, juga dalam bahasa Inggris berlogat Italia. "Seharusnya Maria ada di meja kasir, ke mana dia?"

"Mungkin dia di kamar mandi," kata Orsoni, meletakkan pisaunya, kemudian melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Aku akan mengeceknya," kata temannya, segera melakukan hal yang sama dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau ingin pesan jus, Miss," kata Orsoni.

"Panggil saja aku Lucy," kataku, mengulurkan tangan.

"Antonio," katanya, sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Duduklah," katanya tersenyum, menunjuk kursi kosong di dekatnya. "Aku akan mengambilkanmu jus jeruk."

"Terima kasih," kataku, lalu duduk, sementara Antonio masuk ke lebih jauh ke dalam dapur.

Aku tidak bisa melihat karena pandanganku terhalang tirai, seperti jaring gelap yang di letakkan sebagai pemisah ruang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Antonio kembali membawa jus jeruk untukku, juga segelas minuman berwarna cokelat bening untuknya.

"Terima kasih," kataku, saat dia duduk di depanku.

"Sendirian?" dia bertanya, setelah menyesap minumannya.

"Bersama teman, dia ada di depan," jawabku, lalu cepat-cepat memulai percakapan, "Restoran ini sepi, ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Antonio, memandang berkeliling dengan agak sedih. "Sebentar lagi restoran ini akan ditutup untuk selamanya... Padahal bangunan ini sudah berdiri sejak jaman _Renaissance_—"

Aku tidak tahu apa itu _Renaissance_, dan aku tidak ingin bertanya.

"Dulu ini adalah bangunan gereja, ayah Pietro—temanku tadi—membelinya dan menjadikannya restoran. Restoran ini sempat terkenal pada lima puluh tahun yang lalu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu segalanya berubah; semakin lama restoran ini semakin sepi pelanggan dan akhirnya pelanggannya pergi untuk selamanya membuat Pietro memutuskan untuk menutup restoran ini."

"Padahal ini adalah restoran keluarga," kataku, merasa kasihan pada Pietro.

"Ya, memang, tapi restoran ini tidak bisa bersaing dengan restoran-restoran yang ada di sekitar Rialto Bridge."

"Tapi menurutku restoran ini unik dan romantis," kataku.

"Ya, kurasa memang begitu," katanya.

"Mungkin banyak pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang tidak tahu tentang keberadaan restoran ini. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan datang ke sini. Apakah kalian tidak mengiklankan tempat ini?"

"Dulu iklannya ada, tapi sudah lama kami tidak mengiklankan tempat ini lagi."

"Kurasa kalian harus lebih mengiklan tempat ini, dan merenovasi agar lebih romantis... Cobalah untuk lebih mengutamakan kenyaman untuk pasangan yang sedang berkencan," kataku, menuruti instingku yang tidak terlalu meyakinkan karena aku bukan ahli dalam bisnis restoran.

"Kau memang benar, Lucy," katanya, mengangguk. "Kami memang sudah memikirkan hal itu, tapi untuk melakukan hal itu—merenovasi, seperti yang kau katakan tadi—memerlukan biaya. Dan kami tidak punya uang... Lihat saja restoran ini, di sini hanya ada Pietro, Maria dan aku, pelayan yang lain sudah mengundurkan diri karena Pietro sudah tidak mampu membayar mereka..." dia memandang berkeliling dan menambahkan dengan sedih. "Ini adalah restoran miskin, tanpa pengunjung dan sebentar lagi akan bangkrut."

Aku memandangnnya dan ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Di mana-mana uang atau Galleon memang sangat dibutuhkan, baik penyihir ataupun Muggle memang sangat membutuhkan uang/Galleon. Jangan kira karena kami penyihir kami bisa menyihir Galleon begitu saja dari udara kosong, kami tidak bisa, karena Galleon, seperti juga makanan dan pakaian adalah tiga hal dari Lima Perkecualian Hukum Gamp tentang Transfigurasi Eksperimental. Hah, kok, aku jadi seperti Molly! Memandang Antonio lagi, aku bertanya,

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau restoran ini tutup?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan melamar kerja di restoran lain, atau di hotel, di mana saja yang membutuhkan tenagaku," katanya.

"Bersabarlah, Antonio," kataku menepuk lengannya. "Kau pasti akan berhasil suatu saat nanti!"

"Terima kasih, Lucy..."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, aku memutuskan sekarang saatnya untuk bertidak sebagai penjudi sejati, membuang koin taruhan dan menunggu bandar membuang kartu terakhir. Apakah kartu terakhir adalah kartu King, lalu kemenangan ada dipihakku; atau bandar akan membuang Lima Klaver, dan aku akan segera meninggalkan meja. Dalam hal ini, aku mempertaruhkan cinta Dom pada Terry dan sebaliknya, cinta Terry pada Dom, setelah itu aku akan menunggu apakah laki-laki adalah Terry atau bukan.

"Omong-omong, Dominique ada di Venesia," kataku, membuang taruhan. "Dia datang untuk mencarimu, kalau kau mau menemuinya kau bisa datang di kamar nomor 14 hotel Lokanda Salieri."

"Apa?" Antonio tampak benar-benat tercengang. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Antonio, aku senang berbincang-bincang denganmu," kataku tersenyum ceria, dan menepuk lengannya lagi.

"Er, ya aku—" dia ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi karena sesuatu yang dilihatnya di belakangku membuatnya berhenti bicara.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Dustin sedang berdiri di sana. Dia kelihatan sangat marah, bukan, menurutku dia sangat murka; mata tajam siap mendahului pembunuhan dan suaranya sedingin es yang bisa membekukan tulang.

"_Cara, aku menunggumu dan kau tidak juga kembali_."

_Dasar Dustin, masih saja dia memanggilku Cara/Idiot di depan orang_!

"Dia memang suka memanggilku idiot," aku menjelaskan pada Antonio yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada kegarangan Dustin, dan hanya memandangnya dengan ingin tahu.

"Idiot?" ulang Antonio bingung memandangku.

"Baiklah, Antonio, sampai jumpa!" kataku tersenyum, lalu kembali pada Dustin.

Dustin lalu mengaitkan jemari kami dengan erat, membawaku melewati pelayan wanita berambut hitam di meja kasir—Maria, atau siapa namanya—hendak menuju pintu keluar.

"Er, apakah kau sudah membayar tagihan kita, Dustin?" tanyaku, tersenyum pada Maria, yang tidak membalas tersenyum, tapi memandangku dengan tertarik.

"_Aku tidak tahu kau mengkhawatirkan hal-hal seperti itu,_" jawabnya dingin.

Aku ingin bertanya ada apa dengannya, tapi tidak jadi, karena aku tidak mau dia memarahiku di depan Maria yang tampak sangat tertarik menonton drama.

Kami melewati pintu dengan cepat dan dia langsung menyemburku setelah tiba di luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di dapur? Mencoba untuk menggodanya, menarik perhatiannya? Berpakain seperti ini, duduk di sana sambil melipat kaki, kau ingin mempertontonkan pahamu padanya, agar dia menganggapmu menarik? Merasa depresi karena tidak punya kisah cinta, jadi kau duduk di sana untuk menjual tubuhmu? Apakah kau tahu apa yang dipikiran laki-laki, Weasley?"

Dia tidak menungguku untuk menjawab, tapi melanjutkan semburannya yang mematikan.

"Dia itu hanya menginginkan tubuhmu, laki-laki mana pun pasti akan senang kalau ada gadis cantik mempertontonkan tubuhnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia memandangmu, hah? Dia memandangmu seperti ingin memakanmu dan kau—kau terus saja menggodanya. Mengapa kau tidak menggantung papan harga di lehermu?"

Dia berhenti untuk menarik nafas, dan aku berdiri di sana bercucuran airmata dan merasa sengsara dan sangat menderita. Tidak ada lagi Dustin-ku yang baik hati, yang kusukai, tidak ada lagi Dustin-ku yang membeliku sepatu dan membersihkan mulutku dari saus spagetti. Yang ada di sini sekarang adalah setan jahat yang lebih mengerikan dari hantu-hantu Muggle.

"Hapus airmatamu!" bentaknya.

Bukannya berhenti airmataku terus mengalir dan mengalir, dadaku sangat sakit dan benar-benar sakit. Ya, hatiku sangat sakit, dan sakitnya begitu dalam sehingga aku merasa sedikit pusing. Seluruh diriku, jiwa juga tubuhku, seperti melayang masuk dalam neraka bertemu raja neraka itu sendiri dan mengalami penderitaan yang mematikan, menghanguskanku dan membuatku menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

Dalam pandanganku yang kabur oleh airmata, aku bisa melihat Dustin yang masih berwajah garang. Menatap mata abu-abunya yang berkabut, aku berpikir bahwa dia dengan mudah sekali bisa membuatku terjun dalam neraka, dia dengan mudah sekali bisa menghanguskan dan menghancurkanku hanya dengan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Apakah karena aku terpesona padanya? Apakah karena aku menyukainya? Atau mungkin karena aku, seperti kata Dom, sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Sakit dihatiku membuatku mengerti bahwa aku tidak mungkin sangat menderita kalau aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dustin," kataku serak.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal?"

"Apa?" gertaknya. "Kau ingin tahu mengapa Antonio Orsoni memandang kakimu? Itu karena rok yang kau kenakan ini. Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan stoking atau pun celana pendek. Apakah kau ingin menunjukkan celana dalammu padanya?"

_Nah, itu kan? Dia menghancurkanku lagi! _

Menurutnya aku hanyalah perempuan murahan yang senang menggoda pria. Dia pasti berpikir seperti itu karena aku mengumbar perasaanku padanya. Dia pasti berpikir aku cewek yang suka mengumbar perasaan di setiap laki-laki yang kutemui.

"Bukan, aku bukan ingin bertanya tentang Antonio atau siapa pun. Aku ingin bertanya tentang dirimu," aku menarik nafas. "Sudah sekitar dua minggu ini aku ingin bertanya tentang hal ini, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau selalu marah padaku, mengapa semua yang kulakukan selalu salah di matamu, mengapa kau bukan Dustin seperti yang pernah dikatakan Molly, yaitu bahwa kau baik hati, cepat berteman dengan siapa, berpikiran terbuka dan—"

"Kau ingin tahu?" bentaknya. "Itu semua karena kau, kau yang selalu memicu kemarahanku. Memelukku di tempat umum masih wajar, tapi menunjukkan celana dalammu pada seorang yang tidak kau kenal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang wajar—"

_Sudah cukup... aku akan menghentikan semua ini!_

Aku menghapus airmataku dengan kasar dan memandangnya dengan tegar.

"Dustin, bisakah kau membawaku ber-Apparate kembali ke Rialto Bridge?" pintaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin pulang, aku mau pulang... _Kumohon, antarkan aku pulang, tolong_!"

"Bagus... aku juga mau pulang!"

Dia menyambar lenganku dan kami ber-Apparate.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Rialto Bridge**

**Waktu: 1.37 pm**

Rialto Bridge masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Muggle-Muggle masih berkeliaran di jalan-jalan, naik tangga dengan penuh semangat dan turun tangga dengan tas-tas penuh belanjaan yang tentu memuaskan mereka. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa dua orang penyihir muda baru saja ber-Apparate di gang kecil di antara dua gedung tua. Satu adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang berwajah garang karena kemarahan yang belum tersalurkan dengan sempurna dan satunya adalah seorang gadis menyedihkan, bermuka pucat, dengan sisa airmata di wajahnya. Gadis itu adalah aku.

Aku akhirnya tahu, selama ini akulah yang memicu kemarahannya. Aku yang membuatnya berubah dari Dustin yang penuh semangat dan ceria, menjadi Dustin yang pemarah dan menyebalkan. Semua gara-gara aku, dalam wujud Luke mau pun dalam wujud Lucy—aku—pribadikulah yang membuatnya marah. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, semua ini bermula dari saat di bus air itu, aku mabuk laut dan membuatnya kecewa karena aku bukanlah yang dikiranya, yaitu kurir permata ilegal dan berpengalaman dalam menguntit orang-orang terkenal. Yah, kurasa ini adalah masalah kebodohan. Kebodohankulah yang membuatnya marah, otakku yang tidak cerdas inilah yang membuatnya marah, kerepotan yang kubuatlah yang membuatnya marah, dan segala sesuatu tentangku membuatnya marah. Bahkan dia marah melihatku berbicara dengan Antonio, menganggapku sedang menunjukkan celana dalamku pada orang tak dikenal.

Kalau disimpulkan, aku adalah orang yang sangat tidak disukainya. Padahal perasaanku adalah sebaliknya, aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan mungkin sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus pergi dan melupakan semuanya, apakah aku harus membiarkan perasaanku hilang bersama berlalunya waktu? Tetapi aku adalah pribadi yang sedikit keras, aku adalah si preman Lucy, aku harus tahu dulu kebenarannya baru aku menyimpulkannya dengan benar. Apakah dia memang membenciku, atau hanya sekedar marah, tapi masih ingin berteman denganku. Aku tidak ingin sakit hati tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya. Lagi pula, aku adalah penjudi siap mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk kebenaran kecil ini. Aku siap mempertaruhkan hubungan kami yang rasanya sangat manis ini untuk kebenaran kecil, apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Apakah kali ini bandar akan membuang kartu King dan kemenangan dipihakku; ataukah Lima Klaver yang bisa membuatku kalah dan mundur dengan teratur.

Aku mengangkat muka memandangnya.

"Dustin, aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

"Sekarang kau sedang bicara, kan?" katanya kasar, masih memandangku dengan marah.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" kataku. "Kau tahu aku menyukaimu, terpesona padamu, dan aku—aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Karena itu, kau dengan mudah sekali bisa menyakitiku dan menghancurkan perasaanku... Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi tentang aku yang sedang menggoda Antonio, membuatku merasa hancur dan—"

"_Antonio_? Kau memanggilnya Antonio? Berapa dia membayarmu hah?"

Kau dengar itu, Diary, dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan aku. Dia bahkan menyakitiku lagi.

"Jadi, apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak?" tanyaku setelah menarik napas berat. "Jawab aku sekali ini saja, jawablah dengan jujur. Aku tidak keberatan dengan apapun yang akan kau katakan. Aku adalah Lucy Weasley yang selalu kalah dalam setiap perjudian, tapi aku tidak akan terpuruk dan menderita, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, Dustin, Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

"_Aku_ _tidak_ _menyukaimu_," jawab Dustin tepat di wajahku langsung dan tanpa berpikir. "Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai cewek yang menjual dirinya?"

_Bagus, jantungku sekarang sudah berdarah sangat banyak dan tidak bisa dibalut dan mungkin tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi._

Aku kalah lagi, kan, aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak pintar dalam perjudian. Bandarnya memang sedang membuang kartu Lima Klaver, bukan kartu King. Taruhan sudah dimenangkan, Dustin dan aku tidak akan bisa kembali seperti sebelum kejadian ini. Kami sudah berakhir.

"Terima kasih, Dustin..." kataku, berdiri tegak dan menatapnya tanpa airmata dan tanpa penyesalan. Aku sengaja menjaga agar tampilan wajahmu kosong dan tak berekspresi. "Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak menyapaku kalau satu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi."

Dustin tidak berkata apa-apa, wajahnya telah berubah dari garang menjadi sepucat kapas.

"Lucy, _Cara_, dengarkan aku, beri waktu padaku untuk berpikir, oke?"

"Berjanjilah, Dustin, berjanjilah untuk tidak menyapaku kalau kita bertemu lagi!"

"Dengar, apakah kau suka memaksakan kehendakmu seperti ini? Apakah kau tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain untuk berpikir?"

"Kau mau berpikir apa lagi? Memikirkan kata-kata lain untuk menghina dan menghancurkanku? Kau ingin membuatku lebih sakit hati dari yang telah kau lakukan sekarang?"

Dustin mencengkram lenganku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai aku selesai berpikir, ada beberapa hal yang masih membingungkanku, membuatku mencampurkan semua kejadian yang yang telah terjadi. Ada beberapa hal membuatku merasa bahwa aku sudah mengenalmu dan—ADUH!"

Aku telah menggigit lengannya dengan kuat, dia melepaskan lenganku dan aku berlari kencang menjauhi gang, sementara Dustin menjerit kesakitan di belakangku. Masih tak menghiraukannya, aku menyusup di antara Muggle-Muggle yang berseliweran di sekitar Rialto Bridge dan berusaha lari sejauh mungkin darinya. Aku ingin menghilang dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi untuk selamanya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan airmataku mengalir lagi, semua sudah selesai, sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan cinta lagi dan memikirkan Dustin lagi. Kisah cintaku telah berakhir, koin taruhanku sudah habis saatnya untuk kembali dan memfokuskan diri pada tujuanku sebenarnya. Tujuan sebenarnya aku datang ke tempat ini, yaitu untuk mencari Terry. Lucy sudah mati, tidak ada lagi Lucy di Venecia. Lucy di sini adalah hanya mimpi, saatnya untuk menjadi Luke dan kembali membawa kemenangan.

Aku terus berlari, berhenti untuk menarik nafas, berbalik dan melihat Dustin sedang mencari-cariku di antara Muggle-Muggle.

_Sial! Apakah cowok ini tidak pernah menyerah?_

Menjauhi Muggle-Muggle, aku segera melompati dua anak tangga untuk turun di bawah jembatan Rialto Bridge. Tempat itu sepi, lembab dan agak gelap karena cahaya matahari terhalang jembatan. Di dinding bawah jembatan tampak berbagai grafiti aneh-aneh yang bertuliskan bahasa-bahasa Italia bercampur Inggris, dan juga gambar-gambar menyeramkan yang membuat suasana terasa lebih mencekam dan menakutkan. Di belakangku contohnya, ada gambar aneh, mirip setan perempuan bermata merah tanpa rahang dan bermulut lebar sampai ke telinga dengan gigi-gigi runcing.

"Lucy!" Dom, Rose dan Al muncul dari balik Jubah Gaib.

Aku tersentak dan hampir saja pingsang ketakutan.

"Dari mana saja? Kami mencari-carimu?" tanya Dom, tampak khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, wajahmu pucat?"

"Dustin dan aku makan siang di Antico Greco, dan aku baik-baik saja," jawabku cepat.

"Antico Greco? Tapi mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian, Dustin membuatku tetap berada di sampingnya," jawabku. "Bisakah kita segera kembali ke hotel? Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian semua, ini penting!"

Mereka berpandangan.

"Baiklah," kata Dom, sementara Rose mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dari tas manik-maniknya, lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kataku bersyukur, menyambar lengan Rose dan ber-Disapparate ke kamar nomor 14 hotel Lokanda Salieri.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri**

**Waktu: 2.03 pm**

Rose dan aku muncul di kamar hotel dan diikuti oleh Dom dan Al sedetik kemudian. Setelah menendang lepas sepatu tali berwarna hitam yang dibeli Dustin, aku segera melompat ke tempat tidur Dom dan duduk bersila di sana, sementara Dom duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dan Rose juga Al duduk di tempat tidur Rose.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dom.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Dustin Wood... dan ini pasti, bukan terpesona, bukan suka, tapi aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Yah, akhirnya kenyataan di balik semua keanehan yang terjadi tersingkap sudah, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya sehingga perasaanku menjadi rapuh kalau dia ada di dekatku. Dia dengan mudah sekali menghancurkanku hanya dengan kata-kata, dan itu karena aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, sungguh-sungguh mencintainy. Aku menangis di depannya, aku tersenyum di depannya, mengkhawatirkanya, berbahagia untuknya, tidak marah meskipun dia memperlakukanku dengan buruk, semua itu karena aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal," kata Dom, tersenyum senang, sedangkan Rose dan Al saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, dia sangat tidak menyukaiku," kataku, merasakan tikaman rasa sakit di hatiku, tapi aku menghiraukannya. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Al, tidak yakin. "Kalian kelihatannya seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang menjalani bulan madu. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya darimu."

"Apa yang dilihat oleh mata, tidak seperti keadaan yang sebenarnya," kataku, sok berfilasofi. "Dustin memegang tanganku karena tidak ingin aku kabur... aku kan sudah janji untuk ke Antico Greco bersama kalian."

"Oh..." kata Al, memandang Rose.

"Lalu kau sudah bilang padanya bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Rose.

"Sudah..."

"Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang, dia tidak suka cewek yang menjual dirinya..." jawabku.

"APA?" mereka tampak sangat terkejut.

Aku segera menceritakan pertengkaranku dengan Dustin dan bagaimana dia telah membuatku sakit hati dan aku akhirnya menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Lucu juga, aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya setelah dia membunuhku dengan kata-katanya yang kejam.

"Sialan, ijinkan aku untuk mengerjai brengsek itu, Lucy," kata Al. "Benar-benar, kurang ajar, berani-beraninya dia mengataimu seperti itu."

"Tidak, jangan," kataku. "Tidak usah, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang setelah menyatakan perasaanku dan mendapatkan jawaban yang tegas. Aku sudah merasa lega..."

Ya, benar, aku baik-baik saja.

Kejadian di Venesia, kisah cinta yang sangat singkat ini biarlah menjadi mimpi yang separuh indah dan separuh menyedihkan, aku akan kembali ke Inggris dengan perasaan bebas dan aku bisa memulai kisah baru. Aku tidak akan terpuruk seperti Dom, karena aku adalah si preman Lucy yang selalu bersemangat. Aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang juga mencintaiku dan mau menciumku dengan cinta, bukan asal cium seperti Dustin dan Sara.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lucy?" tanya Rose, agak takut, mungkin karena melihat sinar semangat dalam diriku.

"Aku sangat baik," kataku. "Aku akan segera melupakan Dustin dan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan... Aku akan kembali ke Inggris dengan semangat yang baru."

"Lucy, kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja, tidak apa-apa," kata Dom halus.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis, aku akan bertahan, aku akan—" airmata membasahi pipiku.

_Ada apa ini? Bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk kuat?_

Dom segera menyulap sapu tangan dari udara dan memberikannya padaku.

"D-dia b-bilang aku sedang m-menggoda Antonio, padahal a-aku tidak seperti itu... D-dan d-dia bilang d-dia tidak m-menyukaiku, dia m-mebenciku," kataku terisak, menyeka airmataku yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Cinta membuat siapa saja rapuh," kata Dom, sendu. "Cinta membuat kita mudah terluka... Cinta bisa menghancurkan kita dalam sekejap, membuat kita tinggal dalam penderitaan dan dendam."

Rose dan Al berpandangan, dan aku segera berhenti menangis, mengangkat wajahku dari saputangan untuk memandang Dom.

Dom tidak memandangku, tapi memandang seprei hotel yang berwarna merah strauberi. Dia seolah tampak jauh dari jangkauan Rose, Al dan aku; dia seolah sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Dom, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, untuk sesaat melupakan Dustin dan hatiku yang rapuh, dan memandang Dom.

Dom tersentak memandang kami dengan heran.

"Oh, ya, aku baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Lucy, merasa lebih baik?"

"Er, ya, aku baik-baik saja, dan aku tidak dendam pada Dustin," kataku, cepat-cepat, memandang Dom. "Dia berhak memutuskan siapa yang disukainya, jadi aku sama sekali tidak dendam."

"Bagus, Lucy," kata Dom. "Kau adalah gadis yang baik..."

"Omong-omong, tadi aku mengatakan pada Antonio Orsoni bahwa kau ada di hotel ini," kataku.

"Apa?" Dom memandangku seolah aku baru saja memukulnya dengan pemukul Bludger.

"Aku mengatakan pada Antonio bahwa kau ada di sini," ulangku.

Dom memandangku dengan tajam dan sangar.

"Dom, apakah kau marah?" tanyaku agak takut. Dom memang sedikit menakutkan kalau sedang marah, dia adalah jenis orang yang suka sekali menyimpan dendam.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Lucy?" tanya Dom dingin, menatapku sesaat, kemudian berdiri, berjalan ke jendela dan memandang keluar.

"Oh, Dom, maafkan aku," kataku, cepat-cepat berdiri, berjalan ke arah jendela, dan berdiri di samping Dom. "Aku hanya sedang bertaruh; kalau dia Terry pasti dia akan datang mencarimu, kalau dia bukan Terry dia tidak akan menghiraukan apapun yang kukatakan."

Dom berpaling, memandangku.

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, kan, Lucy?" katanya. "Kau memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mendiskusikannya denganku... Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku minta maaf," kataku segera. "Aku pikir, aku sedang melakukan sesuatu yang paling baik, membantumu untuk bertemu dengan Terry, membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan bantuanmu, Lucy," katanya tajam. "Seharusnya kau mengurus kisah cintamu sendiri daripada kau mengurus masalah orang lain dan merusak semuanya."

Aku tercengang, kata-kata Dom terasa sangat menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan dari kata-kata Dustin. Aku mengerti sekarang, kalau kita sangat menyayangi orang itu dan orang itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, kita pasti akan merasa sakit hati. Berbalik, aku hendak berjalan meninggalkan kamar, tapi Dom sudah memelukku.

"Lucy, maafkan aku," katanya.

Aku menangis, entah mengapa, tapi aku sangat terharu. Dom juga sepertinya sangat terharu dan kami berdua menangis di sana seperti sepasang anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan mainan.

"Hmm," terdengar suara Al setelah beberapa detik, dan suara Rose yang cekikikan.

Aku melepaskan Dom, menghapus airmataku dan mendelik pada Rose, sedangkan Dom tampak malu dan berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan membahas masalah yang lebih penting," kata Al, tanpa menghiraukan, Dom maupun Rose dan aku. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan kalau ternyata Antonio Orsoni adalah benar-benar Terry dan datang mencarimu, Dom?"

Rose berhenti cekikikan dan memandang Dom, sedangkan aku menunduk memandang seprei dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kita akan segera pindah hotel," kata Dom, kemudian mendelik padaku. "Dan kau, Lucy, tetap di sini. Sebagai hukuman karena kau telah membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman kau akan tetap di sini sebagai Luke. Dan kalau memang Antonio Orsoni datang ke hotel ini, kau akan tahu bahwa dia adalah Terry, lalu kau dan Dustin bisa segera menyergapnya."

"Dom, kau tidak bisa—"

"Pindah hotel?" Rose memandang Dom.

"Kita akan pindah di San Clemente Palace," kata Dom.

"Tidak!" protes Rose.

"Tidak!" seru Al

"Kau akan membuatku miskin dalam sekejap, Dom," kataku.

"Terserah... Rose, Al, bereskan barang-barang kalian, kita akan pindah malam ini juga," kata Dom tak peduli.

"Aku lebih suka tinggal di sini," bantah Rose. "Aku tidak mau bertemu Malfoy, dia menginap di sana."

"Aku juga, aku lebih suka di sini," kata Al.

"Terserah," kata Dom. "Aku akan pindah, dan kalian berdua—" dia mendelik pada Rose dan Al, "akan mengurus diri kalian sendiri."

"Dom, kau tidak bisa begitu, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa tongkat sihir," protes Al.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua ikut pindah, dan kau Lucy, hubungi kami dengan Patronus, kalau ada keadaan darurat," katanya.

Aku melongo memandang Dom, yang sekarang sedang duduk di tempat tidur sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang kami dengan menantang. Sementara Rose dan Al saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak punya ramuan Polijus, aku kehilangan ranselku dan—"

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan meninggalkan ranselmu sembarangan," kata Rose, mendelik padaku, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol besar berisi ramuan Polijus dari tas manik-maniknya dan menyimpannya di depannya.

"Beri juga ransel cadangan pada Lucy, Rose, dia tidak mungkin membawa botol itu dengan tangan," kata Dom.

Rose mengeluarkan ransel lain yang mirip ranselku yang lama dan memasukkan botol berisi ramuan Polijus.

"Aku juga perlu uang," kataku.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan memberimu uang," kata Dom kejam. Nah, benar, kan? Aku sudah bilang bahwa dia sangat pendendam. "Kau bisa pinjam uang pada Dustin kalau ingin membeli makanan."

"Aku tidak mau pinjam apa-apa dari Dustin," seruku sebal.

"Kalau tidak mau, kau bisa ber-Apparate di kamar hotel kami dan kami akan membelikanmu makanan," kata Dom tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau Dustin curiga?"

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya, putar otakmu, dan kau akan menemukan alasan yang logis," kata Dom.

Aku hanya bisa mendelik. Rose dan Al, mendengus dan Dom menyeringai senang.

Diary, kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Dom begitu menyeramkan. Dia memang sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang jengkel. Dan aku dengan kebodohanku telah membuat diriku terjebak di hotel ini sendirian bersama Dustin yang membenciku, sementara sepupu-sepupuku akan bersantai di hotel mewah dengan uangku. Di mana adilnya ini?

Sincerely

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri.**

**Waktu: 7.15 pm**

Dear Diary,

Aku sedang cemas, Dustin belum juga kembali, padahal sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, dan aku sudah menghabiskan tiga potongan pizza, sisa Dom, Rose dan Al yang mereka tinggalkan untukku sebelum ber-Disapparate ke hotel San Clemente Palace.

Menyedihkan, bukan? Aku sekarang sendirian di kamar, duduk di kursi, menatap keluar jendela dan merasa sangat kesepian. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah kesepian, selalu saja ada sepupu-sepupu, paman-paman, bibi-bibi, grandma, grandpa, kakak, Mom dan Dad yang selalu menemaniku, tapi sekarang aku sangat kesepian dan mengharapkan Dustin segera kembali.

Bunyi orang ber-Apparate terdengar keras di dalam kamar yang hening dan Dustin muncul. Aku segera berdiri dan tersenyum senang melihatnya, akhirnya tidak kesepian lagi. Tetapi wajah Dustin yang tampak menyeramkan langsung membuatku berhenti tersenyum. Dia mengumpat dengan umpatan yang begitu mengerikan sehingga aku ingin sekali menutup telingaku. Aku memandangnya dengan teliti dan melihatnya sangat berantakan; kaosnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dustin?" tanyaku sopan.

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku sepanjang sore tadi sampai malam ini untuk mencari orang," bentaknya, memandangku dengan bengis, seolah akulah yang telah membuat harinya menjadi sangat buruk.

"Aku ada di sini, kau sendiri yang tidak mencari ke sini," balasku, mendelik.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Spencer, siapa yang mencarimu?" katanya, kemudian menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur, tampaknya sangat lelah.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanyaku heran, memandang punggungnya.

Dia berbalik, memandang langit-langit ruangan.

"Aku mencari seorang cewek menyebalkan," katanya. "Aku mencarinya di semua hotel di Venesia dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki nama seperti itu."

"Kau mencara Sara?" tanyaku.

Dia langsung duduk dan memandangku dengan jengkel.

"Siapa yang mencari Sara?"

"Lalu kau mencari siapa?"

"Lucy Weasley, Luke, aku mencari Lucy..."

"Buat apa kau mencarinya?" tanyaku, duduk di tempat tidurku sendiri dan memandangnya.

"Ingin bicara tentu saja."

"Kau ingin bicara apa dengannya?"

"Buat apa aku bilang padamu?"

"Oh," kataku.

Dia terdiam, memandangku, dan aku segera membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Tidak ada gunanya memandang Dustin dan merasa sakit hati.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Luke?" katanya, terdengar tak sabar. "Mengapa cewek tidak mengerti apa yang cowok rasakan?"

"Er, entahlah," jawabku, aku juga tidak mengerti.

"Aku marah padanya karena dia sedang bersama Antonio Orsoni, dia malah bertanya mengapa aku selalu marah padanya?"

Apa sih maksudnya? Apakah Dustin sedang mempermainkan otakku yang tidak cerdas ini dengan kata-kata?

"Dia lalu mengatakan dia menyukai, mencintaiku membuat tambah marah?"

"Mengapa kau marah? Seharusnya kau senang, kan, ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu!"

"Luke, aku sudah sering mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu, sampai aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia serius atau tidak. Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanku menciumnya, bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Lagi pula dia sedang bersama Antonio Orsoni, bisa saja dia sedang mengumbar cinta mati pada orang Italia itu. Siapa yang tidak marah, coba?"

"Er—"

"Dia tidak menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Orsoni, tapi pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi selamanya... Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanku untuk berpikir?"

"Memang apa yang kau pikir?"

"Aku memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan padanya, Luke..."

"Lalu apa yang kau rasakan padanya?"

"Entahlah Luke, aku masih memikirkannya..." dia memandang keluar jendela dan melanjutkan, "Dia itu bodoh, merepotkan, aneh, matanya terlalu besar, bibirnya berbentuk aneh, bahkan suaranya juga melengking tak jelas, dia juga—"

"Cukup!" bentakku jengkel, rupanya dia ingin menjelek-jelekkanku.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menjelek-jelekkan orang lain," kataku.

"Suka-suka aku, kan?"

"Oh, sudahlah, Dustin, aku tidak ingin kita membicarakan Lucy Weasley dan aku ingin kau—"

"Menurutmu dia menginap di mana, Luke? Soalnya aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi dia tidak ada."

"Mungkin saja, dia pakai nama yang berbeda," kataku.

Dustin memandangku, dan wajahnya tampak bercahaya.

"Kurasa otakmu kadang-kadang cerdas juga, Luke," katanya. "Dia pasti memakai nama yang berbeda," dia memandang jendela sambil berpikir. "Aku bertemu dengannya di sini dan di San Clemente Palace... Dia tidak mungkin di sini, karena aku sudah menanyakannya pada Signore Malamocco dan katanya tidak ada yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti Lucy Weasley baik dalam rambut merah, mau pun dalam rambut hitam, berarti tinggal hotel San Clemente Palace... aku akan mencarinya ke sana besok..."

"Mengapa kau jadi mengurusi Lucy Weasley, kita datang ke sini bukan untuk mengurusi Weasley, tapi mencari Terrius Krum, Wood!"

Dia memandangku dan tersentak.

"Kau benar sekali, Luke, kurasa aku agak terpengaruh gara-gara Lucy Weasley... Nah, sekarang saatnya kita untuk mencari..." dia tersentak lagi. "Luke, kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang, Mr Osterley mengirim Patronus padaku. Dia ingin bertemu kita jam tujuh di Druno."

"Mr Osterley?"

"Luke, Auror Steven Osterley dari SAI," katanya tak sabar, berdiri dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Aku memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dan merasa sedikit cemas. Apa yang diinginkan Osterley? Apakah dia ingin mengecek perkembangan penyelidikan kami? Atau dia tahu kami tidak berhasil dalam penyelidikan ini, jadi ingin menuntut uangnya kembali. Tetapi aku berhasil, aku sudah menyingkirkan Giorgio Vivaldi dan Antonio Orsoni. Yang terakhir itu aku yakin bukan Terry, karena dia tidak muncul di hotel ini setelah aku mengatakan padanya tentang Dom. Berarti target terakhir, Carlo Francesconi, adalah Terry, tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya dulu. Aku harus bicara dengannya dulu baru bisa memastikan apakah dia Terry atau bukan.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran Cepat Saji Druno.**

**Waktu: 7.45 pm**

Steven Osterley adalah seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang kira-kira berumur 27 tahun. Dia kelihatannya cerdas dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi para Auror memang harus begitu, kan? Sebagai Auror kita harus cerdas dan cepat tanggap pada segala situasi.

"Terlambat 30 menit," kata Mr Osterley saat Dustin dan aku tergesa-gesa duduk di sampingnya di sebuah meja di ujung jalan yang menghadap Grand Canal.

"Maaf," kata Dustin.

"Aku sudah bermaksud ke hotel untuk mengecek kalian," kata Mr Osterley lagi.

"Maaf, ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan," kataku, membela Dustin, dia kan tadi masih berlama-lama mandi sehingga kami terlambat.

Seorang pelayan datang dan kami memesan kopi.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kalian?" tanya Mr Osterley. "Uncle Jo, sudah menanyakan hal ini beberapa kali padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan memuaskan."

"Lumayan," jawab Dustin. "Aku sangat yakin target pertama kita bukan Terrius Krum."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Mr Osterley.

"Dia hampir saja membunuhku kemarin malam, Terrius Krum tidak mungkin membunuh orang," kata Dustin yakin, sedangkan aku mengangguk setuju.

Mr Osterley tampak tidak yakin.

"Target kedua kita juga bukan Terrius Krum," kataku penuh percaya diri.

"Apa?" baik Mr Osterley, mau pun Dustin memandangku.

Mereka menahan diri untuk tidak berkata apa-apa sampai pelayan yang mengantar kopi kami pergi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Mr osterley, setelah si pelayan pergi.

"Jangan asal bicara, Luke," kata Dustin jengkel.

Aku mengabaikan Dustin, menghirup kopiku untuk mengulur waktu, dan berbicara langsung pada Mr Osterley.

"Aku berkata pada target kedua bahwa Dominique Weasley sedang berada di Venesia mencarinya dan dia sedang menunggunya di kamar nomor 14 hotel Lokanda Salieri."

Mr Osterley tersedak kopinya dan Dustin mengumpat.

"Apa-apaan kau?" gertak Dustin. "Kau bisa melibatkan kita semua dalam masalah."

"Masalah apa?" balasku. "Kupikir ini adalah cara paling mudah untuk mengetahui apakah target kita adalah Terrius Krum atau bukan. Terrius Krum sangat mencintai Dominique Weasley, pasti dia akan segera datang mencarinya kalau dia tahu bahwa Weasley ada di Venesia?"

"Benarkah Dominique Weasley ada di Venesia?" tanya Mr Osterley padaku.

"Tanya dia," aku menggangguk pada Dustin. "Dia yang sering bertemu Lucy Weasley."

Dustin mendelik padaku.

"Lucy Weasley?" ulang Mr Osterley, memandang Dustin.

"Er, begini," kata Dustin. "Lucy Weasley, selalu ada di mana-mana di dekatku, tapi dia selalu menghilang begitu saja, tapi kurasa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dominique Weasley."

"Mencurigakan," Mr Osterley tampak berpikir. "Mengapa dia selalu ada di mana-mana di dekatmu? Apakah dia juga sedang menyelidiki Terrius Krum?"

Dustin dan aku berpandangan.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu," kata Dustin. "Tetapi, bisa saja itu benar... dia ada saat aku sedang membuntuti Giorgio Vivaldi dan aku juga memergokinya sedang berbicara dengan Antonio Orsoni, tapi—" Dustin memandangku. "Kapan kau bertemu Orsoni?"

"Bukan kau saja yang melakukan penyelidikan, Dustin!" kataku, tak ingin lagi dianggap bodoh dan merepotkan, aku harus bertindak tegas. "Aku juga melakukan beberapa hal, apakah kau pikir aku akan tinggal di hotel tanpa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Dan kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Dustin sekarang memandangku dengan marah.

"Kau juga tidak mengatakan apa yang kau lakukan," kataku. "Kau pergi meninggalkanku di hotel, kau pikir aku akan menjadi anak baik yang setia menunggumu pulang? Aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu, Dustin."

"Kau—"

"Sudah," kata Mr Osterley. "Jadi bagaimana apakah si Orsoni ini adalah Terrius Krum?"

"Bukan," kataku. "Dia bukan Terrius Krum, karena dia tidak muncul untuk mengecek Dominique Weasley di hotel."

"Er—" Mr Osterley, tampak ragu.

"Anda tidak percaya padaku?" aku memandang Mr Osterley.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya, tapi pernyataanmu bahwa Orsoni tidak muncul di hotel dan karena itu kau mengira dia bukan Orsoni, sangat meragukan. Maksudku, bisa saja dia benar-benar Terrius Krum, tapi akan muncul besok, atau lusa, atau kapan pun. Mungkin saja, dia masih sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Dominique Weasley."

"Er, benar juga," kataku. "Tetapi aku tetap yakin dia bukan Terrius Krum. Kalau dia Krum pasti dia akan segera datang untuk menemui Weasley, karena Krum sangat mencintainya."

Mr Osterley tersedak kopi lagi.

"Mr Osterley, anda tidak boleh mendengarkan Luke karena dia sedang terobsesi dengan cinta," kata Dustin, mendelik padaku.

"Aku tidak terobsesi cinta, aku bicara tentang kenyataan; Krum sangat mencinta Weasley, begitu juga sebaliknya, Weasley sangat mencintai Krum."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang semua ini?" tanya Mr Osterley. "Tentang keduanya yang saling mencintai?"

"Dia membacanya di _Prophet,_" kata Dustin, setelah menyuruhku diam dengan pandangan. "Dia percaya bahwa keduanya sudah menikah."

Mr Osterley memandangku.

"Benarkah?"

"Er, begitulah, kurasa keduanya sangat serasi."

"Jadi sekarang kau merasa bahwa target terakhir kita adalah Terrius Krum?" tanya Mr Osterley.

"Benar, Carlo Francesconi, target ketiga adalahTerrius Krum," kataku dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Keyakinan saja tidak cukup harus ada bukti," kata Mr Osterley. "Kalian harus bisa membuktikan bahwa target ketiga kita adalah Krum."

"Aku tetap akan menyelidiki Antonio Orsoni," kata Dustin, keras kepala. "Laki-laki itu lebih mencurigakan dari pada Giorgio Vivaldi."

"Kau hanya tidak suka padanya, kan?" gertakku. "Kau tidak suka dia karena dia telah membuatmu jengkel."

"Penyelidikanku pada Antonio Orsoni tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi," balas Dustin.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi, kalau tidak, kau pasti akan percaya bahwa Antonio Orsoni bukanlah Terrius Krum."

"Sudah..." kata Mr Osterley menengahi, kemudian memandangku. "Dustin benar, kita harus tetap menyelidiki Antonio Orsoni, karena hal yang kau kemukakan tadi sama sekali bukan bukti kuat bahwa Antonio Orsoni bukanlah Krum."

Aku mendelik pada Dustin dan dia membalasnya dengan tertarik.

"Biar Dustin yang menyelidiki Antonio Orsoni, aku akan menyelidiki Carlo Francesconi," kataku.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri menyelidiki Carlo Francesconi, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti."

"Francesconi bisa bahasa Inggris dan aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku, membantah.

"Tidak, aku yakin kau pasti akan merusak segalanya, seperti saat pertama kali."

"Aku tidak akan merusak segala," bentakku. "Kau hanya tidak mau aku lebih dulu menemukan Krum darimu, kan? Kau hanya ingin mendapat kredit dari apapun yang kulakukan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu lagi, karena ikut dengamu membuat hari-hariku kacau, seperti pagi ini. Tujuan kita untuk mengawasi Orsoni tidak jadi, karena kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktumu untuk berkencan."

"Jangan mulai mengatakan hal yang omong kosong, Luke, atau aku akan—"

"Atau kau akan apa?" tuntutku. "Menendangku seperti yang kau lakukan pagi ini, menyeretku di kamar mandi, memarahiku? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi, Dustin, mulai sekarang kita akan melakukan penyelidikan sendiri-sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pindah hotel dan aku akan menyelidiki sendiri... aku sudah tidak bisa lagi tinggal bersamamu," kataku, kemudian aku berpaling pada Mr Osterley. "Bolehkah aku melakukan penyelidikan sendiri?"

Mr Osterley memandang Dustin yang tampak sangat marah, kemudian memandangku.

"Aku tidak ingin menyelidikan ini berakhir dengan kegagalan," kata Mr Osterley. "Scamander Research Laboratory sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk penyelidikan ini, jadi aku menginginkan yang terbaik."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melakukan yang terbaik, tapi bukan bersama Dustin," kataku.

"Tidak, kau tetap bersamaku karena kalau tidak kau akan merusak penyelidikan."

"Aku tidak akan merusak penyelidikan mana pun, aku akan berusaha dan aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa."

"Oh ya?" Dustin tampak sangat menyebalkan. "Untuk berapa lama, seratus tahun? Atau setelah kau merusak segalanya dan membiarkanku membereskannya."

"Aku tidak akan merusak segalanya," kataku keras.

Dustin memutar bola matanya, tidak percaya.

"Dengar, Dustin, apa pun yang kau katakan aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap melakukan penyelidikanku sendiri."

"Sudah," kata Mr Osterley lagi, memandangku. "Aku tidak setuju kau melakukan penyelidikan sendiri—"

Dustin tampak puas, aku ingin memberontak.

"Tapi," lanjut Mr Osterley padaku. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan selama tiga hari. Lakukan penyelidikan dan kita akan melihat hasilnya nanti."

Dustin murka, aku tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi kesempatan padaku, Mr Osterley, aku akan melakukan tugasku sebaik mungkin."

"Mr Osterley, anda tidak bisa melakukan itu," kata Dustin, kemudian melanjutkan sambil menunjukku. "Dia ini bodoh, kikuk, merepotkan dan cepat sekali terlibat dalam masalah. Dia bukanlah kurir permata ilegal seperti yang kita bayangkan selama ini, dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dan aku khawatir dia akan membuat kita semua terlibat dalam masalah... Dia akan merusak semua penyelidikan kita."

Aku memandang Dustin dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian, ingin sekali aku membunuhnya, sementara Mr Osterley memandangku.

"Benarkah kau bukanlah kurir permata ilegal seperti yang dikatakan Uncle Jo?" tanya Mr Osterley.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan jujur," kataku. "Aku memang bukan kurir permata ilegal, tapi aku ahli dalam penyusupan, aku sudah sering menyusup dari Hogwarts ke Hogmeade di malam hari... aku juga mengenal beberapa penjahat karena aku sering bertemu mereka di Hog's Head, aku sering mendengar cerita mereka tentang bagaimana caranya melakukan kejahatan dan—"

"Anda percaya apa yang dikatakannya, Mr Osterley?" tanya Dustin, tak percaya. "Dia bahkan sama sekali bukan murid Hogwarts."

"Aku murid Hogwarts," kataku.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau di Durmstrang saat aku bertanya padamu di Heathrow? Namun, yang terpenting adalah aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Hogwarts."

"Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu di Hogwarts," kataku berbohong, dan semua darah terpompa di wajahku, membuat wajahku panas dan jelas sekali memerah.

Mr Osterley memandangku, dan Dustin tampak puas. Mereka tahu bahwa aku sedang berbohong.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu dua hari untuk membuktikan bahwa Carlo Francesconi adalah Terrius Krum. Kalau tidak berhasil, kau harus kembali pada Dustin dan kau harus mengikuti apa pun yang dikatakannya," kata Mr Osterley.

"Tadi anda mengatakan akan memberiku waktu tiga hari..."

"Aku berubah pikiran, dua hari dan kurasa itu cukup, Luke," kata Mr Osterley. "Aku pergi dulu, aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi setelah dua hari."

Dia bangkit, begitu juga Dustin dan aku.

Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan restoran Druno dan menghilang di sudut gelap gedung-gedung yang tampak menyeramkan di malam hari. Aku memandang Dustin sekilas kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

Diary, kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengambil keputusan yang secepat kilat ini. Kau pasti juga bertanya mengapa aku ingin meninggalkan Dustin. Itu karena aku merasa sudah waktunya untukku menjauh darinya. Lucy Weasley sudah menghilang, sekarang saatnya Luke Spencer untuk menyingkir dari Dustin dan aku bisa melupakannya perlahan-lahan. Aku harus kembali ke Inggris sebagai Lucy yang dulu, yang selalu bersemangat, bukan Lucy yang patah hati.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang Carlo Francesconi, tapi aku harus mengatakan hal itu dengan yakin agar Mr Osterley bisa mengijinkanku menyingkir dari Dustin. Lagi pula, aku punya Dom, Rose dan Al, mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang akan terjadi. Tetapi aku senang karena sebentar lagi aku bisa tinggal bersama mereka lagi. Dan Dom, aku percaya Dom bisa mengenali Terry meskipun dia menyamar dalam bentuk dan rupa apa pun. Debaran cinta seorang kekasih saat sedang memandang orang tertentu bisa membuktikan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang yang dicari. Kalau Dom berdebar-debar saat memandang Carlo Francesconi, berarti dia adalah Terry. Diary, apakah aku tidak terlalu mengada-ada? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, otakku kan tidak cerdas, aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal yang sederhana seperti itu.

"Luke Spencer," Dustin rupanya telah mengikutiku, sepanjang jalan di tepi Grand Canal, menuju dermaga kecil.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, tapi Dustin sudah menjajarkan langkahnya dan sambil berjalan dia memandangku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pindah," katanya.

"Iya, karena kau orangtuaku," bentakku.

"Kau mau pindah ke mana?"

"Buat apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Karena aku ingin mengawasimu selama dua hari ini," kata Dustin. "Aku tidak mau kau merusak semuanya."

"Begitulah yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Dustin? Seorang perusak..." kataku, sedih. "Aku mengerti, kurasa aku memang harus segera pindah hotel, malam ini juga."

"Kau mau pindah ke hotel mana?" tuntut Dustin tak sabar.

"Aku belum tahu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti," kataku, kemudian berjalan lebih cepat, tapi Dustin berhasil menyusulku.

"Menurutku kau sama sekali tidak bertanggungjawab," katanya pedas. "Setelah kau menghancurkan penyelidikan kau akan melarikan diri dan menghilang."

"Aku yakin, aku akan berhasil," kataku. "Dan kalaupun tidak, aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Aku akan bertanggungjawab."

"Oh ya?" dia tampak tidak percaya. "Aku ingin melihat sampai di mana kau mampu hidup tanpa bantuanku."

"Yah, kita akan melihatnya, dan aku akan berhasil."

"Aku tidak ingin menerimamu lagi setelah kau menghancurkan penyelidikan ini, jangan merangkak padaku setelah dua hari ini," katanya dengan nada peringatan.

"Buat apa aku merangkak padamu... aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa setelah dua hari," kata kasar, kemudian menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingin melihat barang-barangmu lagi di kamar hotelku setelah aku kembali, pulang dan bereskan sekarang juga."

"Dustin," panggilku segera, dan berlari ke arahnya setelah dia berhenti.

"Apa lagi?" dia mendelik.

"Aku ingin pinjam uang Euro," kataku. "Semua uangku dibawa Ro—er, aku lupa membawa uang... nanti aku akan mengembalikannya segera."

Dustin memandangku tak percaya.

"Nah, itu kan belum dua hari kau sudah tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri," katanya jengkel. "Aku tidak akan meminjamkanmu uang."

"Tapi Dustin, aku harus naik gondola, aku harus berbicara dengan Carlo Francesconi."

"Kau pikir aku peduli..." katanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Sial, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa naik gondola tanpa uang Euro. Memandang ke bawah, ke dermaga kecil di tepi air, aku memutuskan bahwa aku bisa meng-Confundus Carlo Francesconi setelah tiba di tujuan. Aku kan penyihir, buat apa aku bawa-bawa tongkat sihir kalau aku tidak memakainya untuk menyihir. Setelah memutuskan seperti itu, aku segera turun tangga menuju dermaga kecil di pinggir canal, tempat dua gondola sedang diparkir, dan salah satu dari gondolier itu adalah Carlo Francesconi, seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam, dengan bibir juga hidung yang sempurna dan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Aku terpana memandangnya, mengapa target kami semuanya pemuda tampan, kecuali Giorgio Vivaldi tentu saja. Pria tua itu sama sekali tidak tampan, bahkan sangat jelek dan menyebalkan.

"Mau naik gondola, _Sir_?" tanya Francesconi dengan bahasa Inggris sempurna.

Nah, mencurigakan bukan, orang Italia kalau bicara Inggris pasti ada logat Italia-nya, tapi ini benar-benar bahasa Inggris yang sempurna.

"Ya," kataku.

Dia lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku naik ke dalam gondola, sebuah perahu mungil yang runcing dengan sang pengayuh berdiri di belakang, sedangkan para penumpang duduk nyaman di depan. Tempat duduknya mirip kursi panjang empuk untuk dua orang yang berwarna merah dengan karpet yang juga berwarna merah. Aku duduk nyaman di kursi itu dan Gondola mulai bergerak. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa mual pusing dan mual.

_Sial! Aku lupa memantrai diriku dengan Unseasickjinx_.

Aku menopangkan tanganku di tepi gondola, meletakkan kepalaku dan memejamkan mata, menghindari memandang aliran air yang bergerak di bawahku.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Sir,_" tanya Francesconi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kataku, bersandar, berusaha duduk nyaman dan melupakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang berputar di kepalaku.

"Aku ingat pernah memberi tumpangan pada anda sebelumnya, anda kan orang yang hampir jatuh dari gondola itu, kan?"

"Panggil aku, Luke," kataku, berbalik dan tersenyum. "Jadi kau gondolier yang waktu itu?"

Francesconi tertawa.

"Panggil aku Carlo," katanya. "Ya, aku gondolier yang waktu itu."

"Waktu itu mungkin adalah hari sialku," komentarku, memandang kembali ke depan.

"Tapi penjagamu berhasil menyelamatkanmu," kata Carlo.

"Penjaga?"

"Laki-laki yang waktu itu bersamamu."

"Oh Dustin, dia bukan penjagaku," bantahku. "Dia hanya orang menyebalkan yang menganggap diri hebat."

"Tapi aku sempat berpikir dia adalah pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku," kataku cepat, dan seolah teringat sesuatu aku menambahkan, "Aku bukan gay."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau gay?" tanya Carlo. "Kami orang Italia, tidak terlalu peduli apakah dia gay atau bukan, tidak seperti kalian orang Inggris. Kalian masih kuno dalam hal hubungan sesama jenis."

"Darimana kau tahu aku orang Inggris?"

"Kentara sekali dari logatmu, Luke."

"Oh..." kataku, kemudian membantah, "Orang Inggris tidak kuno dalam hubungan sesama jenis, banyak kok orang Inggris yang berhubungan dengan sesama jenis."

"Memang, di mana-mana hubungan sesama jenis memang bukan lagi hal yang tabu, tapi tetap saja agama melarang hubungan seperti itu. Agama lebih mementingkan hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan, sebagai sebuah hubungan yang sakral dan suci, sebuah hubungan berdasarkan cinta kasih antara dua orang yang berlainan jenis. Kurasa hubungan seperti itu akan lebih diberkati dari pada hubungan sesama jenis, tetapi para atheis tentu saja merasa bahwa itu tidak penting."

"Agama?" katanyaku heran, berbalik memandangnya dan melihat bahwa wajahnya sangat bercahaya. Dari sana aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah seorang idealis sejati dan kelihatannya sangat fanatik.

"Apakah kau atheis?" dia tampak merasa malu. "Oh, maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa kau atheis."

"Er, ya," kataku, meskipun tidak mengerti apa itu atheis.

"Itu tergantung masing-masing pribadi, kan?" kata Carlo lagi. "Kurasa atheis juga suka diperlakukan sebagai orang yang beragama."

"Ya," kataku, tetap tidak mengerti.

"Sama juga dengan cinta sesama jenis," lanjut Carlo. "Mereka pasti juga ingin diperlakukan sama. Contohnya di Amerika, pernikahan sesama jenis sudah diijinkan oleh pemerintahnya."

"Er—" aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Kalau kau memang mencintai—siapa namanya tadi—Dustin, kalian bisa pergi ke Las Vegas dan menikah di sana."

"Oh, terima kasih untuk nasihatnya," kataku tidak yakin, dan aku cepat-cepat mengubah topik, "Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak," jawab Carlo tegas. "Aku ingin membaktikan diri pada agama yang kuanut. Menjadi misionaris adalah impianku sejak kecil, aku berniat untuk sekolah misi suatu hari nanti. Kalian para atheis tentu tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang terhadap agamanya sendiri."

"Oh," kataku, tidak mengerti.

Aku memandang perairan gelap di depan dan menyadari bahwa aku salah, aku kalah lagi. Carlo Francesconi jelas-jelas bukan Terry, meskipun Terry sedikit idealis, tapi dia tidak fanatik. Semuanya salah, semua yang aku lakukan salah. Aku telah mempertaruhkan seluruh kepercayaanku pada target ke tiga, tapi kebenarannya sama dengan nol. Carlo Francesconi bukan Terrius Krum, lalu yang mana Terry?

Kepalaku yang sebelumnya sudah pusing, semakin pusing. Pizza yang tadi kumakan, beserta kopi yang tadi kuminum rasanya sudah ingin keluar dari mulutku. Seluruh tubuhku lemah dan semangat hidupku hilang. Aku menunduk di pinggir gondola dan muntah-muntah.

"Luke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku melepaskan peganganku pada pinggir gondola, berbalik ingin mengatakan pada Carlo bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing dengan hebatnya, aku terhuyung dan tercebur ke canal yang gelap dan dingin.

Diary, ini adalah benar-benar akhir hidupku. Aku tidak bisa berenang, aku tercebur seperti batu yang dibuang oleh seseorang ke dalam canal. Jatuh ke dalam air gelap, tanpa udara yang harus kuhirup, tanpa semangat untuk hidup lagi. Semua yang kupertaruhkan telah kalah, koin taruhanku sudah benar-benar habis. Kartu As Ruit dan King Klaver di tanganku sama sekali tidak berguna melawan Lima Klaver yang terakhir. Dustin berhasil menang _flush_, dia selalu menang dan selalu benar. Sebagai Lucy, mau pun sebagai Luke aku telah kalah. Nah, kurasa tinggal di dasar canal, lebih bagus untukku, karena di sini aku bisa melupakan segalanya, melupakan apa yang telah kualami, melupakan semuanya. Aku ingin tidur di sini, dalam kegelapan dan menghilang untuk selamanya. Aku juga bisa bergabung dengan hantu-hantu Muggle yang sudah lebih dulu tinggal di sini, bergabung dengan mereka dalam kematian dan menjadi hantu yang menghantui Grand Canal ini sambil mencari jiwa-jiwa lain yang ingin bergabung denganku dalam kematian.

Lihatlah, salah satu dari hantu penunggu canal sudah datang menjemputku, hitam menyeramkan, mirip grafiti di bawah jembatan, Rialto Bridge. Aku memejamkan mata, dan menungguku tangan-tangan itu membawaku pergi ke dunia orang mati.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you ini chapter 7**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan update, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, tapi aku akan berusaha agar tetap bisa update secepatnya.**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih sudah me-review KNG 4 chapter 6; widy, DarkBlueSong, qeqey, Rise, Putri, megu takuma, YaotomeShinju, atacchan, SeiraAiren, zean's malfoy, Vallerina lovegood, ochan malfoy, Cecilia Chang, Nafau Chance, bluish3107:D**

**Ttg typo: q kan cek-cek lg.**

**Selamat membaca chapter 7 dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 4: SEBENARNYA AKU CEWEK**

Chapter 7

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri**

**Waktu: 9. 23 pm**

Menarik nafas, aku merasakan udara bersih memenuhi paru-paruku. Udara itu terasa lezat bagi paru-paruku yang merana dan kering. Sepertinya aku sedang terbaring hangat dan nyaman pada sesuatu yang empuk dan menyenangkan. Telingaku tidak mendengar apa pun, tapi telinga ini menangkap adanya keheningan dan sayap-sayup suara desahan nafas seseorang. Aku berpikir—ya, ternyata otakku bisa memikirkan sesuatu—kalau aku bisa bernafas, merasakan, dan mendengar, berarti aku juga bisa melihat. Aku mencoba membuka mataku semilimeter, dan hanya melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih tak berbentuk, namun menyilaukan. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku dan tangan itu terasa berat untuk digerakkan karena sesuatu yang penuh kehangatan telah diletakkan di atas tanganku sehingga seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi kehangatan. Walaupun aku sudah mati, tapi aku masih merasakan kehangatan yang menyenangkan ini, dan ini sangat membahagiakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara yang sudah sangat kukenal berbicara dengan lembut padaku.

"Luke," kata suara itu, terasa sangat merdu bagi telingaku yang mungkin sudah dipenuhi air. "Hei, Luke, sadarlah!"

Ini suara Dustin. Suara yang selalu membuatku ingin tersenyum, marah dan menangis pada saat bersamaan. Mengapa Dustin bisa ada di dasar canal bersamaku? Apakah dia juga sudah mati dan bergabung denganku di sini? Tidak... tidak, aku tidak ingin dia mati. Dustin tidak boleh mati, dia harus hidup, bersemangat dan bahagia. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku lagi, dan kemudian menyadari bahwa aku bukan berada di dasar canal, karena aku tidak basah, aku tidak merasa dingin dan aku tidak mendengar suara aliran air yang mengalir. Aku hanya mendengar suara desahan nafas Dustin dan merasakan genggaman hangat di atas tanganku. Apakah aku sudah dibawa ke dunia orang mati oleh tangan-tangan itu? Tetapi mengapa Dustin masih juga mengikutiku ke sini, padahal aku ingin melupakannya. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya kalau dia selalu ada di sampingku seperti ini, dan bahkan mengejarku sampai ke dunia orang mati.

"Luke?"

Mengapa Dustin masih saja ingin berbicara denganku? Mengapa juga dia menyusulku sampai ke dunia orang mati. Dasar Dustin, benar-benar bodoh! Dia selalu bilang aku bodoh, padahal dia yang bodoh, mati hanya untuk menyusulku ke dunia orang mati. Tapi... tapi, apakah itu berarti bahwa dia juga menyukaiku? Dia rela mati dan menyusulku sampai ke dunia orang mati, ini berarti—kurasa orang bodoh pun akan tahu artinya—bahwa dia menyukaiku, dia pasti jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku. Dengan semangat yang baru aku membuka mataku lagi, mengerjap karena silau, dan sekali lagi membuka mataku untuk memfokuskan pandanganku pada sesuatu yang putih dan menyilaukan di atasku. Mengerjap lagi, dan aku menyadari bahwa yang putih itu dan menyilaukan itu adalah lampu neon yang tertancap di langit-langit ruangan.

Aku memaksa otakku untuk berpikir, apakah di dunia orang mati kami akan tinggal di ruangan berlampu? Belum pernah ada yang mengajarkanku tentang kematian, ke mana dan apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku mati. Hogwarts tidak pernah mengajarkanku tentang itu, tapi orang-orang di Depertemen Misteri, Kementrian Sihir, telah mempelajarinya, tapi tidak menyebarkannya. Mungkin mereka takut, semua orang akan berusaha untuk memperpanjang umurnya dengan meminum eliksir kehidupan dari batu bertuah, atau membantai unicorn untuk meminum darah mereka. Namun, menurutku dunia orang mati tidak menyakitkan dan menyeramkan seperti yang dibayangkan oleh beberapa orang yang takut akan kematian. Buktinya aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak terluka, terbaring dengan hangat dan nyaman di sini.

"Luke, oh, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," kata Dustin lagi.

Aku berpaling dan memandangnya. Dustin sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, tampak lebih kusut dari sebelumnnya; kemejanya tampak kusut, dua kancing atas terlepas; rambutku berantakan, mencuat seperti duri runcing di kepalanya; wajahnya tampak pucat dan sangat lelah, namun selebihnya dia tetap tampan seperti biasanya, dan hatiku langsung terenyuh, ingin menangis dan marah pada saat bersamaan: menangis karena sangat mencintainya dan marah karena tidak bisa melupakannya dengan mudah. Aku berpikir apakah di dunia orang mati para orang mati bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Jawabannya tentu tidak, tapi mengapa aku merasakannya? Aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya dan memandang berkeliling. Tersentak, aku sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di kamar hotel; meja rias itu, lemari itu, ranselku yang berisi ramuan Polijus, yang seharusnya sudah kuminum lagi setelah dua jam, tapi aku belum meminumnya. Dan aku bisa berubah menjadi Lucy setiap saat dari sekarang, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku kan sudah mati. Tetapi mengapa aku tetap menjadi Luke, bukannya Lucy? Apakah karena aku mati sebagai Luke? Lagi pula, mengapa dunia orang mati bentuknya seperti ini, seperti kamar hotel? Tidak mungkin, pasti ada kekeliruan. Aku segera duduk, memandang Dustin lagi dan melihat bahwa tangan Dustin-lah yang sedang memegang tanganku dan menyebarkan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhku.

"Dustin, apakah kau sudah mati?" tanyaku, melepaskan tanganku darinya dan meraba keningku, terasa hangat. Bukannya harusnya dingin, ya? Aku kan sudah mati.

"Siapa yang mati?" dia bertanya heran, kemudian menambahkan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Luke?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku.

Aku memang merasa sangat baik setelah apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak sesak nafas, basah, dingin atau apa pun. Aku hanya merasa kering, nyaman dan sedikit ngatuk. Tetapi aku tidak boleh tertidur dulu, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Bukankah kita sekarang ada di dunia orang mati?" tanyaku ingin kepastian.

Dustin tampak sangat sebal dan mengetok keras keningku dengan buku-buku jarinya.

"Dunia orang mati di mana?" dia bertanya. "Lihat sekelilingmu! Kita berada di kamar hotel."

"Er, kupikir kau sudah mati," kataku heran, memandang sekelilingku lagi, lalu memandangnya. "Jadi, aku belum mati?"

"Tentu saja belum," katanya. "Kalau kau sudah mati, kau tidak mungkin ada di sini, kau mungkin sudah ada di neraka, tempat para setan tinggal, karena kau telah mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

"Siapa yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri?"

"Kau, Luke, kau yang mau bunuh diri," katanya, mengetok keras keningku lagi. "Apakah diotakmu ini tidak ada sel-sel kepintaran, biar sedikit, untuk menunjang kehidupanmu?"

Aku mengusap keningku yang sakit, memandang tembok di depanku berpikir sesaat, lalu kembali memandang Dustin.

"Tetapi, aku tidak bunuh diri," kataku tegas. "Aku terjatuh dari gondola dan terus ke dasar canal karena aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan tongkat sihirmu, bodoh?" tanya Dustin, mengetok keningku, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Aku meringis kesakitan.

"Berhenti mengetok keningku!" seruku, kemudian bergeser menghindar darinya dan meninggalkan tempat tidur pada sisi lain.

Aku berdiri, sedikit pusing, tapi aku baik-baik saja, sementara itu Dustin juga sudah berdiri dan sedang memelototiku dari sisi lain tempat lain.

"Kepalamu memang harus diketok agar otakmu yang bodoh itu bisa berpikir jernih," katanya. "Untung saja aku sedang mengikutimu dengan gondola lain di belakangmu, aku melihatmu terjatuh dan segera melompat ke canal untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Jadi, tangan-tangan itu adalah tanganmu? Bukan tangan hantu penunggu canal?"

"Tentu saja tanganku, kau pikir siapa lagi yang rela terjun ke canal di malam yang dingin hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang bodoh..." katanya. "Dan berhenti bicara tentang hantu, karena hantu itu tidak nyata dan mereka tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu!"

"Tetapi kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa hantu Muggle sangat menyeramkan."

"Itu karena kulihat kau sangat ketakutan, jadi aku ingin mempermainkanmu."

Aku mendelik padanya dan merasa ingin sekali balas mengetok kepalanya, tapi dia tampak tidak peduli dan masih memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mungkin takut aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi, atau takut aku akan melakukan aksi bunuh diri lagi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan tongkat sihirku dan segera meraba-raba saku jeans untuk mencari tongkat sihirku. Tongkat itu tidak ada di sana, tongkat itu tidak ada di balik pinggang atau pun di balik kaos kakiku. Dengan sentak ketakutan dan penyesalan, aku menyadari bahwa tongkat sihirku telah tertinggal di dasar canal. Dustin tidak menyelamatkan tongkat sihirku. Sial! Seorang penyihir tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa tongkat sihir. Bagaimana kau bisa menjalani sisa liburan musim panasku tanpa tongkat sihir? Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi Dom? Bagaimana aku bisa ber-Apparate untuk menemui mereka? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa tongkat sihir? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup?

Dustin yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku, berkata,

"Tongkat sihirmu di sana," dia menunjuk meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku, dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh," seruku lega, segera berjalan melewati Dustin, mengambil tongkat sihirku dan memeriksanya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau mau bunuh diri?" dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak bunuh diri, aku terjatuh dari gondola," bantahku.

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan tongkat sihirmu?"

"Aku lupa," jawabku, dan dia langsung murka.

"Lupa?" semburnya. "Belum pernah aku menemukan penyihir yang lupa bahwa dia punya tongkat sihir. Apa saja yang ada di otakmu, hah? Mengapa otakmu tidak bisa memikirkan hal penting?" dia mendekatiku, mengetok keningku lagi dan berkata dengan tajam. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa tahu caranya berjalan dengan kedua kakimu... Setelah kembali ke Inggris kau harus memeriksakan diri di St Mungo."

"Aku memang akan memeriksakan diri di St Mungo karena aku bodoh," balasku. "Aku bodoh karena sudah menghabiskan dua minggu bersamamu... Tinggal bersamamu membuatku gila, tahu, membuat aku perlahan-lahan semakin bodoh."

"Bukan aku yang membuatmu bodoh, itu karena dirimu sendiri, kau sendiri yang tidak punya otak!"

"Oke, cukup!" kataku bosan, ingin melewatinya, tapi dia menghalangi jalanku.

"Tidak aku tidak akan berhenti bicara," katanya. "Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih padamu setelah aku menyelamatkanmu dari kematian."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, kalau begitu," kataku keras. "Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan pertolonganmu."

"Itu artinya kau bodoh."

"Baik, aku bodoh, aku tidak punya otak, aku sinting, aku gila, bisakah kau berhenti mengatakannya?" kataku agak sedih. Hatiku sakit, aku memang adalah gadis bodoh yang tidak pantas untuk berada di dekatnya.

Dia mendengus.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan memandang ranselku yang tergeletak di lantai di dekat lemari. Efek ramuan Polijus sebentar lagi akan memudar dariku, aku hanya punya dua pilihan: meminum ramuan Polijus itu, atau meninggalkan Dustin secepat aku bisa. Dan aku memilih pilihan terakhir karena aku memang sudah berniat meninggalkannya sejak awal. Setelah terdiam sesaat, aku segera melangkah melewati Dustin menuju ranselku. Tinggal bersama Dom, Rose dan Al di San Clemente Palace adalah pilihan terbaik. Aku seribu kali lebih nyaman bersama mereka daripada bersama Dustin. Menghindari pandangan Dustin, aku cepat-cepat membuka lemari dan memasukkan barang-barang Luke yang cuma sedikit ke dalam ransel, juga sebuah mobil mini dalam bulatan kaca, milik Dustin. Dia tidak akan tahu aku mengambilnya. Benda ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan untukku selamanya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Dustin setelah aku selesai mengepak.

"Pindah," jawabku, menarik resleting ransel sehingga menutup. "Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku akan pindah."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku," kata Dustin, melangkah cepat dan berdiri di depan pintu.

Aku menggantung ransel di punggung dan berbalik untuk memandangnya.

"Dustin, kurasa kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama orang bodoh, kan? Karena itu aku akan pergi."

"Aku minta maaf," katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

Dustin, seperti yang kukenal dengan sangat baik, tidak pernah merasa bersalah. Dia seratus persen benar dan aku seratus persen salah. Dia adalah orang yang harus menerima maaf dan aku adalah orang yang minta maaf, tapi sekarang dia minta maaf padaku.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku, setelah melihatnya hanya terdiam dan memandangku dengan sedih.

"Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku?" dia bertanya setengah mendelik padaku.

"Aku bukannya sedang mempermainkanmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," jawabku, balas mendelik. "Bukan aku yang sering memainkan permainan itu, tapi kau... Jadi, mengapa kau minta maaf?"

Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian berkata,

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua yang telah kulakukan padamu; menendangku, mengetok kepalamu, memarahimu. Aku juga minta maaf untuk semua yang pernah kukatakan padamu; memanggilmu bodoh, tak berotak dan semuanya."

"Bagaimana dengan memanggilku penggoda, menggantung harga di leherku dan menunjukkan celana dalamku pada orang lain? Kau belum minta maaf tentang itu..." aku mendelik.

"Kapan aku pernah memanggilku begitu?" balasnya.

"Er—" aku menghindari pandangannya dan memandang berkeliling dengan gugup. Aku memang suka mencampur-adukkan segala sesuatu baik yang berhubungan dengan Luke atau pun Lucy. Tetapi Dustin, yang tampaknya tidak menghiraukan kegugupanku, bertanya.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak akan pindah hotel lagi, kan?"

Aku kembali memandangnya setengah tidak percaya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan, mungkin lega karena aku akhirnya memaafkannya dan tetap tinggal. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tinggal, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak ingin memandang wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, melihatnya tersenyum, mencintainya dan membuatku diriku sendiri merana. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah, marah kepada Dustin yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuatku tetap tinggal dan marah pada diriku sendiri yang tetap peduli padanya meskipun separuh diriku sangat membencinya. Aku berpaling darinya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Hentikan, kau membuatku pusing!" katanya.

Aku segera berhenti dan memandangnya.

"Mengapa kau harus minta maaf?" tanyaku. "Mengapa kau minta maaf sekarang setelah aku ingin melupakanmu? Mengapa kau selalu membuatku bingung? Mengapa kau seperti itu?" aku mendelik padanya. "Kau senang mempermainkan aku, kan? Kau tahu aku menyukaimu dan kau tahu aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau membuatku merasa—merasa disukai, dicintai—"

"Aku memang menyukaimu," katanya keras.

"Apa?" aku tersentak, memandangnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Aku menyukaimu," ulangnya, kemudian tampak jijik pada dirinya sendiri. "Dan mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin menciummu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan nafsu kepadamu. Aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu, aku hanya menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu... aku tidak ingin kau pergi karena kalau kau pergi aku mungkin akan kesepian dan akan sangat merindukanmu, karena itu kau—"

"_Kau jatuh cinta padaku? Pada Luke?_" jeritku, tak percaya.

_No way!_

Aku mengerjap, ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras, lalu menangis meraung-raung agar seluruh dunia tahu bahwa aku patah hati karena kebodohanku sendiri. Dustin jatuh cinta pada Luke, pada orang yang tidak nyata, Luke. Bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Luke, apakah dia gay? Aku memandang Dustin, ingin mencari kebenaran di wajahnya, dan mendapati bahwa dia sangat serius, dia memang gay, dia mencintai Luke. Tidak ingin memandang wajahnya, aku segera berbalik dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, secepatnya, dan menghilang untuk selamanya.

"Aku bukan gay," katanya lagi, sangat tegas.

Aku memandangnya lagi, heran.

"Kau bukan gay? Tapi—tapi kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Luke."

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku bukan gay... Mungkin hubungan kita tidak akan sama seperti pasangan gay yang lain. Aku hanya perlu kau berada di sampingku, mendengarkanku, berbicara denganku, tersenyum padaku dan cukup aku melihatmu saja, aku sudah senang."

Aku tertawa dan juga ingin menangis. Rasanya kejadian ini benar-benar lucu dan menyedihkan. Dustin ingin aku berada di samping, bersamanya selalu, tapi dia tidak ingin berkencan denganku, dia tidak ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia gay. Lalu, aku yang sebenarnya adalah cewek, sangat mencintainya, dan demi kebahagiannya akan menderita batin, sengsara karena harus menyamar sebagai cowok demi orang yang dicintai. Tidak, membayangkan saja sudah membuatku sakit hati. Aku tidak mau menyamar sebagai cowok selamanya demi Dustin yang gay, aku akan kembali menjadi diriku karena sebenarnya aku adalah cewek. Aku Lucy Weasley.

"Aku sangat cemas," kata Dustin lagi, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pergulatan yang terjadi dalam diriku. "Kau jatuh ke dalam canal dan tidak muncul-muncul lagi... Aku sangat ketakutan, aku berenang dan menyelam mencarimu, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu... Aku menyelam lagi dan memohon dalam hati agar aku segera menemukanmu. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, terbaring di dasar canal, tidak bergerak dan dingin... Aku membawamu ber-Apparate di kamar ini, tapi kau tetap terbaring di sana, seperti mati. Aku pikir kau sudah mati dan meninggalkanku, dan rasanya aku ingin mati bersamamu, dan aku sangat lega saat kau terbangun... Lalu, akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaiku dan tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku."

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini lagi, aku tidak ingin mendengar bagaimana dia sangat mencintai Luke, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku harus pergi.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku, mengambil tongkat siihirku dari saku jeans dan ingin ber-Disapparate, tapi Dustin menyambar tongkat sihirku dan menyimpannya di saku jeansnya sendiri.

"Kembalikan, Dustin," gertakku.

"Jangan menghindar," balasnya. "Kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, kita sama-sama saling mencintai. Dan aku tidak akan tertipu dengan alasan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku memang menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu, sangat mencintaimu," kataku, setengah berteriak.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" dia bertanya. "Kita bisa berkencan mulai sekarang, tanpa ciuman dan tanpa apa pun karena aku tidak mungkin menciummu, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku jijik, tapi aku ingin kau ada di sampingku dan tinggal bersamaku... Kita akan bahagia dengan merahasiakan ini."

"Masalahnya, Dustin, adalah karena aku ingin menciummu... aku tidak ingin hubungan kita rahasia, aku ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Apa?" Dia mundur dengan jijik.

"Ya."

"Tidak... kau—kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bukan gay!"

"Aku memang bukan gay," kataku, memandang wajah Dustin yang tampak bingung dan memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengatakan pada Dustin bahwa aku sebenarnya cewek, bahwa Luke sebenarnya Lucy.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ingin menciumku?"

Aku melirik arlogiku dan menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ramuan Polijus akan meninggalkanku. Dan Dustin akan tahu bahwa aku adalah Lucy Weasley.

"Lihat aku, Dustin, dan kau akan mengerti!"

Beberapa detik kemudian aku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi Lucy dan berdiri di sana dengan kaos dan jeans kebesaran. Sementara aku berubah jadi Lucy, Dustin hanya melongo memandangku.

"Lucy Weasley?"

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kan, Dustin?" kataku. "Luke Spencer tidak nyata, dia tidak ada... Aku adalah Lucy Weasley, akulah yang selama ini ada di sini. Akulah yang sangat mencintaimu..."

"Kau menipu kami semua?" dia tampak heran, marah dan juga tampak lega.

Wajar saja, dia tentu sangat heran karena tiba-tiba Luke telah berubah jadi cewek; dia marah karena aku telah menipunya, karena tiba-tiba orang yang dicintainya ternyata bukan orang yang dikiranya dan entah apa yang membuat lega, aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia lega karena dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan orang bodoh lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menipumu dan menipu semua orang, mereka sudah terlanjur mengira aku adalah cowok, jadi aku melanjutkannya..."

"Jadi selama ini kau mempermainkan perasaanku, kau pasti menganggapku bodoh dan tertawa dalam hati melihatku menyatakan cinta padamu..."

"Aku tidak tertawa, malah sebaliknya, aku sedih, aku ingin menjerit aku ingin menangis," dan benar saja airmata jatuh di pipiku, aku menyekanya dan melanjutkan, "Kau mengatakan bahwa aku cewek penggoda, kau ingin aku menggantung harga di leherku dan menjual diriku... Aku memang bodoh dan tidak sesuai untukmu, tapi aku menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan kau, kau malah menyukai Luke, tapi aku ingin mengakhirinya sekarang. Aku tidak mau menjadi Luke, hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Tunggu!" katanya. "Kau tampaknya salah mengerti... kau salah mengerti."

"Apa yang aku salah mengerti?" gertakku. "Semua sudah jelas bagiku, kau menyukai Luke, tapi kau tidak menyukaiku, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya waktu itu."

"Itu karena aku marah melihatmu bersama Antonio Orsoni, kau menepuk lengannya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, kau juga tersenyum padanya seperti kau tersenyum padaku. Dan itu membuatku sangat marah, aku—"

"Kembalikan tongkat sihirku! Aku harus pergi," selaku, mengulurkan tangan.

Dustin mundur.

"Tidak... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sekarang dalam kesalahpahaman yang tentunya akan menyakitkan kita berdua... kita harus bicara... Banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan, dan banyak hal yang harus kita luruskan."

"_Aku harus pergi_!" jeritku tak peduli karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, semua sudah jelas bagiku. "Apakah kau tidak mengerti bahwa aku ingin melupakanmu, bahwa aku ingin kita berakhir di sini, bahwa aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti dan aku tidak ingin mengerti tentang omong kosong apa pun yang kau katakan tadi. Yang aku tahu adalah bahwa kau sebenarnya cewek, kau adalah Lucy, dan itu membuatku merasa lega karena selama ini kau membuatku merasa agak heran dengan diriku sendiri... kau membuatku—"

"Tolonglah, Dustin, kumohon kembalikan tongkat sihirku!" selaku lagi, tak ingin berlama-lama di sini.

Dustin memandangku sesaat dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang karena aku ingin memikirkan beberapa hal, dan kulihat kau juga ingin memikirkan beberapa hal. Namun, aku merasa bahwa semuanya sudah jelas, perasaanku sudah jelas dan kulihat perasaanmu juga begitu. Tapi, karena kau bodoh, kau tidak menangkap bagaimana perasaanku padamu, bagaimana cemburunya aku melihatmu bersama Orsoni, bagaimana cemasnya aku melihatmu jatuh dalam canal itu, baik kau sebagai Luke, maupun sebagai Lucy, kau selalu membuatku marah, cemburu dan cemas. Yah, seharusnya aku tahu, cewek-cewek Weasley memang agak bodoh dalam hal perasaan dan percintaan, Julian sudah memperingatkanku," dia tersenyum. "Malam ini kau boleh pergi karena tidak mungkin aku tinggal sekamar dengan cewek cantik tanpa ingin menyentuhnya, dan kau pasti akan ketakutan kalau aku menciummu sekarang... Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dan kabur dariku seperti waktu itu, kau membuatku berkeliling Venesia mencarimu. Tetapi aku akan mencarimu besok dan aku akan menemukanmu... aku pasti akan menemukanmu, jadi jangan coba-coba kabur!" katanya, meletakkan tongkat sihirku di tanganku. "Bersiap-siaplah, _Cara, _dua orang yang saling mencintai punya banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan selain mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu'."

Aku memandangnya agak bingung, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti pidato panjang yang baru saja dikatakannya. Aku hanya menangkap beberapa kata bahwa dia ingin aku tetap tinggal di tempat dan tidak kabur.

"Aku tidak akan kabur ke mana-mana," kataku.

"Bagus, jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu," katanya. "Kau menginap di mana?"

"Er, San Clemente Palace," kataku, sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi karena takut kena marah, ya, mending aku bicara jujur saja. Lagi pula, dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera menemukanku.

"Oke, San Clemente Palace..." dia tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup sudut bibirku. "Nah, pergilah! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Aku mundur dan segera ber-Disapparate.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 15 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri**

**Waktu: 9. 43 pm**

Aku ber-disapparate di sudut gelap dekat gazebo dengan pakaian kebesaran dan sedikit kebingungan karena jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan rasanya hampir melompat keluar dari dadaku. Bisa-bisa aku kena serangan jantung, mengapa aku jadi berdebar-debar? Belum pernah aku berdebar-debar sebelumnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri, aku mengirim Patronus pada Dom dan menunggunya menjemputku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Dom muncul di sampingku.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya, memandangku dari atas ke bawah dan berlama-lama di wajahku. "Wajahmu memerah..."

"Er," aku menyentuh wajahku dan terasa panas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dom.

"Ya, sangat baik," kataku. "Bisakah kita ke kamar sekarang?"

"Oke," kata Dom, memegang tanganku dan membawaku ber-Apparate ke kamarnya dan Rose.

Kamar hotel ini adalah kamar yang benar-benar luas dan mewah dengan karpet cokelat berbulu. Ada dua tempat tidur besar yang bersandar di tembok dan sebuah meja rias besar, juga lemari besar yang dipernis. Di atas meja rias tampak bunga musim dingin yang indah dan harum terbawa angin malam dari jendela lebar yang terbuka. Jendela bergorden cokelat mewah itu menampilkan pemandang canal yang gelap dan pemandang pulau-pulau bercahaya kelap-kelip di kejauhan.

"Berapa kalian membayar kamar ini untuk semalam?" tanyaku jengkel, untuk sesaat melupakan jantungku yang berdebar-debar.

"Seratus Euro," kata Dom cuek dan segera duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa membuatku bangkrut," aku mendelik.

"Mungkin..."

Aku terus mendelik, tapi Dom segera mengeluarkan _blouse_ dan rok juga celana dalam dan bra dari tas manik-manik Rose yang terletak di atas meja, kemudian memberikannya padaku.

"Mana Rose?" tanyaku, memandang tempat tidur kosong Rose.

"Di sebelah, di kamar Al," jawab Dom. "Kamar mandi di sana," dia mengangguk pada pintu di sebelah kiri ruangan.

Aku segera menuju kamar mandi menanggalkan pakaian Luke, mengenakan pakaianku sendiri, dan meletakkan pakaian Luke di keranjang pakaian kotor. Dom sedang berbaring santai di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah novel bersampul menyeramkan saat aku keluar kamar mandi. Aku segera berbaring di samping Dom dan memandangnya.

"Mengapa kau memandangku?" tanya Dom, meletakkan novelnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku sudah ada di sini padahal belum sampai sehari?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu kau akan menceritakannya, jadi aku tidak bertanya," kata Dom. "Jadi, mengapa kau ada di sini."

"Dustin dan aku bertengkar, dan aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan," kataku.

"Kali ini karena apa?" tanya Dom, kelihatannya bosan.

"Karena aku mengatakan bahwa Antonio bukan Terry," jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri darinya dan menyelidiki Carlo Francesconi, tapi aku malah terjatuh di canal dan tenggelam."

"Lucy, kau tenggelam!" Dom tampak sangat terkejut. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, dia menyelamatkanku."

"Ingatkanku untuk berterima kasih padanya nanti," kata Dom.

"Kemudian kami bertengkar lagi," kataku tak sabar, Dom kelihatannya lebih peduli pada Dustin daripada padaku.

"Lucy, kau mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, kan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat, saat itu aku sedang marah."

"Lucy!"

"Dom, dia mengatakan cintanya padaku, pada Luke, bagaimana aku tidak marah?"

"Apa? Dia gay?"

"Entahlah, tampaknya begitu, tapi dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia bukan gay..."

"Lalu kau bilang apa padanya?"

"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku Lucy Weasley, dan dia sangat terkejut dan marah karena aku telah menipunya."

"Jadi dia sudah tahu bahwa kau Lucy?"

"Ya, kemudian dia mengatakan pidato panjang yang membuatku bingung dan berjanji untuk bertemu denganku besok."

"Mengapa dia mau datang bertemu denganmu besok?"

"Entahlah, katanya dia ingin meluruskan berbagai hal, mungkin dia ingin aku memberitahu alamat cowok Muggle yang rambutnya kupakai di ramuan Polijus," kataku. "Mungkin dia ingin bertemu dengan cowok itu, mengertikan? Dia kan gay!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Dom kurang yakin. "Lalu mengapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Aku tidak memerah."

"Lucy, kau memerah dan kalau Weasley merona merah pasti ada apa-apanya."

"Dia, er—"

Dom memandangku.

"Kalian berciuman?"

"Tidak!" bantahku cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengecupku di sudut bibirku," jawabku berdebar, menyentuh sudut bibirku.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu begitu saja, dan aku ber-Dispparate..."

"Dia menciummu dan kau mengatakan bahwa dia gay?" tanya Dom bingung. "Jadi sebenarnya dia gay atau bukan?"

"Mungkin dia biseksual, tahu, kan? Orang yang menyukai laki-laki, juga menyukai perempuan," usulku.

"Jadi maksudmu, dia menyukai Luke dan juga menyukai Lucy?"

"Ya, tampaknya begitu," jawabku tidak yakin.

"Itu artinya dia menyukaimu, Lucy," kata Dom. "Jadi maksudku dia menyukai pribadimu, dirimu, sesuatu dalam dirimulah yang disukainya, baik kau sebagai Luke, atau pun sebagai Lucy."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dia bisa menyukai pribadiku? Dia kan membenci cewek bodoh, dan aku adalah cewek bodoh."

"Biasanya memang seperti itu, kan? Di mulut bilang benci padahal dalam hati sangat mencintai."

"Hah, ada orang yang seperti itu?"

"Banyak yang seperti itu, Lucy... Kau tentu tidak mengerti karena kau tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Kau akan bilang suka atau cinta kalau memang kau merasa seperti itu, tapi kurasa Dustin adalah tipe yang berbeda darimu, dia akan bilang benci padahal sebenarnya dia sangat menyukaimu."

"Jadi, saat dia bilang tidak menyukaiku waktu itu sebenarnya dia ingin bilang sebaliknya, bahwa dia menyukaiku? Tetapi mengapa dia seperti itu? Aku kan akan sangat senang kalau menyukaiku, jadi aku tidak perlu menangis."

"Mungkin karena dia masih ingin mempertimbangkan perasaannya padamu. Dia kan Ravenclaw, biasanya Ravenclaw banyak berpikir, dia mungkin masih memikirkan beberapa hal yang ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Dia memang pernah bilang akan memikirkan beberapa hal."

"Nah itu kan... dia memang tidak sama sepertimu. Jadi kau harus bersabar?"

"Tetapi waktu itu dia memang sangat membenciku, dia mengatakan bahwa aku cewek penggoda, kan?"

"Mungkin perasaannya sama seperti perasaanmu padanya. Kau membencinya kadang-kadang kalau dia sedang bersikap kasar, tapi kau mencintainya dan terpesona padanya kalau dia sudah bersikap baik. Dia juga seperti itu, membenci kebodohanmu, tapi juga mencintai kebodohanmu," kata Dom, lalu cekikikan.

"Dom," aku mendelik, dia langsung berhenti cekikikan.

"Bagaimana dengan Carlo Francesconi? Apakah dia Terry?" tanya Dom serius.

"Carlo Francesconi adalah seorang idealis sejati, cita-citanya adalah mengikuti sekolah misi dan menjadi seorang misionaris. Apakah dia Terry? Jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Terry, apakah dia bisa berakting menjadi seorang idealis dengan baik atau tidak? Sekarang aku meragukan segalanya, aku juga ragu terhadap Antonio dan Giorgio Vivaldi. Bisa saja mereka adalah Terry yang sedang menghayati perannya sebagai seorang penjudi Italia, asisten koki di restoran yang hampir bangkrut atau seorang pemuda idealis," kataku, lalu memandang Dom. "Kaulah satu-satunya harapanku, Dom, kaulah yang mengenal Terry luar-dalam, kaulah yang akan langsung mengenalinya seperti apa pun penampilannya," aku memberikan pandangan anak anjing yang memohon, dia selalu lemah kalau ada yang memberikan pandangan seperti itu padanya. "Maukah kau membantuku, Dom, membantuku mengenali Terry?"

"Baiklah," kata Dom, dan aku tersenyum.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu Antonio Orsoni dan Carlo Francesconi, tapi aku yakin Giorgio Vivaldi bukanlah Terry."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang di Antico Greco, kau bisa bertemu Antonio di sana," usulku bersemangat. "Kau akan senang bertemu Antonio, Dom, dia orang baik... Kau juga akan menyukai restoran itu. Restoran itu adalah restoran paling romantis yang pernah ada."

"Bukankah besok kau akan bertemu Dustin?" tanya Dom.

"Ah, siapa peduli pada Dustin, besok saatnya pelacakan dan kita akan bertemu Antonio, setelah itu kita akan bertemu Carlo."

"Baiklah," kata Dom. "Tapi aku akan mendapat lima puluh persen dari honormu, ya?"

"Yaah," kataku sebal.

"Tidak ada uang tidak ada pelacakan," kata Dom tegas.

"Oke!"

Menyebalkan, bukan, punya sepupu yang muka uang? Tetapi tak apalah, aku sangat menyayangi Dom.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran San Clemente Palace**

**Waktu: 8.30 am**

Dear Diary,

Pagi ini terasa benar-benar indah, menikmati sarapan pagi sambil menikmati pantulan matahari di canal dan menyadari betapa indahnya dunia ini. Kami sedang duduk di bagian luar restoran, di meja yang menghadap ke Timur dan memandang Muggle-Muggle yang juga sedang sarapan sambil mengambil gambar segala sesuatu yang indah di depan mereka.

Di depanku, Dom, Rose dan Al tampak sangat santai dan menikmati suasana mewah dan mahal ini. Dalam hati aku mendengus, aku benar-benar akan mati dengan penuh hutang.

"Jam berapa Dustin akan datang menemuimu, Lucy?" tanya Dom.

Rose dan juga Al yang sudah tahu tentang kisah Dustin dan aku tidak terlalu peduli, mereka bahkan tampak bosan.

"Entahlah, aku kan sudah bilang semalam, kita lebih baik tidak usah mempedulikan dia... kita harus secepatnya menemukan Terry dan cepat-cepat kembali ke Inggris sebelum aku bunuh diri karena berhutang besar."

"Kau terlalu mendramatisirkan keadaan, Lucy... Kurasa memang wajar kalau Aunt Audrey memanggilmu Ratu Drama," kata Rose, sementara Al cekikikan.

Aku mendelik pada mereka semua.

"Sudahlah, Lucy, aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu menemui Antonio siang ini," kata Dom.

"Yah, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak berhasil menemukan Terry, dan—"

"Kita akan berhasil menemukannya," kata Dom, menenangkan.

"Weasley, aku tidak menyangka kau menginap di sini," kata suara Malfoy.

Kami semua berpaling dan melihat Scorpius Malfoy, sepupu Zabini, Uncle Jo, dua orang lain— satu dari St Mungo dan satu dari Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia; aku sudah lupa nama-nama mereka, tapi aku mengenal wajah mereka—dan enam bodyguard berpakaian hitam baru saja tiba dan memilih meja di dekat kami. Malfoy dan Zabini duduk dengan sok, sedangkan Uncle Jo dan dua orang temannya tersenyum pada kami, sementara para bodyguard siap siaga di belakang kursi Malfoy dan Zabini.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka!" kata Dom, menyuruh kami semua untuk kembali pada sarapan kami masing-masing.

"Ya, benar..." kata Rose. "Jangan pedulikan Malfoy! Jangan pedulikan Malfoy," dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu seperti mantra. Sementara Al melirik Zabini tiap lima detik sekali membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin ada yang aneh di rambut cewek itu.

Aku melirik meja sebelah dan melihat bahwa para pelayan baru saja mengantarkan sarapan pagi lezat bagi para tamu VIP.

"Musang, aku heran kau bisa berada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa membayar tagihan hotelnya, apakah kau menjual dirimu?" tanya Malfoy keras.

Uncle Jo dan dua tamu VIP lain terbelalak memandang Malfoy, tampaknya shock melihat remaja yang selama ini mereka anggap sopan ternyata bermulut kotor.

Sementara Rose, masih menggumamkan mantra, "Jangan pedulikan, Malfoy! Jangan pedulikan, Malfoy!"

"Brengsek," desis Al, segera berdiri, tapi para bodyguard langsung siap siaga memasukkan tangan dalam jas, siap mengeluarkan tongkat sihir kalau perlu.

"Mr Malfoy, kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah Weasley yang itu, kurasa mereka akan mampu membayar perjalanan ke Venesia atau ke mana pun. Bill Weasley merupakan orang yang berpengaruh di Gringgots, Percy Weasley adalah kepala Departemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir, George Weasley adalah pemilik Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, itu merupakan toko lelucon yang paling terkenal dan sudah membuat cabang di mana dan Ronald Weasley adalah Asisten Utama di Markas Auror, orang kedua setelah Harry Potter. Yah, kurasa wajar-wajar saja kalau mereka menginap di sini," kata Uncle Jo, memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar pada Malfoy, yang tampaknya tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun, tapi sibuk memperhatikan Rose.

"Musang, pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu?" tanya Malfoy lagi, memandang pakaian Rose.

Hari ini memang baju Rose agak aneh, mirip kemben berwarna jingga yang terbuka seluruhnya di bagian bagian bahu dan perut dengan rok yang ujungnya miring aneh dari paha sampai ke lutut.

"Baru kali ini melihat baju-baju Muggle yang bagus sehingga kau terpesona dan berpakaian aneh seperti itu, Musang," kata Malfoy lagi.

"Kurasa pakaian, Miss Weasley sangat artistik," kata salah satu tamu VIP, teman Uncle Jo, membela Rose.

"Jangan pedulikan, Malfoy, jangan pedulikan, Malfoy," gumam Rose, seperti menyanyi.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kata Dom, segera berdiri, Rose, Al dan aku ikut berdiri.

"Mau pergi, Musang, mengapa hari ini kau begitu pendiam?" tanya Malfoy, tidak menghiraukan para tamu VIP.

Rose yang rupanya tidak tahan lagi untuk membalas Malfoy, segera berbalik untuk memandang Malfoy.

"Tentu saja aku mau pergi, Mayat, mataku yang sangat sensitif ini tidak bisa berlama-lama memandang kotoran yang ada di depan mataku," kata Rose tajam dan Al cekikikan.

"Kau—" Malfoy sudah berdiri dan tapi para bodyguard segera berjalan menuju kami.

Dom segera menyeret Rose dan aku segera menyeret Al, berjalan menjauhi restoran menuju gazebo di taman.

"Scorpius Malfoy... aku benar-benar membencinya," kata Rose, setelah kami sudah duduk di gazebo memandang dermaga yang sepi.

"Mengapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Dom, memandang pakaian Rose. "Bukankah ini adalah rok yang kita beli di Rialto Bridge? Mengapa kau memotongnya jadi aneh begini?"

"Aku suka modelnya seperti ini," kata Rose, memandang roknya. "Lagi pula, aku hanya bisa memakainya di sini, aku tidak mungkin memakainya di Inggris."

"Ya, kau benar..." kataku memandang rok Rose, yang menurutnya sangat cantik, tapi menurutku agak aneh.

"Al, apakah kau mulai menyukai Ariella Zabini?" tanya Rose, memandang Al dengan tajam.

"Apa?"

"Kau memandangnya setiap lima detik sekali," kata Rose.

"Oh, kalian memperhatikanku?" Al tampak sangat malu. "Aku—aku merasa bahwa aku pernah mengenal liontin yang dipakainya itu," katanya, pikirannya tampak menerawang jauh.

"Liontin?" tanya Rose. "Aku tidak melihatnya memakai liontin."

"Apakah maksudmu liontin yang dicari-carinya waktu itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, liontin itu."

"Maksudmu, kau pernah melihat liontin yang mirip sebelumnya?" tanya Dom.

"Yah, mungkin hanya mirip," kata Al, menggelengkan kepala.

Dom, Rose dan aku berpandangan.

"Kalau kau mau, kita akan mencari tahu dari mana Zabini mendapatkan liontin itu," kata Rose, memandang Dom dan aku, dan kami mengangguk.

"Tidak usah," kata Al segera. "Aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan melupakannya."

"Baiklah," kata Rose, memandang Dom dan aku lagi, tapi kami menggelengkan kepala.

Aku sadar, Dom juga Rose, tahu bahwa Al sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu ada hubungannya dengan Ariella Zabini dan liontin.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Restoran Antico Greco**

**Waktu: 12.15 pm**

Seperti keadaan kemarin, restoran Antico Greco tetap sepi. Dom dan aku ber-Apparate di samping restoran dan menghirup udara perairan yang berbau garam, tapi menyegarkan.

"Tempat ini benar-benar sepi," kata Dom, memandang berkeliling pada burung-burung hitam yang beterbangan di atas canal.

"Ya, tapi aku suka tempat ini... tempat ini romantis."

"Kau menganggapnya romantis karena waktu itu kau sedang bersama Dustin, coba kalau kau sendirian, pasti kau akan menganggapnya sepi dan membosankan," kata Dom.

"Kau benar, Dom," kataku, setengah berpikir. "Waktu itu aku memang bersama Dustin."

"Ayo," kata Dom, dan kami melangkah perlahan melalui jalan kecil beraspal yang menuju pintu depan restoran.

"Er, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa Rose dan Al ditinggalkan di hotel?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Lucy, mereka baik-baik saja... mereka kan empat belas tahun," kata Dom.

"Bagaimana kalau Rose bertemu Malfoy dan menyebabkan kehebohan, lalu dia diberi surat peringatan dari Depertemen Penggunaan Sihir yang Tidak pada Tempatnya membuat Uncle Ron mengeluarkan aku dari daftar warisan Weasley..."

"Tidak," kata Dom tegas. "Rose akan baik-baik saja, dia bisa menahan diri, kurasa Malfoy juga tidak akan menyebabkan Rose terlibat dalam masalah."

Aku memandang Dom dan heran akan keyakinannya.

"Kurasa Malfoy sebenarnya menyukai Rose hanya belum menyadarinya," katanya, melanjutkan.

"Apa?" aku tertawa. Ini adalah komentar yang sangat tidak mungkin yang pernah kudengar.

Dom tidak menghiraukanku dan melanjutkan.

"Kurasa Rose juga sebenarnya menyukainya, hanya saja, dia juga tidak menyadarinya."

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, kuhanya mengandalkan firasat dan firasatku selalu benar..." kata Dom, percaya diri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam restoran meninggalkan Dom yang mendelik karena aku tidak ingin mendengarkan tentang firasatnya. Kalau tadi aku mengharapkan restoran yang sepi, aku kecewa berat, karena restoran itu tidak sepi, sudah ada dua orang yang sedang duduk makan di meja dekat jendela. Mereka adalah Dustin dan Mr Steven Osterley dari SAI. Dustin mengangkat muka tampak terkejut dan sekaligus girang melihat kami, sementara itu Mr Osterley tampak terpana, mungkin baru kali ini dia melihat dua cewek cantik dan seksi masuk restoran. Yups, aku tahu aku terlalu memuja diri sendiri.

"Hai, Dom," kata Dustin, berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menghampiri Dom dan aku.

"Hai, Dustin," kata Dom sopan, sementara aku sangat tertarik pada Maria yang sedang duduk membaca majalah di meja kasir.

"Ayo, bergabung bersama kami," kata Dustin, menyeret Dom ke mejanya dan tidak menghiraukan aku.

Aku segera meyusul mereka.

"Mr Osterley," kata Dustin. "Ini Dominique Weasley... Dom, ini Auror Steven Osterley dari SIA"

"Hai, Miss Weasley," kata Mr Osterley dan menjabat tangan Dom.

"Hai, Mr Osterley," kata Dom sopan, wajahnya berubah aneh sesaat, tapi dia tersenyum sehingga aku merasa bahwa mungkin aku cuma mengkhayalkannya.

Mr Osterley memandangku, tapi Dustin berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak ada, jadi aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.

"Hai, aku Lucy... Lucy Weasley," kataku, menyalami Mr Osterley dan berharap dalam hati bahwa Dustin tidak mengatakan pada Mr Osterley bahwa aku adalah Luke.

"Hai, Lucy," kata Mr Osterley, bersamaan dengan seseorang di belakangku memanggil, "Lucy," aku berbalik dan melihat Antonio berdiri di belakangku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Hai, Antonio," kataku senang, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan telah melingkar di pinggangku, dan aku ditarik ke arah tubuh hangat seseorang dan suara Dustin yang dingin berbicara padaku.

"Kau mau makan apa, _Cara_? Aku akan memesannya untukmu."

Aku mendelik, tapi Dustin tidak peduli, sementara Dom dan Mr Osterley tampak heran. Aku segera berpaling dan tersenyum pada Antonio yang dibalas Antonio dengan hangat.

"_Spaghetti_ dan jus jeruk?" tanya Antonio mengedip padaku.

Aku tertawa, sementara Dustin mendengus.

"Kau pintar menebak, Antonio," kataku, tak menghiraukan Dustin, kemudian mengangguk pada Dom. "Kenalkan ini sepupuku, Dominique!"

"Hai, Antonio," kata Dom, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai, Dominique," kata Antonio dengan logat Italia yang menurutku sangat seksi, menjabat tangan Dom, melepaskan, kemudian memandangku. "Apakah dia Dom yang sama, yang kau suruh aku temui semalam, Lucy, kalau aku tahu dia secantik ini, aku pasti akan datang semalam."

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan," kata Dom, tersenyum tampak sedikit genit.

Aku memandangnya dengan heran, Dom tidak pernah tersenyum genit.

"Kukira kita semua harus duduk," kata Mr Osterley.

"Ya, kalian memang harus duduk," kata Antonio, menarik kursi untuk Dom dan juga untukku, sementara Dustin berdiri di sana dan tampak murka. Yah, Dustin sangat membenci Antonio.

"Terima kasih," kataku, tersenyum pada Antonio.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Dominique?" tanya Antonio.

"Sama seperti Lucy," jawab Dom masih tersenyum manis, aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia suka Antonio, atau Antonio adalah Terry.

Antonio tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur, sementara aku meperhatikannya; caranya melangkah dan mencoba membandingkannya dengan cara Terry melangkah, tapi menurutku tidak mirip. Apakah Terry memang hebat dalam penyamaran sehingga dia bisa menirukan cara melangkah orang yang disarukannya itu?

"Apakah kau tidak bosan memandangnya?" tanya Dustin jengkel. Dia duduk di depanku dan sekarang sedang memandangku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak memandangnya aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" gertak Dustin. "Hanya mencoba menarik perhatiannya, seperti kemarin."

Aku memberinya pandangan dingin yang bisa kuberikan, dan berjanji akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani menyebutku wanita penggoda, atau menyebutku bodoh.

"Kuperingatkan kau, aku tidak akan mentolelirmu lagi, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berbicara padaku seperti kemarin."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai kau berhenti menggoda cowok tampan yang ada di depanmu."

"Aku tidak menggodanya, aku hanya bicara dengannya," kataku keras.

"Oh ya?" dia menaikkan alis tidak percaya.

"Kau—mengapa kau selalu seperti ini dan membuatku bingung? Mengapa semalam kau menci—ADUH!"

Dustin telah menendang kakiku di bawah meja dan rasanya sangat sakit. Siapa pun pasti akan kesakitan kalau kakinya ditendang oleh seorang cowok, apa lagi cowok itu taekwondo. Airmata kesakitan mengalir dari sudut mataku dan aku mengusap kakiku di bawah meja.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dom, tampak khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Dustin, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyeka airmataku.

Tetapi airmataku tetap mengalir.

"Berhenti menangis!" desis Dustin.

"Aku membencimu," kataku, mengibaskan tangannya dan menyeka airmataku sendiri dengan punggung tanganku.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan melap wajahmu pada punggung tangan," kata Dustin. "Pakai ini!" dia mengulurkan saputangannya padaku.

Aku mengambilnya dengan sentakan dan menghapus airmataku, sementara tulang kakiku terasa seperti telah meninggalkan engselnya.

"Miss Weasley, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mr Osterley, kentara sekali ingin memulai percakapan. Dia memandang Dom.

"Kami sedang berlibur," jawab Dom, agak tak peduli.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mr Osterley, tidak yakin; memandangku, kemudian memandang Dom lagi. "Apakah kedatangan kalian di sini bukan dengan maksud-maksud tertentu?"

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Dom.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Miss Weasley."

"Mr Osterley," kataku ceria. "Kami memang sedang berlibur... Venesia adalah kota yang paling indah di seluruh dunia."

"Benar..." Antonio sudah muncul lagi mengantarkan dua piring _spaghetti_ dan dua gelas jus jeruk. "Ada beberapa tempat menarik di sudut kota ini yang belum kalian lihat," katanya, meletakkan pesanan kami di depan kami. "Mau pergi bersamaku kapan-kapan?" dia tersenyum, kemudian mengedip padaku.

Aku jadi sedikit heran melihat Antonio yang super-genit, aku melirik Dustin yang murka dan aku menyadari bahwa dia rupanya ingin membuat Dustin jengkel. Pantas saja Dustin membencinya.

"Antonio, kau benar-benar baik, aku senang—"

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana," kata Dustin mendelik padaku, lalu pada Antonio. "Dan _Signore, _berhentilah mengedip padanya. Karena dia sedikit bodoh, dia akan mengira anda tertarik padanya."

"Aku memang tertarik padanya," kata Antonio, mengedip lagi padaku, membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"Sayang sekali, _Signore,_ _dia milikku_ jadi aku tidak mengijinkan orang lain, apa lagi cowok mengedip padanya."

"Oh..." Antonio memandangku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum sedih.

Setelah Antonio pergi, aku segera memarahi Dustin.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan?"

"Tidak, sampai kau berhenti menggodanya."

"Aku tidak menggodanya, aku hanya bicara dengannya."

"Wajahmu memerah," katanya.

"Memang, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau bersikap sopan atau tidak..."

"Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua!" kata Mr Osterley. "Apakah kalian akan membiarkan makanan ini menjadi dingin?"

Aku mendelik lagi pada Dustin dan menunduk untuk memakan _spaghetti_-ku. Dustin memang sangat keterlaluan, apakah dia masih mengira aku sedang menggoda Antonio? Aku kan sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi tetap saja curiga aku sedang menggoda cowok lain.

"Kalian menginap di mana, Miss Weasley?" tanya Mr Osterley setelah beberapa saat.

"San Clemente Palace," jawab Dom, masih menunduk menyantap _spaghetti-_nya.

"Hei, aku juga menginap di sana, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu," kata Mr Osterley lagi.

"Kami baru pindah semalam," kata Dom.

Aku memandang Mr Osterley dan melihatnya sedang memandang Dom dengan penuh perhatian. Apakah Mr Osterley menyukai Dom? Kelihatan sekali dia menyukainya, dia berlama-lama memandang bibir Dom yang sedang menyantap _spaghetti_.Tidak mungkin dia hanya bersikap ramah atau hanya basa-basi. Berarti dia memang menyukai Dom, Dom kan sangat cantik, bahkan Dustin juga menyukai Dom. Hanya akulah yang tidak pernah dilirik oleh cowok-cowok tampan, Antonio kelihatannya hanya sekedar basa-basi untuk membuat Dustin jengkel. Aku menghela nafas dan mengangkat muka memandang Dustin yang sedang mendelik padaku.

"Bersihkan mulutmu," desis Dustin perlahan, sementara Mr Osterley mulai bercerita pada Dom tentang asal mula hotel San Clemente Palace.

Aku balas mendelik, lalu mengambil sapu tangannya yang tadi kupakai untuk mengeringkan airmataku. Setelah membersihkan mulutku, aku segera menyedot jus jerukku sampai habis. Dan berbalik memandang pintu yang menuju ke dapur. Aku ingin pergi ke dapur dan berbicara pada Antonio tentang Dom, aku harus tahu apakah dia Terry atau bukan.

"Jangan coba-coba bergerak dari tempatmu," desis Dustin lagi, pelan sehingga cuma aku yang bisa mendengarkannya, sementara Mr Osterley masih asyik berbicara tentang San Clemente Palace pada Dom yang tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Aku mau pesan jus jeruk," bisikku.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu," kata Dustin, langsung memanggil Maria yang sedang asyik membaca majalah di meja kasir.

"Jus jeruk satu lagi," kata Dustin, pada Maria yang dengan sebal segera pergi menyampaikan pesananku ke dapur.

Aku memelototi Dustin.

"Apa sih yang terjadi denganmu? Aku ingin ke dapur dan berbicara dengan Antonio."

"Aku melarangmu berbicara dengannya."

_Apa-apaan sih cowok ini?_

Tanpa menghiraukan Dustin, aku segera berdiri.

"Dom, aku akan ke kamar mandi, mau ikut?"

Dom yang sedang mengkhayal sambil pura-pura mendengarkan Mr Osterley, yang sedang menceritakan perkembangan kota Venesia, langsung terkejut, dan memandangku.

"Er, Lucy, aku di sini saja," kata Dom, tersenyum pada Mr Osterley dan menyuruhnya melanjutkan cerita tentang perkembangan kota Venesia.

Aku melangkah meninggalkan meja, dan Dustin segera mengikutiku.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?" desisku, setelah kami melewati Maria yang memandang kami dengan tertarik.

"Aku harus melihat apa yang kau lakukan," katanya. "Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu Antonio."

"Benar, tapi—"

"Kau berniat menggodanya."

"Dustin, ya ampun!" aku mencengkram lengannya dan menyeretnya menuju koridor sempit yang menuju ke kamar mandi. "Aku tidak menggodanya, bisakah kau percaya?"

"Tidak..."

"Dustin, bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya? Katakan padaku!" kataku sebal.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum padanya!"

"Aku hanya bersikap ramah."

"Aku tidak suka kau datang ke restoran ini, kau hanya boleh datang ke sini bersamaku..."

"Aku sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Satu hal lagi, kau tidak boleh memandang Osterley!"

"Ha?"

"Tadi kau memandang Osterley dengan penuh perhatian, kau menyukainya?"

"Dustin, tolong—tolong jangan bersikap aneh," pintaku. "Aku tidak menyukai Antonio, Mr Osterley atau siapa pun, aku hanya menyukaimu, puas?"

"Tidak, selama kau masih ingin berbicara dengan Antonio Orsoni."

"Aku berbicara padanya demi kita," kataku menjelas. "Agar kita segera tahu apakah dia Terry atau bukan..."

"Apa yang kau rencana, kan?" tanya Dustin curiga. "Biasanya rencanamu selalu membuat kita semua dalam masalah."

"Kali ini tidak..." kataku. "Dom sudah berjanji membantuku menemukan Terry."

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?"

"Dengan kekuatan cinta," kataku, tersenyum. "Kekuatan cinta Dom akan berhasil menemukan Terry."

Dustin memandangku dengan heran sesaat, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku mendelik.

"Kau ini," katanya, setelah puas tertawa. "Kau selalu percaya pada hal-hal romantis seperti itu, ya?"

"Kau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku percaya pada kenyataan, pada bukti-bukti dan saksi-saksi," katanya.

"Terserah..." kataku sebal, kemudian berbalik hendak berjalan ke dapur, tapi Dustin menahan lenganku dan memandang kakiku.

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang, tapi tadi benar-benar sakit... mengapa kau menendang kakiku?"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku menciummu."

"Mengapa? Kau kan memang menciumku."

"Belum saatnya untuk membuat pengumuman... kita masih harus bicara."

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Banyak_, Cara_," dia sekarang memandangku. "Apakah kau memikirkan tentangku semalam? Tentang hubungan kita?"

Wajahku langsung terasa panas.

"Er, aku memang memikirkanmu—itu karena kau menciumku!"

"Kau hanya memikirkan tentang ciuman, bukan tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita?"

"Hubungan kita?" tanyaku heran. "Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kan?"

"Kau ini," kata Dustin tak sabar. "Karena kau bodoh, harus ada di antara kita yang memikirkan tentang itu!" dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, menyambar lenganku dan ingin membawaku ber-Disapparate.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi!"

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku bersama Dom, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

"Mana yang lebih penting, Dom atau aku!"

Aku memandangnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan," kataku. "Kalian berdua sangat penting bagiku."

Dustin menunjukkan ekspresi aneh, kemudian menunduk mengecup keningku.

"Oke, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam, di taman di depan hotel San Clemente Palace," katanya.

Aku mengangguk, dan sambil menggandeng tanganku dia membawaku kembali ke meja kami.

Sementara memandang Mr Osterley yang sekarang sedang bercerita tentang hotel-hotel terkenal dan menyenangkan di Venesia, aku memikirkan bagaimana akhir kisah cintaku. Dustin mengatakan bahwa dia dan aku sedang berhubungan, aku tidak mengerti apa hubungan yang dimaksudkannya, tapi aku tahu ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan saat dia mengecup sudut bibirku dan saat dia mengecup keningku. Aku memandang Dustin, dia menangkap pandanganku dan tersenyum manis. Aku balas tersenyum, karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Diary, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku kan belum pernah 'berhubungan'—seperti yang dikatakan Dustin tadi—dengan seseorang. Aku juga tidak bergaul dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan para sepupuku dan Teddy, jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang 'hubungan' ini. Kurasa keluarga kami memang agak terbelakang dalam hal hubungan sosial.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel San Clemente Palace**

**Waktu: 1. 18 PM**

"Aku sudah menemukan Terry," kata Dom, saat kami ber-Apparate di kamar hotel. Rose dan Al yang sedang duduk di kamar sambil membaca langsung memandang Dom dengan tertarik.

"Antonio Orsoni?" tanyaku ingin tahu, membaringkan diriku di tempat tidur dengan kelelahan.

"Bukan," jawab Dom. "Mr Steven Osterley dari SAI."

"Tidak..." kataku, segera duduk dan memandang Dom yang masih berdiri setelah memberikan pengumuman tak terduga itu.

Rose dan Al mengangkat alis.

"Percayalah padaku, Lucy," katanya. "Aku tahu itu dia, Osterley adalah Terry. Caranya mengerakkan tangannya, caranya menceritakan sesuatu dengan bersemangat, dan perasaanku yang berdebar-debar saat dia memandangku."

"Dom..."

"Lucy, ini adalah hal yang paling benar yang kukatakan, aku mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk ini. Dia adalah Terry," kata Dom, memandang Rose dan Al yang sedang melongo memandangnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku sedikit bingung. "Aku tidak menduga bahwa Mr Osterley adalah Terry."

"Terry memang sangat pintar, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar tidak mudah dikenali, tapi dia tidak bisa menipuku," kata Dom. "Kau harus bicara dengan Dustin tentang ini."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak percaya padaku?" tanyaku kuatir.

"Dia akan percaya padamu, Lucy, dia mencintaimu dan kau bisa memaksanya untuk mempercayaimu," kata Dom tersenyum. "Kekuatan cinta biasanya sangat kuat. Ini saatnya bagimu untuk mengujinya, kalau kau bisa membuatnya percaya padamu berarti dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Tapi?"

"Pergilah Lucy, cari Dustin dan selesaikan masalah ini, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Inggris, kan?" kata Dom. "Aku sudah ingin kembali ke Inggris."

"Ya, aku sangat ingin kembali ke Inggris."

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 16 Juli 2020**

**Lokasi: Hotel Lokanda Salieri**

**Waktu: 1. 34 pm**

Dear Diary,

Ber-Apparate di kamar hotel ini membuatku merasa sedikit aneh, aku pernah ada di sini menjadi Luke, pernah mengalami berbagai hal yang mengguncang perasaanku; marah, benci dan cinta. Dan objek yang mengguncang perasaanku itu sedang tidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Aku heran, bagaimana Dustin bisa pulas tertidur sementara aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya, aku berjalan mendekatinya, duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh rambutnya, tapi dia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat, membuka mata dan terkejut melihatku.

"Lucy, apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya seraya duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuh rambutmu, tapi kau mencengkram tanganku... aku kesakitan," kataku, meringis.

"Maaf," katanya segera melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku.

Bekas merah muncul di tanganku dan aku mendelik.

"Apakah kau memang selalu seperti itu?"

"Aku pikir kau pencuri, banyak pencuri dan pencopet di sini," katanya membela diri. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk bertemu nanti malam."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sekarang karena ini penting..." kataku, memandang berkeliling mencoba untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Naiklah kemari duduk di sini!" katanya, menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja," kataku, segera pindah ke tempat tidur Luke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bicara sebelum kau duduk di dekatku."

"Aku tidak mau duduk di dekatmu karena kau membuatku berdebar-debar, aku tidak bisa... kau tidak baik untuk jantungku."

"Merlin, mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada cewek super-aneh ini?" geram Dustin, kemudian, mengulurkan tangan, menangkap lenganku dan menarikku sehingga aku terjatuh ke arahnya.

"Aduh!" aku terjatuh dengan wajahku tepat di dadanya.

"Ayo, duduk yang baik, dan mulailah berbicara!" katanya, menarik lenganku lagi, membantuku duduk di sampingnya, lalu menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di bahunya, sementara dia sendiri bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku berdebar-debar," kataku.

"Bagus, dan sekarang diamlah dan dengarkan debaran jantungku juga..." katanya. "Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayalkan hal-hal aneh sehingga kau tidak melihat bahwa aku juga sangat... sangat menyukaimu. Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kau kadang-kadang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau benar-benar serius menyukaiku, atau hanya ingin mempermainku dengan kata-katamu yang penuh romantisme."

"Kata-kataku tidak penuh romantisme, aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," protesku.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita akan berkencan, tapi aku akan menyebutkan aturan-aturan dalam berkencan?"

"Aturan dalam berkencan? Aku belum pernah dengar yang seperti ini."

"Aku baru saja membuatnya dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya."

"Tidak mau, pasti kau sengaja membuat aturan aneh."

"Pertama," katanya tak menghiraukan protesku. "Kau tidak boleh bicara dengan cowok lain selain aku dan cowok-cowok lain yang sudah kukenal."

"Tapi—"

"Kedua, kau tidak boleh memakai rok-rok pendek di atas lutut, kau hanya boleh memakai jeans dan rok panjang."

"Ha?"

"Ketiga, jangan mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' atau 'aku cinta kamu' padaku dengan santai di depan umum, lalu pergi begitu saja. Kalau kau mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' atau 'aku cinta kamu', kau harus menciumku dulu baru pergi."

"Aku tidak—"

"Keempat, karena kau pacarku kau tidak boleh melarangku menciummu, mengerti!"

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi duduk tegak dan memandangnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" aku ingin ketegasan.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Bukankah kau menyukai Luke?"

"Aku menyukai Luke karena dia adalah kau... Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Tidak..."

"Aku kadang mencampur-adukkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di sekitarku yang melibatkan dirimu dan Luke. Kau dan Luke benar-benar sama; cara bicara, cara berjalan, kebodohan dan keanehan dan kalian berdua sama-sama mengumbar kata suka di depan umum membuatku jadi sebal. Lalu, aku tiba-tiba saja sudah menyukai Luke, kemudian saat melihatmu aku merasa bahwa aku juga sudah menyukaimu, sudah mengenalmu. Hal itu membuatku sangat kebingungan, lalu kau tiba-tiba berkata bahwa kau adalah Luke, bahwa Luke adalah kau yang sedang menyamar dan akhirnya aku merasa lega... sekarang aku bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu."

"Tetapi aku bukan tipemu, aku bodoh, aku tidak bisa membaca peta, aku tidak mampu mengikuti perjalanan Muggle baik lewat laut maupun udara."

"Biasanya kalau kita sudah mencintai seseorang kita tidak akan peduli lagi apakah dia bodoh, apakah dia aneh, apakah dia pemarah atau—"

"Kau yang sering memarahiku," sergapku cepat.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf," katanya. "Sekarang karena kau sudah jadi pacarku aku akan bicara lembut padamu, tapi ingat kau harus mematuhi peraturan-peraturan kencan yang telah kubuat."

Aku memandangnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya. Semua terasa aneh dan begitu cepat bagiku, aku belum mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi dengan status baru aku sebagai pacarnya, aku bisa menyentuhnya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" katanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau membuatku ingin menciummu," katanya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah berciuman," kataku.

"Yah, ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamamu," katanya, menunduk untuk menciumku, tapi aku segera memalingkan wajah. "Mengapa?" dia tampak cemas.

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku meskipun aku membuatmu sebal karena kebodohanku," kataku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... kita akan selalu bersama. Kalau kau mau, aku akan melamarmu setelah kita kembali ke Inggris."

"Tidak! Aku masih sekolah," kataku.

"Baiklah, nanti kapan-kapan aku akan melamarmu."

"Lalu kau tidak boleh memanggilku _Cara_, kau membuatku malu."

"Ada apa dengan panggilan _Cara_? Kurasa itu sangat cocok untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku bodoh di depan umum."

"Lucy, _Cara _itu artinya sayang, karena aku menyayangimu aku memanggilmu begitu," katanya.

"Oh..."

"Apakah sekarang aku sudah boleh menciummu?"

"Baiklah," kataku segera memejamkan mata, dan dia menciumku dengan lembut membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dan membuatku merasa melayang.

Setelah beberapa saat, mungkin setelah ribuan hari yang indah, aku membuka mataku dan memandangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mencium orang lain selain aku," kataku.

Dustin tersenyum dan segera memelukku.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mencium orang lain, tapi kau harus mematuhi peraturan kencan yang kubuat," katanya setelah melepaskanku.

"Oh, peraturan menyebalkan itu? Tapi aku tidak punya rok panjang dan jeans, Dustin."

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu dan kau harus segera melepaskan rok yang kau pakai ini."

Aku memandang rok pendekku yang cantik dan merasa agak sebal terhadap Dustin, tapi biarlah, lama-lama dia juga akan merasa bahwa rok pendek lebih cocok untukku dari pada rok panjang.

"Sebenarnya Dustin, aku datang ke sini karena ingin berbicara padamu tentang Terry," kataku, teringat kata-kata Dom tentang Mr Osterley.

"Ya, jadi menurutnya yang mana Terry, Antonio Orsoni?"

"Bukan, menurutnya Terry adalah Mr Steven Osterley dari SAI."

Dia tersentak, memandangku dengan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin," katanya.

"Dustin, ini mungkin saja, karena Terry sangat pintar, dia bisa memutar-balikkan sesuatu semaunya."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku, Dustin, karena aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk membuatnya mengaku bahwa dia adalah Terrius Krum."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah, kita akan memikirkannya bersama."

"Baiklah..."

"Terima kasih, Dustin," kataku tersenyum, melingkarkan tanganku lehernya dan menciumnya lagi.

Diary, aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku mendapatkan pacar juga. Kuharap dia akan menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhirku. Aku memang selalu kalah dalam perjudian, namun di saat aku tidak berjudi, aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak perlu menunggu bandar membuang kartu King lagi, karena kartu King-ku sudah ada di depanku. Aku sudah menang dalam perjudian cinta. Aku tidak akan kalah lagi karena Dustin ada bersamaku, meskipun kadang menyebalkan, tapi aku tahu aku akan selalu memaafkannya.

Demikianlah kisahku, mungkin terlalu aneh untukmu yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta, namun kau pasti akan mengerti bahwa cinta datang di saat-saat yang aneh, kau tidak akan menduganya dan kau juga tidak akan pernah mengiranya. Saat kau membuka mata dan dia berdiri di depanmu, tiba-tiba kau sadar bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Sincerely,

Lucy Weasley.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in sequel KNG 3, Penyamaran**

**Bagi para pembaca yang hanya membaca KNG 4, dimohon untuk membaca KNG 1,2,3 karena seluruh kisah ini saling berhubungan. Karena jika anda hanya membaca KNG 4, anda tidak akan mengerti dan tidak akan menghayati kisah ini jika kita memulai KNG berikutnya...**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
